


A Magician's Bid

by xBooxBooxBear



Series: A Magician's Series [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Auctions, Bitemarks, Bondage, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Forced Intoxication, Hickeys, Hostage Situations, Intoxication, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Stalking, Tags will update as story continues, cute moments with Wes, hangovers, mild stalking, not so cute moments with Maxwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 76,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: In a desperate attempt to save their school's art and after-school programs, the teachers of Wilbur Middle School have agreed to be auctioned off for a date. No one is more surprised than Wilson when he is auctioned off to the world famous magician, Maxwell Carter. While everyone sees Maxwell as a saint; Wilson finds out his generous bidder is anything but with an uneasy interest in him.





	1. Chapter 1

“This is stupid!” Willow grumbled, crossing her arms.

Wilson chuckled and stared over at the home economics teacher, watcher her pace around the greenroom of the small theater. “Willow, this is for the kids.”

“Kids schmids! Why don’t we just burn the school down since it’s losing money.” She sighed dreamily at the thought. “Things are so much prettier when they burn.”

“And that’s why we have fire drills almost every week.” Woodie grumbled at the other side of the room, he was sitting on an old battered couch next to the door. “Between you and Higgsbury, I’m amazed my classes can even get their projects done.”

Wilson shot a look at the woodshop teacher “Hey! Mine are accidents!” He pointed at Willow. “Hers are on purpose!”

“Maybe you should save your experiments for home rather than school, eh?”

“I am a scientist! It’s my job.”

Woodie shook his head. “No, you’re a _science_ teacher.” 

Wilson grumbled and sighed. He sat down on one of the couches on the other side and waited patiently. 

Wilson and the other school teachers of Wilbur Middle School were currently waiting to be auctioned off inside one of the smaller theaters at the Evergreen Performing Arts. The school’s finances were so bad they were at the risk of losing the art and after school programs. The principal, Ms. Wickerbottom, and the teachers all came up with ways to raise money. They did car washes, bake sales, and a school wide yard sale. In the end, they didn’t make enough. Now, their last hope was to auction off teachers for a date this coming weekend. Hopefully, they’d make enough to save the programs. 

There was a pressure to the cushion beside the science teacher. Wilson turned to see the French teacher, Wes, taking the seat beside him. Wilson couldn’t help but smile. His cognac colored eyes gazing at him while his heart skipped a beat.

The scientist had been crushing on the new French teacher since he transferred all the way from Paris. Wilson sometimes followed Wes to the teachers’ lounge and made casual chat. Wes was fluent in English but still rather shy. Luckily, Wilson took French as a second language in high school and could easily conversate with him. Speaking in Wes’s native tongue helped their relationship greatly. He felt more comfortable and slowly opened up to Wilson. 

Wes was an attractive man. He had light pink skin, sky blue eyes, black hair in a boyish hairstyle. He had very rosy cheeks and had a very strange sensation of wearing black lipstick, but it only pulled Wilson in further. He had a very innocent face and thin frame. He almost always wore a tight red turtle neck with skinny almost yoga-like black pants. Most of the students said he looked like a mime but he was adorable nonetheless to the scientist. 

Wes stared at the teachers talking in their conversation. He glanced at Wilson and offered him a shy smile. Wilson’s grin grew. He bit his lip and glanced away, hiding his red cheeks.

 “I doubt anyone will come to the auction.” W.X., the math teacher said, pulling Wilson from his thoughts of the other. 

“And why wöuldn’t anyöne cöme?” Asked the drama teacher, Wigfrid. 

W.X. stared back at the eyes on him. He scoffed and arched a brow. “Didn’t any of you hear? That world-famous magician is performing tonight in the bigger auditorium. No one is going to come bid on a bunch of teachers when he’s there.”

“Nö way?! The Great Maxwell is here?!” Wigfrid exclaimed, excited. Stars glistening in her green eyes as she jumped to her feet, startling Wes. She clung her fists to her chest and stared at the ceiling as if seeing the night sky. “He’s öne öf the best perförmers in the wörld! I’ve seen all his shöws! I even went tö öne during the summer! He was amazing!”

Willow nodded. “Yeah, he’s great.” She smirked. “A real hot shot if you ask me.”

The room groaned at her fire pun.

 “His magic tricks are interesting.” Wes squeaked out. 

It was Wilson’s turn to scoff. “It’s an act; an illusion. There’s no such thing as magic! Everything can be explained with science.”

The room rolled their eyes.

“Leave it to Higgsbury to ruin it.” W.X. said. 

“Öi, trust me, Wilson. Yöu can’t explain his magic.” said Wigfrid.

Wilson observed the look of annoyance and irritation from the room. He shook his head at them, crossing his arms and muttered to himself. They just didn’t understand. The trick to magic was being sneaky and distracting the audience away from was truly going on. Of course, he’d never seen one of Maxwell’s shows. But all magic was an illusion.

Just then Wickerbottom opened the door to the greenroom. She glanced at her faculty, noticing the odd tension in the air. She decided to ignore it and proceed. “Well then, we have a full house tonight which is good. We just need to get $20,000 and we have the funds to keep the programs going.” She peered down at her clipboard then at Wigfrid. “You’re up first.”

Wigfrid smiled, revealing her gap. “I shall give them a perförmance öf a lifetime!”

“Save it for the date, Wigfrid.” Wickerbottom said as she ushered the redhead out. 

The door didn’t close all the way, leaving the faculty to hear Wickerbottom build Wigfrid up. Woodie was closest to the door, able to hear better than the rest. He leaned forward and listened.

 “They’re already at $300.” He said.

“Wigfrid is an attractive redhead.” W.X. noted. “I’m not surprised she’ already at $300. She’ll probably get the most, if not, I will.”

They all turned to stare at the unattractive bald teacher. 

“You actually think you’ll get the most?” Wilson laughed. 

W.X. narrowed his eyes at the science teacher. “Yes, I do. You think you’ll get more than me? You’re the most average looking one here.”

“I didn’t say I was.” Wilson responded. “But I’m sure I’ll get more than you.”

“The only thing that makes you stand out is your weird styled hair and the fingerless gloves you always wear.”

“I like Wilson’s hair.” Wes defended him.

Wilson beamed. He gazed at the blue-eyed man. “Thank you, Wes.” He patted his hair.

Wes giggled.

“Wilson actually has good taste, W.X. Yeah, he’s average looking and has weird hair styles but he is better looking than you.” Willow said. She turned her gaze to Wes and smirked. “Wes will probably get the most. He’s shy and cute plus his ass looks good in those tight black pants.” She continued, eying the quiet man. 

Wes’s eyes grew wide. He blushed and looked away, hiding his embarrassment.

Wilson chuckled, his brown eyes peering down at said pants. They were indeed tight, the fabric wrapping snug around his legs, almost leaving no room for imagination. Almost.

A small smile formed on Wilson’s light pink lips. A rosy blush adding to his pale face. He cast his eyes away, agreeing with Willow’s statement.

“Wigfrid made $800, eh.” Woodie announced. 

The teachers nodded in approval. 

Wickerbottom came back and looked at W.X. “Your turn.”

“Watch the master beat that” he said, staring smugly at Wilson and walked out. 

The ending bid for him was $300. 

The rest of the night went off in a blur. The remaining teachers made small talk about the current bid. Wigfrid was still the highest until Wes went out. Wes’s ending bid almost two thousand. 

Willow, Woodie and Wilson were the last remaining teachers. The bids went well but not well enough to hit budget. From what Wilson heard and calculated, they were barely over $6000. 

“I knew this wouldn’t work.” Willow sighed, taking the seat beside Wilson. “We won’t make budget.” She smirked at the science teacher. “Let’s burn it.”

“No, Willow.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Higgsbury, you’re up.” Wickerbottom came backstage. 

Wilson nodded and stood up to follow his boss on stage. He was blinded at first, due to the harsh stage lights but once his eyes adjusted, he peered around the room. It was a full house which was good. He saw his fellow teachers sitting with their bidder. He glanced to where Wes sat. He was in the third row next to a lady in a beret. She was smiling at Wes, sniffing the rose he gave her. Wilson felt a small tug of jealousy while gazing upon her. Thankfully, the French teacher wasn’t paying too much attention to her. He seemed uncomfortable, leaning away from her touch, but his eyes lit up when Wilson walked on stage. That was a good sign. 

“Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Wilson P. Higgsbury.” Wickerbottom introduced him. 

Wilson smiled and waved politely. A few women already eyeing him and clapping excitedly.

“Wilson is our school’s favorite science teacher. He’s one of the rare gentlemen-“ Wilson bowed. “-still out there. He’s loves children and animals. His hobbies include building and crafting inventions and reading books of all genres. He’s an intelligent, kind- hearted man with a good sense of humor. Let’s not forget, he looks good with a beard.”

Wilson stroked his little beard with a wink and blew a kiss at the crowd. 

The crowd laughed. 

“Do I hear $100?”

The bids started going crazy. Within two seconds, Wilson was already going for $350 and still at it. He decided to goof it up and blow kisses here and there, hoping he could rile up the audience a little. He smiled and bowed, earning happy reactions from the crowd.

Already he was at $2,500 which sadly began to die down. He’d been bid the highest so far, but it wasn’t close to their goal and sadly his charm wasn’t enough to reel in more from the audience. 

“Alright, 2500 going once! Going twice-“

“50,000” a voice called out. 

The room stilled. Everyone turned to the owner’s voice, wondering who would bid that much for a science teacher. No one could see very well since the person was standing in the shadow of the entrance, but it was easy to make out a man’s figure. 

“50,000?!” Wickerbottom shrieked “50,000 going once. Going twice and sold! To-“

The man walked into the light. The whole room gasped and murmured with excitement. Standing in the doorway was none other than the world-famous magician, Maxwell Carter. 

“Maxwell Carter will do.” The man grinned.

“50,000 sold to Mr. Carter!”  Wickerbottom beamed at the man then glanced at Wilson. “Well, go to the man, Higgsbury.” She handed him a rose. 

Wilson took the rose, beaming with excitement. He walked off stage, smirking at W.X. as he passed. The bald man grumbled and glared. The room was clattered with excited murmurs with applause bouncing off the walls of the small room. 

“Well then!” Wickerbottom beamed “Thanks to Mr. Carter’s overly generous bid, we hit our budget with more to spare! Let’s give him a round of applause!”

The clapping increased. People cheering and squealing. The excitement was contagious. Wilson’s smile growing with each step. His heart thumping against his chest. They made the budget and then some! The programs were saved all thanks to...

Wilson’s whisky colored eyes widened as he approached his bidder. A small gasp escaped his lips when he got a better view. 

He was a very tall man. Almost as tall as the door. He looked more like a businessman than a magician. He wore a black expensive suit with a ruby colored vest and black satin tie. A small pink flower upon his left breast. Dark purple gloves on. His black hair slicked sideways, glistening with sheen. His thick full lips stretched across his cheeks. His eyes as black as the night and fixated on the man approaching. 

Once he reached his bidder, he realized just how small he felt. He gulped and flashed a little smile while offering the rose. 

“Thank you for your generous bid.” Wilson stammered a moment before he cleared his throat and held the rose up. His smile becoming more genuine. “I don’t think I’m worth that much, but you helped the children.”

Maxwell took a step forward, truly towering over the smaller man. He leaned down until he was a few inches from Wilson’s face and took the rose, his smile growing. 

“I beg to differ, pal.” The man practically purred. 

Wilson’s smile wavered a little. 

“Alright, we still have two more teachers to bid! Let’s finish the auction!” Wickerbottom resumed. 

“Come along, pal. Let’s take a seat.” Maxwell offered his arm.

Wilson glanced up to meet the man’s eyes. The black orbs burning holes into him. Wilson offered a small smile and took the man’s arm. 

Maxwell grinned and escorted Wilson to the nearest empty seat. All the women watched, whispering and giggling as they passed. 

Maxwell sat down, crossing his legs in a regal manner. He held himself high then glanced at Wilson, ushering the smaller man to join. 

Wilson took the seat beside Maxwell, feeling slightly anxious.  An amused chuckle came from Maxwell. He relaxed against the chair and stared at Wilson, while said man kept his gaze on the next bid. 

There was a slightly awkward tension spewing about them. Wilson shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His gaze temporarily leaving his boss to peer around. Hardly anyone was really paying attention to the remaining auction. Their eyes locked onto Maxwell. Some people took pictures and giggled, not believing a celebrity like him was amongst them. Some of the people stared at Wilson, shaking their head in disbelief _he_ was the one Maxwell bided on. Honestly, he couldn’t blame them. He had no idea why. As W.X. said earlier, he was an average man. 

“And that concludes tonight’s auction! Thank you all for participating! You helped us reach our goal! Now, all bidders please meet me by the stage to make payment arrangements.” Wickerbottom instructed. 

Maxwell stood up. He looked down at Wilson with a smile. “If you’ll excuse me, Pal. I have to pay for you.” He smirked with something dark. “Wait for me here.”

“Uh okay?” Wilson responded, arching a brow. 

Maxwell grinned larger and walked towards the stage, a line of bidders following him. 

His fellow teachers slowly made their way towards him. 

“Higgsbury! How did you manage to get the Great Maxwell to make such an outrageous bid like that?!” W.X. demanded  

Wilson shrugged. “Yeah got me.” Then smiled smugly at the bald man. “But I guess he really likes average looking people, huh X?”

The other teachers snickered. 

W.X. glowered spitefully. “Yeah well! There’s obviously some reason why he bid that much on you! You better be careful, Higgsbury!” He stomped back to his bidder. 

“Aye, he’s just being bitter, eh.” Woodie stated. Patting Wilson on the back. 

“The impörtant thing is we were able tö raise enöugh för the children.” Wigfrid nodded. Her eyes glanced at Maxwell talking to Wickerbottom. “And höw lucky are yee tö be wön by the Great Maxwell!”

“I thought he had a show going on?” Wes squeaked. His eyes peering up at Wilson through long lashes. 

“I guess he caught our auction.” Willow said. She too stared at Maxwell. A slight hint of lust in her eyes. “Wish he bid on me. I wouldn’t mind spending a night with someone as rich and sophisticated as him.”

Wilson chuckled. He rubbed his neck and glanced back at the tall man currently signing a check. “I am curious why he bid that much on _me_ and what exactly his date plans consist of.”

“Maybe he’ll take you to Warley’s. It is the nicest restaurant in town.” Willow suggested

“Öh! What if he gives yöu a private performance?”

Wilson rolled his eyes. “Waste of 50,000 if you ask me.”

 “Maybe he wants you to show him around town, eh?”

“I guess we’ll find out.” Wilson shrugged.

The people in the lobby slowly began filing out. Some stopped to snap pictures of Maxwell, while other people came up to Wilson to ask if he knew him. When he told them no, they stared in bewilderment before departing the room. Soon the room only had the teachers, their bidders and a few of the magician’s fans. 

One by one, the teachers left his side to return to their bidder, getting the details about their upcoming date. Wilson couldn’t help the sting of jealousy while watching Wes’ date flirt with him. 

He sighed from his seat and glanced up at Maxwell being bombarded by fans asking for a picture and autograph. He placed his head on his hand and waited. He was tempted to just get up and leave seeing as he was one of the few remaining people around. 

“Forgive me, pal.” Maxwell said, after a minute later. He finally managed to escape his fans and return to Wilson. “I didn’t expect that to take quite so long.”

“It’s fine, I guess.” Wilson responded. 

Maxwell smiled. He extended his gloved hand. “Say pal, we haven’t been properly introduced ourselves. I am Maxwell Carter. And you are?”

Wilson took his hand. “Wilson Higgsbury.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Wilson.” Maxwell nodded. 

“And yours Mr. Carter.”

“Please, just call me Maxwell.”

“Alright, Maxwell.”

Maxwell held Wilson’s hand in his a little longer than considered polite. His black eyes glanced at the fingerless gloved hand in his, an amused smile playing on his lips. “Say Pal, your attire is most interesting. Fingerless gloves, white sleeved shirt with suspenders and a bow tie?”

Wilson smirked. “Adds to my charm, I think.”

Maxwell chuckled. “Indeed, it does.” 

He released Wilson to glance at his golden watch tucked under his sleeve. He made a face at it then peered back at Wilson. His black eyes studied the smaller male. 

The science teacher just looked at him, slightly confused for the reasoning of the taller man’s expression. 

Maxwell tilted his head to the side before he grinned. “Say Pal, would you like to accompany me to a party?”

Wilson blinked. “A party?”

The magician nodded. “Why yes. I was on my way there until I found myself distracted.” He chuckled to himself. 

“I’m not really a partier.” Wilson confessed sheepishly. 

“Consider it your way of thanking me for saving your little school.” Maxwell said. 

Wilson made a face. He didn’t appreciate being both guilted and pressured to a party he didn’t want to go to. Parties were never Wilson’s scene. He felt uncomfortable being around intoxicated people and it made him anxious being around so many of them. However, Maxwell _did_ save the school’s programs and helped the kids with his generous bid. He was right. The _least_ he could do was accompany the man. 

“Alright.” Wilson sighed. He offered a small smile. “I’ll go with you.”

Maxwell’s grin grew. “Wonderful. I’m glad to hear that, pal.”

“Well, you didn’t exactly give me a choice.”

“Precisely.” He chuckled. “Come along, Wilson, we have a party to attend.” He placed his hand behind the smaller man’s back and ushered him towards the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Maxwell ushered the smaller man out of the room and into the hallway. However, they didn’t get too far before he heard his name called. 

“Maxwell!”

The man stopped and glanced over his shoulder only to smile at his assistant. “Hello Charlie.”

She glowered and pointed a finger at him as she closed the distance. “Don’t you ‘hello Charlie’ me! Where did you go? You were supposed to meet with the VIPs before we left for your after party!” She noticed the smaller man staring at her. She noticed her boss’s hand on his back. “Who’s this?”

Maxwell smiled. He turned both himself and Wilson around to face her. “This is Wilson Higgsbury. I bought him.”

“You bought him?! Maxwell, we don’t have time for you to buy a hooker-“

“A hooker?!” Wilson nearly screeched. He placed his hands on his hips then gestured to himself.  “I, _madam_ , am no hooker! I’m a science teacher; a scientist!”

Maxwell chuckled and smiled at Wilson almost lovingly. “Isn’t he charming?”

Charlie glanced between the men. She folded her arms and stuck her hip out. She arched a brow and stared at her boss. “Sir, why did you buy a science teacher? Last I checked you graduated college and no longer need a tutor.”

“The school I work for was auctioning off teachers to raise money to fund our programs.” Wilson pointed at Maxwell. “He paid $50,000 for me.”

Charlie’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head. “Sir?!”

Maxwell shrugged nonchalantly. He took a step behind Wilson and placed his hands on the smaller male’s shoulders, squeezing them. He feigned a saddened face. “But Charlie, he’s a pretty thing and it was to help the children.”

Wilson blushed. He glanced up to stare at Maxwell. The taller man smiled. 

Charlie pinched the bridge in her nose. “Well, I suppose it is your money to spend as you choose, and it was to help children.” She sighed and tapped her watch. “But we really are running late for your after party.”

“Alright, aright, pal. We were just on our way there.” Maxwell said, surrendering his hands. “Let us go then, shall we?”

Again, he placed his hand on Wilson’s back and ushered him down the hallway. 

“The limousine should be waiting at the front, sir.” Charlie informed. 

“A limo?!” Wilson gasped. 

“Why yes, pal. How else would we get there?” Inquired Maxwell. 

Wilson shrugged. “I don’t know. To be honest, I didn’t even think about _where_ we’re going.”

“The Coûteux hotel.” Charlie informed him. 

Wilson gasped. He looked from Charlie to Maxwell. “The Coûteux? That’s the fanciest hotel in town!”

Maxwell chuckled. “I would expect nothing less.”

They reached the end of the hall, the hotel lobby expanding out before them. The three made their way to the exit, of course not without hearing excited squeals for Maxwell. The man flashed them a smile but continued his route. 

“Mr. Carter, your limousine is here.” The valet informed them. 

Maxwell nodded in the valet’s direction. “Thanks, pal.”

They exited the hotel and Wilson gasped at the long black vehicle stretched before him. He’d never been in a limo before. Always wanted to but never had the chance until now. 

The driver opened the car door for them. 

“Say pal, slide on in.” Maxwell ushered to the car. 

Wilson glanced at him then the limo before he approached the vehicle and slipped inside. His eyes lit up upon seeing the nice cream leather interior. It had a warm chestnut brown floor and ceiling. There were small lights among the floor, following a golden line that moved into an elegant design of swirls. The top center of the car were smaller lights that glistened brightly, like glow worms on a cave ceiling. Beside the cushiony sofas was a small bar alighted with the same brown as the interior, held flute and table glasses. A few bottles of whisky behind a golden railing. It was beautiful. 

“Wow!” Wilson couldn’t help exclaim. “It’s stunning inside here!” He scooted all the way in and sat longways. 

Maxwell laughed while he climbed in, taking the nearest seat but still close to the young man. Charlie sat at the far end and started digging through her notes. The driver shut the door for them then climbed into his seat. Charlie gave him the information to their destination before separating themselves from the driver. 

Wilson glanced out the window, like an excited puppy. Maxwell chuckled to himself and watched him. His tongue clicked and the smile on his thick lips stretched. He dipped inside his jacket and pulled out a cigar case. He grabbed a cigar from the tin and cut the cigar with a cutter. 

He glanced over at Wilson. “Say pal, do you care if I smoke?”

“No” Wilson glanced over his shoulder at the taller man and shook his head. “You smoke cigars?”

Maxwell inhaled his stogie and exhaled out the crack in the window. He turned to Wilson and smiled, tilting his head with a curious expression on his face. “Yes.”

“I didn’t know anyone still smokes those.” Wilson confessed. 

Maxwell laughed. Charlie giggled to herself. 

“Yes pal, people still smoke them.” He offered his cigar to him. “Care to try?

“No, thank you.” Wilson politely declined. “I don’t smoke, and I don’t really drink.”

Maxwell arched a brow. “You don’t drink?”

Wilson shook his head. “Not often. Usually on rare occasions or celebrations.”

Maxwell grinned. He bit into his cigar then reached over to the bar, grabbing two table glasses and the bottle of whisky. He scooped some ice into both cups and poured the whisky into the glasses. He offered a glass to Wilson.

“Say pal, have a drink with me.” Maxwell offered. “This is a rare occasion. You’re in a limo with a world-famous celebrity. That doesn’t happen often. Let’s not forget, the school has enough to save the programs for the children. That’s a reason to celebrate, isn’t it?”

Wilson glanced at the cup. He smiled at Maxwell and took the glass. “I guess you’re right. This is a reason to celebrate.” He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip.

The magician grinned. He leaned back in his seat, sipping his own glass as he stared at Wilson. His eyes shifted to Charlie whom was staring at him, giving him a certain look before she shook her head. Her boss chuckled to himself then returned his gaze to the small teacher.

“Wow, this is actually good.” Wilson noted.

“Jack Daniel’s Sinatra Select. One of my favorite whiskeys.” Maxwell nodded, taking another sip.

Wilson glanced over at Charlie. “Would you like a glass?”

Charlie smiled. “No, thank you. I’m more of a wine drinker.”

The science teacher smiled back. “I prefer wine too.” He glanced back at his glass. “But this is really good whisky.”

Maxwell stared at him with admiration. “Your eyes are the same color as the whisky. It’s a lovely shade of brown.”

Wilson blushed. He glanced back at Maxwell. The taller man’s smile grew as he absorbed those golden browns.

“I could easily drink into those eyes.” Maxwell purred.

The smaller man’s cheeks flushed more so. His gaze faltered to his drink. 

Charlie cleared her throat. “Sir, if you don’t mind me asking, what are your plans with Mr. Higgsbury here? You said you won him in an auction. We’re only in town for the week.”

Wilson’s gaze lifted from the floor to his bidder. He too had been curious with his intentions.

The taller man exhaled the tobacco from his lungs and placed his glass down. He smiled at them. “I’m aware of our time here, Charlie. I planned on a nice expensive dinner. Not sure where yet. It’ll have to be Saturday night after my show. Does that work for you, Wilson?”

Wilson nodded, drinking the rest of his whisky. “Yeah. I have the weekends off. Being a teacher and all.”

“Wonderful. It’s a date then.” Maxwell winked.

Again, Wilson’s cheeks reddened. Maxwell chuckled and leaned back, putting out his cigar all the while staring at him, amused.

Thankfully, the limo arrived at its destination. The car halted to a stop then the driver got out and held the door open. 

“Ladies first.” Maxwell said to Charlie.

She rolled her eyes but exited out of the vehicle. Maxwell ushered for Wilson to leave next. The smaller man followed Charlie and stepped out. Maxwell exited after him, his hand immediately finding Wilson’s shoulder to grip on.

“Come pal, the party is up at the top.” Maxwell guided them towards the entrance.

They entered the lobby. The inside was stunning. The walls were golden with white shiny marble floors. There was a giant chandelier above them with a million crystal-like icicles descending. There was a grand staircase in front of them that split both ways up.

There was a commotion going about the room when Maxwell stepped inside. They gasped and pointed at him, snapping pictures as they passed. Just like at the auction. 

Maxwell smiled and waved but continued guiding Wilson with Charlie on his right. They walked up the grand stairs, Wilson couldn’t help but feel slightly regal climbing up them. 

They reached the glass elevators, which thankfully one was ready and empty. They entered inside, where Charlie swiped her card and pressed the penthouse level. The elevator started moving up. Wilson turned around and watched the lobby grow smaller the higher they went. Maxwell watched with that loving expression of his, observing Wilson’s excitement was amusing.

“Stay close to me when the doors open.” Maxwell said to Wilson. “Don’t want to lose you now.”

Wilson glanced up at him. “What do you mean?”

“It’s going to be chaotic when they see Maxwell. This is his after party for him and his friends and VIPs. There’s a lot of fans here and they tend to be overbearing.” Charlie informed him. She glanced at Maxwell. “If anything, sir, I’ll keep an eye on him while you make your rounds.”

“Thank you, Charlie, perhaps for a little while, I’ll keep Wilson with me.” Maxwell glanced down at the smaller man. “Is that alright, pal?”

“Y-yeah. I just uh, kinda get nervous around crowds.” Wilson confessed.

“Don’t worry. Oh, if anyone asks you’re Maxwell’s date.” Said Charlie.

“Why? Is it an embarrassment to buy me?” Wilson glowered at Maxwell.

“No, no, it’s not for my wellbeing.” Maxwell replied.

“It’s for yours.” finished Charlie. “People here can get kinda grabby. They might mistake you for a hooker if they find out Maxwell bought you. Even if you say it was from a school auction. If you’re Maxwell’s date they won’t touch you.”

“Well that’s good to know.” Wilson replied sarcastically. “I’d take you more for good company rather than trashy.”

“It’s the rich you need to be careful.” Charlie warned. Her eyes flashed up to her boss. “They believe they’re entitled to everything.”

Maxwell peered down at her.

“Isn’t that the truth.” Wilson sighed.

“Just stick with us, Mr. Higgsbury, and you’ll be fine.”

The elevator dinged, signaling their floor. 

“Here we go.”

The doors opened, and millions of people came into view. Wilson’s eyes widened in surprise. His heart pounding against his chest. The whisky from before swarming over his head. 

“Good evening, everyone!” Maxwell called out.

Suddenly, all eyes on them. They smiled and cheered Maxwell’s name. Maxwell released his hold on Wilson to take a few steps in front and bowed. The man turned and beckoned Wilson forward. Wilson slowly approached, trying to squeeze his way in as people began to surround Maxwell.

Just as Charlie said, he was bombarded. Everyone going to Maxwell, complimenting him, asking him for autographs or pictures. Slowly, he was engulfed into the crowd. Wilson felt uneasy until Maxwell yanked him by the arm, pulling him out of the crowd and to his side. He rested his hand on Wilson’s shoulder, and pressed him into his body.

“Oh? Who’s this, Maxwell?” Someone asked.

“A fanboy?”

“One of your VIPs?”

Maxwell pulled Wilson close. “This is my date, Wilson Higgsbury.” Maxwell glanced down at him and smiled. “Isn’t he a pretty little thing?”

The crowd was silent for a moment, staring at Wilson. The teacher bit his lip, cheeks flushing with embarrassment, eyes flickering to the ground. A second later, they agreed and began asking questions about Wilson.

Most of the people around them were dressed in suits or elegant dresses. Some smoked cigars and drank their glasses of brandy or wine. They had the stereotypical snobby rich person voice as they talked and made conversation with Maxwell. A few times Wilson chimed in with their intellectual talks. Some seemed pleased while other glowered at him and continued ignoring him to speak with Maxwell.

The man began pulling Wilson along with him as he made his way around. Everyone asking Maxwell questions about this and that. A few times they asked Wilson questions about his relationship with Maxwell. He said nothing other than he was Maxwell’s date and they met at a school auction. Naturally, leaving out _he_ was what Maxwell bided on. The taller man simply said he spent a good sum of money on a lovely piece of art, causing Wilson’s ears to turn red.

The crowd of people began to be a little overbearing, triggering his enochlophobia. They got too close to Wilson and Maxwell. A few times, Wilson felt touches on him and began getting slightly claustrophobic. Thankfully, Maxwell noticed and called Charlie over. He whispered something in her ear before she nodded and escorted Wilson away from Maxwell towards the bar.

“Enjoy yourself?” She asked him.

“No, it was overbearing, like you said.” Wilson shook his head. “I have a minor case of enochlophobia. I don’t like being around big crowds like this.”

“You don’t like crowds, but you work at a school?”

Wilson shrugged. “I said it was a minor case.”

Charlie laughed softly.

 “It gets like that with him. Maxwell is a well-liked and respected man. They all want a piece of him. At least they’re the more elegant crowd. The VIPs are going to be at the bar, getting themselves drunk while they wait for their turn. They’re mostly fan girls who won a contest. People of different society status. You’ll see once we get closer.

She wasn’t joking. Once they reached the bar, Wilson noticed a few girls in short dresses, drinking cocktails while they giggled and gossiped while the rest wore the expensive attire and drank their fancy drinks. They ignored Wilson and Charlie sitting a few seats away. 

Charlie ordered them both a drink. While they awaited, a few people came up to Charlie and started discussing about the upcoming shows, leaving Wilson alone. He sighed and drank his wine. He caressed the ring of the glass and glanced around his surroundings.

He couldn’t see much with the swarm of people but from what he could see it was a nice area. He hadn’t noticed until now that they were outside. It was a warm night, the stars shining bright in the sky. Around the area were giant polished marbles with Greek statues in between them. Strings of lights zigzagged between the pillars. There were a few fire brick fire pits with leather couches in different areas of the rooftop. He saw a jazz band playing near the bar and wondered how he didn’t hear them before.

The place was stunning. 

He took another sip and glanced at the girls getting shitfaced in their skimpy dresses. They were completely out of place. Their attire seemed more fitting for a club rather than a classy party such as this. Wilson glanced down at his own attire. At least his was semi-fitting with his bowtie, suspenders and white sleeved shirt. All he really needed was a jacket, slacks and loafers.

He continued glancing around his area, noticing a few pairs of eyes on him. Some nodded his direction then muttered to their partner. He got a few winks and lustful grins. Wilson blushed and glanced down at the ground until a pair of expensive leather loafers appeared before him.

He glanced up to see a tall, tanned man with sandy blond hair grinning at him. “Why hello there, Bradly Bradford at your service.” He held his hand out. “And you are?”

“Uh, Wilson Higgsbury.” Wilson took his hand.

The man grinned and squeezed. He noticed the fingerless gloves Wilson wore and laughed. “Your attire is most fascinating. Tell me, Mr. Higgsbury, who is your stylist?”

“Myself?”

The man stared at him, surprised, before he started laughing. “My, my, what a sense of humor.” His green eyes flicked with lust. He placed his arm on the bar and leaned closer to the smaller male, Wilson inhaling a peppermint cologne. “Tell me, Mr. Higgsbury” He repeated himself, “How do you know Maxwell Carter?”

“Uh, well, I’m his date.”

The man’s eyes widened. He straightened himself up then adjusted his jacket. “Oh, well, I see. Give Mr. Carter my regards.” He said then walked away.

Wilson couldn’t help but stare after him.

They weren’t kidding. Telling people he was Maxwell’s date was like bug repellent. He was glad though. He didn’t want to get picked up by anyone here. He didn’t know or trust these people.

Wilson finished his wine. He licked his lips and was about to ask for a water when a glass of brandy appeared before him. Wilson glanced at it then up at the bartender.

“I didn’t order this?” Wilson said.

“Mr. Carter ordered it for you. He said you would enjoy this.” The bartender informed.

Wilson brought the glass back before he took a sip. He let out a little “oh” when the liquid touched his taste buds. This brandy was rather delicious too. Probably something expensive. Most liquor he had was cheap. Probably why he didn’t drink much but this expensive stuff was delicious. He knew it would, just not to this extent.

About an hour passed and Wilson was drunk. Every time he emptied his glass, a new one would appear with a taste better than before. He felt giddy.

Several times throughout that hour, men and women came up to him and attempted to hit on him but once he informed them he was Maxwell’s date, they were gone. That was really the only time people came up to him. No one really seemed interested in him and that was okay. He liked being left alone and he was enjoying all his free drinks.

Eventually, Wilson became so intoxicated he found himself laughing any time the floozies started laughing. At one point they invited him to sit with them. They talked about how great their drinks were and how Maxwell was taking forever. Then they’d spew nonsense and laughed about it.

Maxwell finally made it to the VIPs and when he did, he couldn’t suppress a chuckle seeing the drunken science teacher. He was slurring his words, singing a song that made no sense.

He smiled.

 His black eyes lingering on Wilson swaying back and forth. He glanced at the bartender whom nodded a knowing look. 

Maxwell approached his drunken date.

“Say pal, looks like you’re having fun.” 

Wilson glanced up at him. His hazy eyes widened, and he gasped, happily. “Max-Maxwell, youuuu’re hereeee. ‘Ve been gone ’or like...a zillion years.”

“Forgive me for taking so long.” He turned to the VIPs. Three were passed out at the bar while the others continued to drink. One leaning up against Wilson for support. “Forgive me ladies.”

One of the girls shrieked. “Maxwell! zoh, my gersh! You’re here! We ‘ve like totally been waited for like ever for you!” She folded her arms and stared at him grumpily. “You like ditched uss at yer show and then you ditched us some more and took, took, forever to get to us. That’s like…so mean.”

“You’re right, it was rather rude of me. Allow me to make it up to you.” He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a bouquet of roses. “Here.”

The girl shrieked and took the roses. She held it up to her nose. “Oh my god! These ‘re like so pretty! Can you do more magic??”

“I certainly can.”

“Pffffffffffft! There’s no such thing as magic!” Wilson stated, taking another sip of his drink. “Magic ‘s an ‘lusion!”

Maxwell arched a brow and titled his head to the side. “Oh? You don’t believe in magic, pal?”

Wilson shook his head, “No way.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah, now!”

“Did you like not see, see him pull a whole bouquet of roses out of his sleeve? They barely fit!” The drunk girl said.

“Pffffffffft!”

Maxwell laughed, amused. He walked up to Wilson and grabbed his glass, still half filled. “Say pal, watch this.” He held an index finger and dipped it into the drink. The booze sparked into a pink fire.

The crowd around began clapping. Maxwell turned and bowed slightly. He raised the glass then poured it. The fire liquid turning into orange rose petals as it hit the floor.

“Pfffffffffffffft! ‘S all ‘lusion!” Wilson continued to say. “E’ry thin can be esplained by science!”

Maxwell chuckled. “Oh really, pal? How would you explain that?”

“Easy! Your gloves ‘ave a lighter ‘side them” Wilson stood up and pointed a finger at him. “An-“ He tripped over his feet.

Maxwell was quick to act, catching his date before he fell. The magician decided it was time to end the evening. He scooped Wilson into his arms, holding him close to his chest. Wilson allowed himself to be held and closed his eyes, leaning against Maxwell’s chest, inhaling his expensive cologne mixed with the smell of tobacco.

The magician smiled and turned to his audience. “Ladies and gentlemen forgive me but I believe I must call it a night and take my date home.”

His audience let out a disappointed sigh. Not wanting the guest of honor to leave so early.

“It’s been a pleasure. For my final performance I will make my date and myself disappear.” He looked over at Charlie. “If my lovely assistant would help me.”

Charlie smiled and got up from her seat, walking over to her boss, she took her place at his side.

“Charlie, would you please reach into my jacket pocket?”

She nodded and dipped her hand in. She began pulling out a large purple cloak. When the full thing was out of his pocket, she smiled and held it up for all to see.

“Now, cover Mr. Higgsbury and myself completely under the cloak.” He instructed.

She did what was asked. She waved the blanket over them, watching it elegantly drape over her boss’s tall form.

“On the count of three, remove the cloak. One.”

She gripped the cloak.

“Two.”

“Go easy on him.” She whispered near her boss’s ear.

“Three!”

Charlie yanks don the blanket, revealing no one there. Maxwell and Wilson completely vanished from thin air. The audience cheered and clapped. They walked up to Charlie and asked how he did it.

“It’s magic.” She answered.

* * *

 

Maxwell appeared in the elevator with Wilson still half-conscious in his arms. He pressed the button to his floor and felt the elevator go down.

His black eyes peered at the man in his arms. He smiled and brushed away Wilson’s hair from his face.

He was such a lovely thing. Many of the people tonight asked him why he brought Wilson or rather, why he chose him to be his date. They said he was such an average looking man. Maxwell could find someone so much better.

Maxwell scoffed.

How wrong they were. He’d never seen anyone as attractive as Wilson before. He was so glad he stumbled across their pathetic little auction.

Originally, Maxwell walked down the halls of the hotel, to get away from the annoying VIPs that disrespected his performance, screaming and shrilling like teenagers, for every.little.trick he performed. He loathed doing contests but continued doing them because they helped his reputation. Once he slipped away, he passed by the smaller theater, seeing an auction sign outside the door. That grabbed his attention instantly. He loved auctions. He loved waving his money in everyone’s face. He grinned upon reading they were auctioning off _people_. He loved the idea of buying a person and making them his. And he entered the room at the right time. He saw Wilson on stage, smiling and blowing kisses to the crowd. The magician was enthralled with his small frame, bizarre hair but lovely face. He was stunning, even with the beard animal on his face. His light pale skin, gorgeous brown eyes, light plump lips. His attire was charming too. Fingerless gloves with a white silk shirt, suspenders and bow tie. Simply adorable.

Maxwell knew he had to have him. That was why he bid so much. He saw their goal. He knew he could give them beyond their goal. Not only did it make him look good and win brownie points for his prize, but it also made it easier for him to feel obligated to come with him tonight.

The elevator dinged, and the door opened. 

The magician stepped out and walked towards the presidential suite. He reached the door and pulled out his key card, inserting it into the door. It clicked, and Maxwell opened it. He entered the room and walked over to the bed where he gently placed Wilson on the bed.

Wilson moaned lightly, stretching out onto the bed, smiling at how comfy it was.

He was a such a pretty thing. He grinned with dark lust, his eyes absorbing the body before him. He sat on the edge of the bed and caressed the bearded jaw. He’d have to do something about that hair later, after Wilson was completely out. 

Maxwell leaned down and untied Wilson’s bow tie. He unclipped his suspenders, tossing both to the side. He reached for the top of his shirt, hands greedily ready to undo the buttons. He plucked them out, one by one, before he grabbed the ends of the shirt and pulled it apart to reveal the pale flesh underneath. Maxwell purred at the exposed chest with light black hairs speckled across it. He continued hungerly ripping apart the shirt until he was exposed. Wilson was nicely chiseled. He didn’t have much stomach muscle, but his figure was lean. Maxwell licked his lips staring at the mild chest hair that cascaded down, fading lightly until it reached his happy trail. 

“How lovely.” Maxwell purred

Wilson moaned. He opened his eyes to look at Maxwell. 

Maxwell growled lustfully. He felt his pants tighten and leaned over to capture the drunken man’s lips. He moaned at the taste of Wilson. He forced his kisses to deepen and to his delight Wilson was kissing back, too drunk to realize what was going on.

Perfect.

 The magician slid an arm around Wilson’s waist, pulling him closer to his mouth. Wilson mewed a little but continued to kiss the lips dancing against his. Maxwell’s tongue flickered against the other man’s mouth, tasting the lingering alcohol while he awaited access into the mouth. Wilson opened and allowed access to the taller man, Maxwell wasting no time exploring every inch of the teacher’s wet cavern. His tongue slithered up against his, inviting it to dance. Wilson complied. His other hand snaked around to grip a fistful of raven hair. 

Their breaths became heavy, nearly breathless. Maxwell continues devouring the man’s lips, becoming a battle for dominance. 

Maxwell pulled away, his tongue dancing across his lips, lapping up Wilson’s salvia from them. Wilson whimpered and stared at Maxwell longingly. The man chuckled and moved to the intoxicated man’s neck and began sucking and nibbling against the flesh. Wilson moaned, arching his back. His toes curling. Maxwell grinned. His tongue slid up and down one of Wilson’s veins. He licked up to Wilson’s ear, licking the shell and bit his lobe. Another moan left Wilson’s throat. Maxwell licked back down his throat, sucking back on the skin. 

The magic man began ripping off Wilson’s shirt, tossing it to the side as well. His gloved hand caressed the soft smooth skin, down to his pants and began rubbing his crotch. Wilson moaned in Maxwell’s ear. 

“Oh” he breathed. 

“How long has it been since you were last touched, doll?” Maxwell asked, voice husky. 

“Dunno. Been forever. Been...mm...waiting.”

“Waiting for what?”

“Wes”

Maxwell stopped. He sat up and glanced at Wilson. “Saving yourself for another?”

Wilson just stared at him through foggy lusted eyes. 

The dark look in Maxwell’s eyes faded after he took in Wilson’s appearance, grinning at the bulge in his pants. “I’ll make you forget all about this Wes fellow. I’ll make you scream for me.” He leaned down and bit down hard on his neck. 

Wilson yelped. He hissed as Maxwell pierced his flesh with his teeth, drawing a little blood. The taller man quieted Wilson by claiming his lips once again. His hand continued to rub against the bulge, smiling to himself, feeling the smaller man’s dick twitch. He lapped up the blood drops from the bite marks and started rubbing their crotches together. 

Wilson moaned again. He shut his eyes and turned his head the other away, exposing the other side of his neck. Maxwell took no time suckling on it, leaving hickeys and more bitemarks. Maxwell moved his lips down to Wilson’s collarbone, his fingers trailing to his trousers to unbutton them. He disconnected himself from Wilson’s flesh to remove the fabric. He grinned at the black briefs with the bulge in view. 

The taller man took a moment to admire Wilson in nothing but briefs and fingerless gloves. His face heated and red, little pants leaving his swollen lips. He was breathtaking. 

Maxwell removed his clothes until he was in nothing but his own underwear. He removed Wilson’s gloves and finally his briefs, smiling at the completely bear man. He cupped the smaller man’s dick in his hand and began to stroke it. Wilson moaned. Maxwell stroked the shaft, palming the tip and around the head. His fingers slipping between the slit causing the man underneath to jerk and moan louder. 

The magician leaned down and started licking up and down the man’s length. Wilson cried out, moaning and slightly panting at the teasing. Normally, Maxwell would _never_ give anyone head. He was the dominate one in every situation and it was _he_ who received it but seeing Wilson squirm and moan was worth it. He licked up to the head and swallowed his prize. Wilson continued making pretty mewing noises. His head bobbed up and down Wilson’s length, lapping up the salty pre-cum, leaving behind a trail of saliva and sucked on the head. Wilson continued to moan sometimes muttering something unintelligible. 

Wilson came almost instantly. Maxwell growled as his mouth filled. He swallowed, again making this the only exception. He removed his lips from Wilson’s length then flicked his wrist, a tube of lube appearing in his hold. He opened the bottle and squeezed the gel onto his fingers. He moved Wilson’s legs upwards, legs resting on his shoulders, to get a better view on the man’s pink entrance. Maxwell smiled and inserted his index inside. 

Wilson whimpered.

Maxwell grinned. He pushed his finger, twisting further in.

“Ow ow” Wilson whimpered. His eyebrows scrunched up. He tried to pull away from the minor pain, but Maxwell wouldn’t allow it. 

“You’re fine, sweet thing.” Maxwell cooed, he caressed the side of Wilson’s face.

The man stuck another finger inside Wilson. The other hissed. Again, he attempted to get away from the pain, but Maxwell just dug his fingers in further causing the other to halt. He turned his fingers around, like a key, pushing against the ring of muscles, opening and closing his fingers, cutting into the inner flesh. 

“S-stop. Hurts.” Wilson cried.

“It won’t hurt for long, doll.” Maxwell laughed. “You’ll be feeling good in just a few moments.”

“Why?” The intoxicated man asked

“Because I’m going to fuck you.” Maxwell answered, inserting a third finger.

Wilson cried, he thrashed slightly against the fingers inside him. It hurt. He didn’t understand what was happening, but his insiders hurt.

Maxwell continued to thrust his fingers inside the smaller man, inserting a fourth, enjoying the pained cries escaping from such a pretty mouth. He was going to love it when he was inside Wilson. Oh, the noises he’d make! He couldn’t wait to hear them.

He continued to thrust into the smaller man’s entrance, digging up to his knuckles. Wilson cried out and thrashed again but Maxwell grabbed his dick and started pumping into his shaft.

Maxwell removed both hands from Wilson. He retrieved the lube and took out his dick from his underwear. He squirted the gel onto his length, coating himself thoroughly. His eyes fixated on Wilson’s naked form as he did so. When it was covered in gel, he positioned himself at Wilson’s entrance, ready to dive in.

He had waited for this moment all night. His plan to intoxicate and fuck his prize was undergo.

He slid his member inside the small pink bud. At first, Wilson’s entrance wouldn’t accept him, Maxwell’s length bigger than anything he was sure entered inside. However, that was no problem for the taller man. He slowly inserted himself, pushing against the tight muscles that fought against him. He moaned as he slid in. Wilson was so fucking tight it was amazing. The smaller man cried out. Cursing and swearing, crying in pain, begging Maxwell to stop.

“Ow ow ow! Hurts! It hurts! Stop!” Wilson begged.

“No way, darling. I’ve been waiting for this all night.” Maxwell slid all the way in, pausing for a moment, allowing Wilson to get used to the pain and fullness inside. “And you’re going to enjoy every minute of me inside you.”

He began fucking him.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson awoke to his head pulsing and body stinging.

He grumbled, slowly coming to. He groaned and brought his hand to his head. He slowly opened his eyes, regretting it when once brightness struck him. He immediately shut them, resting them for a moment before reattempting. He tried again this time pulling the covers over his eyes for a moment before he peeked out. He realized then he wasn’t home.

His memory was foggy of the events from last night. He remembered the auction and getting in the limo with Maxwell. He remembered going up to the party at the Coûteux but that was it. He couldn’t remember anything else. What happened?

He glanced around finding himself in a very expensive looking hotel room. The door to the bathroom closed. Sounded like someone was showering. What the heck happened?

He sat up and clung to his head as it throbbed more. His hands rubbed his temples then froze. His eyes widened, and he started touching his cheeks. His jaw was completely smooth; his beard was gone! 

Wilson moved to get out of bed but froze again when he found himself naked, covered in scratches with bitemarks all over his pale flesh. 

“Wha-what the??” He panicked. He gasped when he found bruises on his inner thighs. He scrambled out of the bed, wincing at the pain erupting his insides. He paused in his movements, seeing the blood on the hotel sheets. “Oh no. Oh no no.”

Wilson ran to the nearest mirror. He gripped the edges and stared at his bloodshot eyes. They widened in horror, seeing the hickeys and teeth indents upon his neck. His jaw was completely clear of all facial hair. He’d been shaved during his sleep?

His heart thumped loudly against his chest, causing him to cringe and cling at his head. He stumbled dizzily back to the bed. 

“Say pal, you don’t look so good.”

Wilson snapped up to see Maxwell exiting the bathroom in a ruby satin bathrobe. His hair wet and swept back, posture straight and held high. 

Wilson stared at him with a mix of confusion, anger and fear. “What did you do to me?” He demanded. 

“I haven’t the fanciest what you mean, doll. “ he casually replied 

“Don’t call me that!” He snapped, instantly regretting the tone of his voice. 

Maxwell chuckled and walked over to the dining table. A trolley stood beside it. Maxwell uncovered the silver tin, where an aroma of eggs, coffee and pancakes filled the room. The fragrance hit Wilson like a train. It smelled so good. 

“Say pal, you should eat. It’ll help your hangover.” Maxwell offered. 

Wilson glowered at Maxwell. “I’m not eating anything you offer. You roofied me or something then raped me!”

Maxwell laughed as he sipped his coffee. He looked over at Wilson, arched brow with an amused smile playing on his thick lips. “You believe I roofied you then raped you? That’s too good, doll, but it’s incorrect. You slept with me on your own accord. In fact, you enjoyed me fucking you quite a bit.”

Wilson blushed furiously. “I-I did NOT enjoy it!”

Maxwell chuckled. “But you did, doll. You may not remember right now but you will later.” He sipped his coffee then helped himself to the delicious looking breakfast. After taking a bite out of a crepe he spoke again. “Come eat, darling.”

“Will you quit with the pet names!” Wilson barked, regretting it immediately. He clung to his head but glowered at the man. “I will not eat with you! I know you did something to me.” Wilson gasped, suddenly realizing something. “You got me drunk. The bartender. You told him to continue and consistently give me drinks. You purposely took your time, so I would drink!”

Maxwell looked at him, impressed. “Well pal, you figured it out even in your hungover state. You are truly fascinating.” He wiped his mouth with his cloth napkin. “Fortunately for me, you didn’t figure it out beforehand.”

Wilson continued to glower. “Well I’m done with you! This mistake won’t happen again.”

The teacher got up from the bed and started gathering up his clothes. 

“Are you trying to leave in your condition?” Inquired Maxwell.

“I’m not trying to leave; I AM leaving!” Wilson snapped. 

He ignored his pulsing headache and slipped on his briefs, ignoring the black eyes burning into his flesh. He kept the pained sounds in his throat as he bent down while clothing himself. 

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“Home. I’m going home!” He buttoned up his pants. 

“Darling, you really should eat something or at least drink the water and Alka Seltzer beside the night stand.”

“No. I told you I’m not taking anything you’re offering.”

It was Maxwell’s turn to glare. “Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

“Am I? It was ridiculous of me to trust you and come here. This was all a mistake and I won’t allow it to happen again!” Wilson said, now fully dressed. He turned to Maxwell and glared. “I hope you enjoyed using me. It will be the last time I see you, Maxwell Carter. Good day!” Wilson snapped and marched out the door. 

Maxwell shook his head before he took another bite of his breakfast. He chuckled to himself. “What an amusing fellow. A pretty little thing and a joyous fuck. It appears he forgot that I purchased him.” He chuckled again and glanced at the door. “We shall see each other soon, Wilson Higgsbury.”

* * *

 

Wilson walked out of the hotel, tail between his legs, head pulsing against his skull, it was probably a bad sign if you felt your heartbeat in your head. The raven-haired male cringed at every car horn blast, pedestrian calling for a taxi and cyclist ringing their bike bell. Everything hurt. Wilson regretted not taking at least the Alka Seltzer, but he had his pride to keep intact. 

The hungover man called for a taxi, instructing it to take him to work. Unfortunately, he had no time to go home to shower or even change. He’d walk into the school in the clothes he wore last night with hickeys and bitemarks all over his throat. The other teachers would laugh and question his night with Maxwell. 

He quivered. 

 _I can’t believe I was so naive and stupid. He coursed me. He played me perfectly like a violin and got what he wanted out of me._  Wilson thought. He held himself. _I feel like a cheap whore. Paid for to have sex._ He took a deep breath. _He’s gone now. He got what he wanted, and the school programs are safe. That’s all that matters._

The taxi driver pulled up to the school and only then did Wilson remember his work satchel at home. He groaned and smacked himself on the head, instantly regretting it. 

“I guess it will be a movie day today.” Wilson said to himself. He groaned again and walked towards the entrance of the building. 

The sound of chattering students and locker slamming did nothing to help his headache. He really should’ve swallowed his pride and taken that damn pill. He should’ve at least gotten breakfast somewhere. Wilson glanced at the nearest clock. School didn’t start for another ten minutes. He could at least make it to the store and get something for his hangover and pain in his lower body.

“Bonjour Wilson.” 

Wilson turned to see Wes slowly approaching him. He smiled sweetly at him at the French teacher. His presence dimming the attention from his pain, like Wes was the cure itself. Scientifically, that was impossible, but it was a nice thought.

“Bonjour Wes.” Wilson greeted back. 

Wes’ cheeks glowing slightly pink. His blue eyes noticing Wilson’s already worn attire. He blinked at it.

“You’re wearing the same thing as last night.” He noted. 

Wilson scratched the back of his head, then used his other hand to purposely hide his marked neck. “Y-yeah, I fell asleep on my couch when I got home.” He lied. “Then I woke up a little too late and rushed over here. Didn’t even realize I was a little early and forgot my stuff.”

“You shaved too?”

Wilson patted his bare jaw. “Y-yeah. My beard was getting itchy.” He said sadly.

Wes looked slightly disappointed. “I-I thought you looked rather h-handsome with it.” His cheeks reddened.

Wilson’s also did. He turned his head to the side and laughed nervously. “Y-Yeah sorry.”

“Don’t be. I think you a-are equally handsome without it.” Wes squeaked.

Wilson smiled. “T-thank you, Wes. I, erm, also think you are very appealing.”

Wes smiled softly and turned his head to the side. “Merci beaucoup” His blue eyes met Wilson’s. His smile on his black lips grew. “Will you have lunch with us in the teacher’s lounge today? It makes my heart sad to see you eat alone in your classroom. Won’t you please join us?”

“Now how could I saw no to that face?” Wilson chuckled. He nodded then continued. “Oui Wes, I will eat with you guys today.”

The French teacher lit up. “Oh wonderful! Everyone will be so happy to hear that!” He glanced at the clock. “Oh my, I need to get to work on somethings for my class.” He smiled brightly at Wilson. “I will see you at lunch.”

“Yeah, see you, Wes.” He smiled back.

Wes waved then walked towards his class.

Wilson stared after him, cheeks still red, smile remaining on his lips.

“Holy shit, you are practically drooling after him.”

The sound of Willow’s voice right beside him caused Wilson to jump then cling to his head. He glowered at her. “Not so loud, Willow.”

Willow smirked. “Hangover huh?”

Wilson groaned and walked towards his classroom, Willow following him.

“I see you’re also in the exact same clothes as last night.” She said beside him, ignoring the kids and occasionally pushing them out of the way. “You’re also slouching a bit and you’re lacking your confident posture when you walk. Needless to say-“ She grabbed Wilson’s arm and slammed him against the nearest wall. Wilson grunted and hissed. “-you slept with the great Maxwell!”

Wilson’s eyes widened. “N-no I-“

“Oh, ho don’t _even_ attempt to lie, Higgsbury. We all saw you follow him out of the theater. Give me the details! I need to know!”

Wilson narrowed his eyes and pushed her aside. “You don’t need to know anything. Nothing happened.”

Willow laughed. “Yeah, sure.”

They reached his classroom. Wilson unlocked the door, greeting the few children that awaited him. He allowed them to enter first after he opened it.

“If you don’t tell me what happened right this second, I’m going to tell Wes you slept with Maxwell and it’s going to break his fragile little heart.”

“Okay okay! I’ll tell you!” He snapped. He glanced at his students then lowered his voice. “He took me to his hotel where he was hosting a party for his stupid illusion show. He told the bartender to get me smashed, which he did, then at some point brought me to his room and raped me.”

“Oh Higgsbury, those hickeys and bitemarks on your neck say otherwise. He didn’t rape you.”

“Oh yes he-“

_Wilson moaned loudly against Maxwell’s ear as the man sucked and licked his neck. He thrusted into him, each slam causing his endorphins to sing in bliss. He moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Maxwell’s sweaty neck, begging him to fuck harder into him. His short nails digging into the taller man’s neck._

_“Does that feel good, darling? Do you like when I fuck you like this?” Maxwell cooed._

_“Oh, hah, yes. Please, please, ha-harder. Fuck me, harder!” Wilson screamed._

Wilson’s eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets. His face flushed red in embarrassment as he recalled one of his drunken memories.

“Oh fuck.” He cursed. He looked at Willow, completely in shock yet afraid. “I enjoyed it. I enjoyed him fucking me.”

Willow bit her lip with excitement. “You remembered the sweet sex! Oh man, I gotta get me a taste of that fine rich ass.”

Wilson temporarily blinked away his shock to scowl at her. “Yeah, well, you can have him. I want nothing to do with him after last night. He got what he paid for I guess.”

The bell to signify the start of school rang.

“Look, Willow, I gotta set up the movie for my class to watch-“

“-since you’re so hungover?”

He sighed but nodded. “In a word, yes.”

“Say no more, Higgsbury. I got what I wanted.” She reached into her purse and pulled out an Alka Seltzer for him. “Here, you’ll need this.”

Wilson stared at the pill, practically hearing the hallelujah chorus.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, she interrupted him. “I get hangovers as badly as fire on gasoline. Always carry them with me. Also-“ She pulled out a black scarf, wrapping it around his neck, hiding his marks.

Wilson smiled. “Thank you, Willow.”

She winked at him then turned on her heel and walked towards her class.

Wilson turned to enter his own classroom. He walked to his desk and pulled out a small water bottle from his mini fridge and took the pill. He sighed deeply before he started setting up for the movie.

The bell to start the class rang and Wilson smiled through his hangover at his students.

“Good morning, class.”

“Good morning, Mr. Higgsbury.”

“Today is going to be an easy day. Just watching a movie and taking notes.”

The class cheered.

“Good morning, Wilbur Middle School! This is principal Wickerbottom with the morning announcements.” Wilson grumbled and clung to his head at the speaker spewing loudly. “As you’re aware, the last few weeks your fellow teachers and I have done about everything we can to save the school programs and it is with my great pleasure to announce we reached well over our goal!”

The classroom cheered loudly. Wilson cringed at the sound. He wished the pill would kick in. This was a joyous moment, yet he couldn’t enjoy it. Thanks to a certain _someone_.

“To celebrate, we will be having a carnival this Friday, all day during school!”

The cheering increased.

“Yes, yes, calm in your cheering. You should be thanking your teachers. Without their hard work and dedication this wouldn’t be possible.”

“Thank you, Mr. Higgsbury!” Wilson’s class sang.

He masked his pain and smiled at his students. “You’re welcome.”

“What kind of things did you have to do?”

“Oh, just car washes, bake sales and such.”

“I heard there was an auction.” A child said. “The teachers were auctioned off to the highest bidder.”

“Johnny, where did you hear that?”

“My mom told me. She was the one that bided for the bald math teacher.”

Wilson smirked to himself. He sighed then admitted it. “Yes, we were auctioned off last night.”

“Who bided for you, Mr. Higgsbury?”

“Was it a woman?”

“Was it a man?”

Wilson held up his fingerless gloved hands. “Look, guys, I’m not going to say who bided for me, alright? What matters is we saved your programs and we’re having a carnival to celebrate. Now, you can thank me by listening to the rest of the announcement then quietly watch today’s movie, alright?”

The students happily agreed.

The science teacher sighed and focused on his headache while the rest of the announcements were read. After they were finished, Wilson played the movie.

To his delight, the movie was just what he needed. Sure, it was a little too loud (no matter how much he turned it down) for his liking but the Alka seltzer kicked in. Then again, to his delight, Willow popped into the classroom with a breakfast burrito she made in her class, filled with eggs and bacon, and handed it to him. Wilson couldn’t be more appreciative towards her.

By third period, his hangover diminished enough to where it was just an ache. He wished he could say the same for his lower body. However, he was in better spirits regardless. 

Wilson had a free fourth period to do as he pleased. He usually spent this time to grade papers or plan the next few days but without his note bag he couldn’t. He decided to go to the teachers’ lounge since he had nothing else to do.  He locked up his classroom and walked down the hallway, glancing at some of the classrooms while passing by. 

He reached the main entrance, seeing a few kids walk in and out. He smiled at them but proceeded to his destination. The teachers’ lounge was just passed the office. The door to said room opened and Wickerbottom was walking out. Wilson smiled at her. She smiled back. 

“Oh, Higgsbury, there you are.” Wickerbottom said. “Impeccable timing.”

The door behind her widened and Wilson froze. 

Maxwell walked after her. 

The taller man noticed the smaller. The thick lips twisted into a smug smile. His black eyes fixated on brown, absorbing the astonish from the other. His posture confident and held high, like a king staring at a rare jewel. 

“Wh-what’s he doing here?” Wilson demanded.

Wickerbottom scrunched up her nose at the distasteful manner in Wilson’s tone. 

“Show some respect, Higgsbury, after all, this man is the reason the programs are continuing.” She glanced back at Maxwell. “Forgive him, Mr. Carter.”

“I shall do so if he’d apologize to me.” Maxwell grinned. 

“What? No!”

Wickerbottom glanced at Wilson. Her face stern as she lightly tapped her foot against the linoleum floor. “Apologize to him _NOW_ , Higgsbury. You owe him that much for his overly generous bid.”

“He should be apologizing to _me_!” Wilson snapped

“Why?”

“Yes pal, why? Did I do something to you that requires an apology?” Maxwell inquired. His face growing smugger by the moment. 

Wilson could only glower. He couldn’t possibly bring up the fact the man intoxicated him to get in his pants. He didn’t want anyone to know he slept with Maxwell. It was bad enough Willow knew. Worse if Wes found out. 

For the risk of anyone else finding out, he took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. “No, you didn’t-” He said through his teeth. “-but I do apologize for my behavior.”

Wilson wished he could slap the smug satisfaction right off Maxwell’s face.

“Say pal, apology accepted.” Maxwell said. “Now regarding your question, the lovely Ms. Wickerbottom was showing me around the school grounds.”

“Why?” Asked Wilson, still eying Maxwell suspiciously.

“Honestly, Wilson, if you paid more attention to the morning announcements rather than burying your nose inside a science book, you’d know what was happening.” Huffed the principal. “The carnival we’re throwing isn’t just in celebration of the funding. It’s also to thank Mr. Carter. I’ve asked him to perform and he agreed.”

Wilson crossed his arms. “Displaying your illusions for all to see.”

“Say pal, it’s magic.”

“It’s an illusion. I’ve said it before there’s no such thing as magic.”

“Oh Wilson, knock it off!” Wickerbottom snapped. She turned to Maxwell. “Forgive him, Mr. Carter.”

Maxwell held up a hand. “It’s alright but I would like a moment to speak with Mr. Higgsbury alone, if I May?”

“Of course. You probably need to go over the details of Saturday.”

“Saturday?”

Wickerbottom glanced at him. “Did you forget the auction last night? This man paid $50,000 for a date with you. This Saturday. Honestly, Higgsbury, I thought you were an intelligent man.”

“Don’t be too hard on him, Ms. Wickerbottom. He probably had a long night last night and can’t recall most of the details.” The smugness creeping back on his face.

Wilson glowered.

“Mr. Carter, classroom 114 is empty if you’d like to conversate with Wilson there.” The principal offered.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Maxwell said. He grinned at Wilson. “Come along, pal.”

Maxwell walked towards the classroom Wickerbottom directed him to. At first, Wilson didn’t move. He held his ground as Maxwell brushed by, purposely touching him. Wilson would’ve continued his original route, but his boss blocked his path and gave him a look. He sighed then reluctantly followed Maxwell.

Wilson walked towards the classroom, sighing upon entering.

“Say pal, shut the door.” Maxwell ordered. He stood only a few feet away, his hands in his trouser pockets, in a very businessman-like manner. He grinned as he took in the smaller man. “We don’t need...witnesses.”

Wilson didn’t like the sound of that at all. “I think I’d rather leave it open after you said that.” Wilson challenged.

Maxwell arched a brow. He snapped his fingers and suddenly the door slammed shut. Wilson jumped in surprise, gasping as he ran back a few feet from the startle. He returned his surprised gaze to Maxwell.

“How did you do that?” Wilson gasped.

Maxwell’s grin grew. He thoroughly enjoyed the frightened look in those golden browns. “It’s magic, doll.”

Wilson frowned at the name. “I told you to stop calling me that! What are you even doing here?”

“I was shown the school grounds, as your boss informed you. Didn’t you hear, pal?”

“I don’t buy that for a minute! What’s the real reason you’re here?” Wilson demanded again.

Maxwell chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. “It’s the truth, darling. I received a call from your boss, thanking me again for my generous bid for you and asked me to join and partake in this silly carnival. I accepted and came by so she could show me around the school.”

“And it didn’t cross your mind to stumble across me?”

The magician’s smile turned slightly dark and started strolling towards the smaller man. “Of course, it crossed my mind. In all honesty darling, that’s why I even agreed to perform at such a silly event.” He held his arms out. “I am The Great Maxwell, I perform at the most exclusive and famous of places.”

Wilson started backing away from the approaching man. His eyes getting wider when he backed into the wall where Maxwell placed an arm above Wilson’s head and trapped him with the other.

“I’m a very busy man, doll. I’d never agree to performing at such a pathetic place as a public school that can’t even afford to pay for its extracurricular activities. However, not only will this improve my image, performing _free_ for a bunch of snot nosed brats, but it gives me the perfect opportunity to see you.” Maxwell grinned and started to caress Wilson’s jaw. “I quite enjoyed myself, darling. Did you finally recall your memories?”

Wilson glowered. His face blushing, causing him to turn to the side, not wanting to see the smug look in those cold eyes. “Yes, I recalled some.”

“I wasn’t lying when I said you enjoyed it.” Smugness in his low crisp tone.

“I was drunk!” Wilson snarled. “Of course, I enjoyed it!” He glowered spitefully at the taller man, pointing a finger, accusingly at him. “It WON’T happen again! I won’t ever allow you to take advantage of me like that!”

Maxwell chuckled darkly whilst gripping his chin. “Perhaps next time I shall roofie you, like you accused originally?” He bent down to purr in his ear. Wilson pressed his head to the side in attempt to get away from him. “Should I slip it in your morning coffee? Give your fellow teachers something to give to you? Then when you’re unconscious, I’ll scoop up your lifeless body and fuck you raw. You’d never even know.” His voice dripped with vinegar disguised as honey.

Wilson cringed and trembled.

Maxwell grinned and licked the shell of his ear. Wilson attempted to escape but Maxwell hooked him in, bringing his body closer, nearly pressing their chests together. Wilson stared at him with those beautiful fearful cognac eyes. His black eyes hazy with lust. He absorbed everything that was Wilson Higgsbury until he noticed the scarf on his neck. He frowned and tugged on it.

“Darling, what’s this?” he inquired.

Wilson sneered, defiantly. “Something to hide all proof of last night.”

Maxwell tsked and shook his head. “Oh, pet, that won’t do. That won’t do at all.” He removed it, letting it fall, like a leaf in autumn. His other hand moved to his neck, massaging and caressing every hickey, every bitemark plastered on the beautifully pale skin. They stood out, glistening, like red rubies in a mine. He enjoyed the look of them. His mark on his property.

He leaned forward, Wilson doing the opposite, preventing him from going near his throat. His head hit the wall and glared defiantly at the taller man.

“You can hide them all you want, my pet, but the fact of the matter is, they’re still there. Proof of last night, etched into your skin like a fine thread.” He trailed his nail along the markings, eventually up to his jawline.

“They won’t always be there.” Wilson challenged back. “Your mark on me will heal and it will be like it never happened.”

“Should I give you a more permanent one then?” Maxwell offered. “Should I carve my name into your flesh for all to see? Should I bite you so hard, you’ll need stitches which will scar?” Onyx eyes shimmering with dominance and dark lust.

Wilson panicked. He fought against Maxwell but the taller man was stronger. He pressed Wilson against the wall then yanked on his hair. Wilson hissed and tried to call out for help but the magician covered his mouth with a gloved hand. He forced Wilson’s head to the side, exposing his neck, then opened his mouth, ready to press his canines into Wilson’s flesh, like a vampire.

There was a knock at the door. “Mr. Carter?”

Maxwell growled. “Give me just a moment, madam.” He feigned kindness in his tone. Looking from the door back to Wilson. “It appears our time alone is up.” He sighed.

He removed his teeth from Wilson’s throat, then angled him upright but kept him locked in between his arms. “Scream and I will snap your neck.” He removed his hand from his mouth but stroked his bottom lip.

Wilson scowled viciously at him. Hate like a fire in his whisky eyes.

It did nothing to phase the rich man. Instead, he grinned and leaned in to capture Wilson’s lips.

Having nowhere to run, Wilson’s lips were forced into Maxwell’s. The man’s mouth felt wrong and foul. His assertive nature most unappealing.

The man pulled away with a grin. “I’ve grown very fond of those lips.” He murmured. “I shall anticipate the taste throughout the week.”

“Wh-what? Why?” Stammered the scientist.

Maxwell pulled away, smugness glowing ever so bright. “Thanks to this good deed of mine, it would infuriate the fans whom paid for a show, only to find out I’m performing here free. My schedule has cleared up except for the exclusive shows, which, prefer not to be around children.“ His grin widened, revealing his almost fang-like teeth. “We’ll be seeing a lot more of each other, doll.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Wilson grumbled on his way to the teacher’s lounge. 

This day kept getting worse. 

It was bad enough waking up with a hangover, covered in bitemarks and bruises, in a hotel with no recollection of what happened to the night prior only to find out the man he thought was a saint was really a demon whom purposely got him drunk and took advantage of it. Just when he thought he’d never see him again, there he was, following his boss whom invited him to perform at the carnival, resulting in the man to free up his schedule to help the school out. Meaning he’d be there…at the school…purposely to see Wilson.

Wilson groaned, adjusting the scarf back to hide all the markings.

He entered the teacher’s lounge, seeing Woodie, Wigfrid and W.X. eating their lunch. Woodie was eating a sub, W.X. eating something that looked like mush and Wigfrid eating a hefty meaty sandwich. 

The three glanced up when they saw the science teacher enter the room. 

Woodie and Wigfrid smiled upon his entry. W.X. scoffed

“Wilsön! Glad tö see yöu’re jöining us!” Wigfrid beamed. 

“Hey Wilson” greeted Woodie

Wilson smiled softly. “Hey guys.”

“So, you finally decided we’re good enough for you to join, huh?” W.X. sneered. 

Wilson threw him an annoyed glare. “I’ve never said that. I just enjoy working while I eat.”

“Yeah sure.” The math teacher scoffed. 

“Y’know it’s okay to take a break and join us, eh.” Said Woodie, taking a bite of his sub. 

Wilson ran a hand through his hair whilst walking over to the table. “Yeah, I just get caught up in-“

“-science” the other teachers finished.

“Sheesh, Higgsbury, you need to get laid.” W.X. stated, taking a spoonful of whatever, he was eating.

Wilson blushed furiously. “I don’t need to get laid!”

 _Unfortunately, that happened last night. I don’t think rape is considered as laid._ He thought to himself _At least not in the sense he’s saying._

“Or maybe start dating first.” Said Woodie, elbowing the math teacher.

W.X. glared back at Woodie then glanced back at Wilson. “Yeah, find yourself a nice woman.”

“Man” Wigfrid and Wilson corrected.

W.X. looked at them. “What?”

“Öur böy here swings för the öther team” Wigfrid informed him.

W.X. stared at Wilson. “You’re gay?”

Wilson nodded then crossed his arms. “Is that an issue?”

W.X. stared at him. “I’m not comfortable with it.”

“And why’s that?” Wilson glared. 

“He’s still the same science löving nerd we knöw.” Wigfrid defended him.

“I don’t want you checking me out or whatever.”

Wilson laughed. “Don’t flatter yourself, W.X. You’re not my type.” He smirked. “I don’t go for baldies.”

W.X. glared, about to retort when the door opened with Willow and Wes entering.

“We’re hereeee~.” Willow sang.

“What took you so long, eh?”

“I was makin’ lunch for Wilson here.” Willow answered as she handed the science teacher a grilled ham and cheese sandwich.

Wilson smiled and thanked the home ec. teacher. He walked over to the soda machine to buy a drink. He really didn’t like to drink soda, but he knew Willow’s food was either really hot or extremely burnt. 

“Why are yöu making Wilsön lunch, Willöw?” Asked Wigfrid.

“He forgot his stuff today. Figured I’d be nice and make him something.” Willow shrugged taking a seat and dug into her very burnt sandwich. “Mmmm, you can taste the fire.”

“Now that you mention it, eh, aren’t you wearing the same thing as last night?” Woodie noted.

Wilson tensed. “Uh, yeah.”

“Didn’t you leave with the Great Maxwell?” W.X. said, staring at him suspiciously.

“Y-yeah, I left with him. I, uh, he invited me to go with him to a party...”

“A party? Yöu went tö a party with THE GREAT MAXWELL??” Wigfrid squealed.  She got up from her seat and ran to Wilson, gripping his clothes and slamming him into the soda machine, causing an extra soda to pop out. She ignored Wilson’s hiss and continued. “Tell me EVERYTHING!”

“Wigfrid chill. Well, that’s something I never thought I’d say.” Said Willow. She grimaced as she repeated the word “ _chill_ ”

“He can’t give us the details if you slam him into the machine.” Woodie said.

“I still need to see who’d win in a wrestling contest. Wigfrid or Wolfgang.” Willow noted. Woodie and W.X. nodded in agreement.

“One day you shall see the strength of the mighty Wolfgang!” The gym teacher walked in. He watched as Wigfrid continue to demand the details from Wilson. “Oi, Wigfrid, let tiny science man down before you break his brain.”

“His brain is already broken.” W.X. snickered.

“Shut up, Mr. Clean” Wilson snapped.

The teachers laughed at his remark.

Wigfrid released Wilson but continued to grip his arm and dragged him over to the table without allowing him to get the drink he paid for. She forced him to the chair beside her then stared at him.

“Ökay, I released yöu, nöw tell me what happened at the party!” She demanded.

“What party?” Asked Wolfgang.

The others filled the gym teacher in. Wilson groaned and reached over to his lunch and began nibbling on it. The sandwich wasn’t too bad. Honestly, Willow could cook if she focused on the food instead of the fire...which was rare. The sandwich was delicious, but he wished he could get the soda he paid for. Wigfrid’s death grip on his arm prevented him from retrieving it. 

The soda Wilson paid for appeared before him. The scientist glanced up and smiled seeing Wes retrieved the drink for him and took the free one. He smiled shyly at Wilson with his cheeks flushing lightly. Wilson also blushed as he smiled back. He thanked the French teacher via sign language. It was another thing the two had in common. It was nice to have another form of communication. It was like their secret language.

“Ökay, Wölfgang is caught up with everything he missed last night!” Wigfrid said impatiently. She turned to Wilson. “Details, Higgsbury! I need tö knöw what a party with The Great Maxwell is like!”

“It wasn’t much. I mean, there was bunch of rich sophisticated people at the rooftop of The Coûteux-“

“The Cöûteux??”

“That’s the most expensive hotel in town!”

“Did you get to meet any famous people?”

“Not really. I just spent time with his assistant while he mingled.”

“Did you guys...um...do anything...like, uh, kiss?” Wes asked shyly, slight sadness in his eyes as he asked.

“More like did you fuck?” Snapped W.X. “Since you’re into men.”

“W.X.!”

“What?” Snapped W.X. “Look how he came to school today! Wearing the exact same clothing from last night! His hair isn’t even the usual weird W shape he styles it in. You look like you have a hangover and there’s a painful slouch in your walk. Tell me I’m wrong, Higgsbury.”

Wilson opened his mouth to lie, not at all wanting to admit that his least favorite teacher was right about everything. He didn’t want to admit that Maxwell got him drunk and fucked him. They probably would react the same as Willow. They wouldn’t believe that he was raped. They’d say he was overreacting. He didn’t want them to know especially Wes.

“I-“

“-He stayed the night at my place.” Willow chimed in. 

The teachers turned to Willow whom was casually eating her burnt lunch.

W.X. narrowed his eyes at her. “Really now?”

“Yes really, Mr. Clean.”

The teachers laughed and W.X. scowled.

“Wilson drank a little too much and called me to get him.”

Wigfrid asked “Then where was Maxwell?”

“Like Wilson said, he was mingling with other people.”

“So, Wilson, you just left the party without letting him know?” Woodie asked. “Seems a little rude and ungentlemanly of you.”

“I informed him I was leaving. He helped me get to Willow.” Wilson went along with the lie. “I ended up staying at Willow’s being too drunk to take care of myself.” Wilson stared up at the teacher in raven pigtails. “Thank you again, Willow.” He thanked, giving her a look meaning for helping him out.

She smiled and winked. “Anytime, Wilson. Just don’t forget to give your dog extra love for abandoning him last night.”

Wilson groaned. “I know, poor Chester. He was probably lonely and sad last night.”

“But Wilson, I thought you told me earlier you slept on the couch of your home?”

Wilson’s eyes widened, forgetting he said that earlier but thankfully, Willow came to his rescue again.

“He was so drunk he thought he was at his house.” Willow shook her head.

“Y-yeah.” Wilson gave Wes an apologetic look. “Sorry for the confusion, Wes. I was still pretty hungover when you asked.”

“Oh! Okay” Wes smiled, accepting the lie, making Wilson feel bad. “So, you have a dog, Wilson?”

Wilson smiled and nodded.

The teachers began breaking off in desperate conversations after they seemed to accept Wilson and Willow’s explanation. Wilson didn’t really care about the conversation of the others. He was solemnly focused on Wes. 

His whisky colored eyes fixated on everything that was Wes. He watched as the quiet man drank his soup. He watched his small hands swirl the spoon in the thick liquid, watching the vegetables and meat pop up from underneath before he scooped the broth up to his black glossed lips. He slurped the liquid up and Wilson watched almost hungrily as he licked his lips from the excess soup. The blue eyes framed with long cow-like lashes peered up and reached out for Wilson’s, absorbing his gaze before his lips turned upright in a smile. A small tint of red flooded his cheeks as he stared at him. He blinked and shyly glanced away.

Wilson’s heart skipped a beat. He wanted so badly to reach over and claim those black lips with his. He wanted to taste Wes. He wanted to taste the sweetness of Wes even if he tasted the remains of the man’s lunch. He wished he could. He wished he was brave enough to confess his feelings to Wes. He could only hope that the shy man would recuperate them. 

“Did you hear the tall magician man you spoke early of, is to be here at the school all week?” Wolfgang said in his thick Italian accent.

All conversations dropped, and the gym teacher had their attention. All but one.

“Really?”

“Why?”

“From what boss lady said, tall magician man will help spread word of the carnival.”

“Yeah he’s cancelling all his performances for the week.” Wilson scoffed.

Now the eyes turned to him.

 _Shit_ Wilson thought.

“Seriöusly? That’s a huuuuuuuge deal för him.” Wigfrid said. “Maxwell önly plays at the best places. Höw dö yöu knöw he cancelled them?”

Wilson sighed. “He told me.”

“What?”

“When?”

Wilson groaned inwardly. He should’ve kept his mouth shut. He sighed and continued. “I saw him and Wickerbottom come out of the office. I asked the boss why he was there, and she said she was showing him around for the carnival. Then he told me he cancelled some of the less expensive shows since the richer audience wouldn’t want to come to the school and be surrounded by kids.”

“Wow, that’s pretty neat of him.” Said Willow dreamily. 

“What a nice guy, eh? Clearing his schedule to help the school out.” Spoke Woodie.

“Probably doing it for his reputation...but still, technically he didn’t have to cancel his shows to advertise for the carnival.” W.X. agreed.

Wolfgang nodded. “Tall magician man is good.”

Wilson shook his head. They didn’t know just how wrong they were. “Guys, he’s really not all he’s choked up to me. He’s not this nice, charitable, good-hearted man. He’s a selfish, entitled, manipulative asshole. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants.”

The teachers stared skeptically at Wilson. “And how do you know all this?” They asked.

“He seems like a nice guy to me.” Woodie shrugged.

“Exactly, that’s his act. He is a performer, like Wigfrid said. He’s acting. I saw how he was last night at the party. What he did to m-“ He caught himself before accidentally spilling the beans. “-what he did...was show me his real nature.”

The room was silent for a moment, everyone considering this until W.X. said, “How exactly would you know since you were drunk?”

“I wasn’t completely intoxicated to where I didn’t see how he acted!” Wilson retaliated.

“I don’t know, Higgsbury. W.X. has a point. You tend to exaggerate when you drink.” Willow said.

“I hardly drink!” Wilson took a deep breath to calm himself. “I’m serious guys. It’s all an act. He’s only doing this to help his image.”

_And get to me_

“I believe you, Wilson.” Wes spoke up.

“Pft, you would.” Willow snickered, elbowing the French man.

Wes blushed and looked away. “He is a little scary.”

“Scary!?” Wigfrid and Willow bellowed.

“Maxwell Carter is öne öf the möst attractive men in this wörld!” Wigfrid stated.

“Yeah! I love how classy and handsome he is. Maxwell Carter was one delicious man.” Willow licked her lips.

The men in the room stared at the females, shaking their head at them.

“I agree with small mime man. He brings the shivers to Wolfgang.”

“I’m not a mime.” Wes mumbled to himself.

Wilson chuckled and smiled to himself. Wes was simply too adorable for his own good.

The rest of their lunch went on with debates about Maxwell Carter being creepy or not. Majority being he wasn’t. It didn’t matter to Wilson though. They didn’t see Maxwell for the man he was.

Wilson hadn’t seen much from their night together, but it wasn’t hard to calculate the man’s person with all that was said to him in private. He knew Maxwell was a man that enjoyed his fame and the power his riches brought. He was vain and entitled. He didn’t care for the mass majority of his audience. He cared about himself and like stated before: When Maxwell wanted something, he’d go for it. Unfortunately, what he wanted was Wilson. The raven-haired man had to be cautious this time. He had to be wary of Maxwell and his actions and do his best to avoid him at all costs.

Lunch ended and one by one the teachers exited the lounge to return to their classroom. Willow, Wes and Wilson were the last ones.

“Hey Willow?” Wilson called for the pyromaniac.

She glanced over her shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for lunch and...” He bowed his head in shame. “Earlier.”

She smiled and winked. “You owe me one.”

Wilson smiled back. “Yeah, I do.”

She smiled wider before returning towards her destination.

“Hey, uh Wilson?”

Wilson stopped and glanced at the approaching Wes. “Yea?”

“I, uh, if-if you’d like...I can take y-you home after school?” Wes offered.

Wilson grinned. “Sure, yes thank you!” He said a little too excitedly. He caught himself and calmed himself. “Uh, I mean, thank you, Wes. I appreciate that.”

Wes smiled into is hand. His blue eyes beaming with delight at the answer received. “Okay!”

“I’ll meet you here at the lounge?”

Wes nodded. Excitement emanating off him.

Wilson chuckled. Wes was really adorable. “Okay, I’ll see you here.”

Wes smiled and turned to the other direction.

Wilson sighed dreamily as he watched the other go. This was good! He’d have some alone time with Wes! Maybe today wouldn’t be bad after all. 

 

School finally ended. The kids almost completely running out of their classrooms, desperate to get home and do whatever kids did nowadays. Wilson awaited until his classroom was empty before he started packing up. Usually, he had a few stragglers to ask him questions about an assignment but since today was a movie day there were none. And since Wilson left his satchel at home, which meant there was almost nothing left to pack up.

The science teacher shut off the lights and exited his classroom then locked the door. He walked down the hallway, seeing a few kids standing around chatting by their lockers.

“Did you hear that the Great Maxwell was actually _here_ today?” A student gossiped to her friend.

“No way! Seriously!?”

“Yeah! Melissa said that Courtney said that Margarita said she saw him walking with Ms. Wickerbottom today.”

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe he’s actually here!”

“From what Margarita said, he’s going to be here all week to help advertise for the carnival!”

“Oh my gosh! Maxwell is so cool and sweet!”

Wilson rolled his eyes as he walked passed them. He was _really_ tired of hearing how great Maxwell was when in fact he wasn’t!

The two girls started walking behind Wilson, not necessarily following him, just going the same way. They continued to gossip.

“From what I heard, he’s the reason the school is even able to keep the programs. Margarita said he bid $50,000 on a teacher!”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah! He’s also the reason why we get a carnival Friday.”

“Wow he’s so generous. What teacher was it? Do you know?”

“No. Margarita tried to get the info out of one of the receptionists but Wickerbottom shooed her out.”

“Dammit. I wanna know who was lucky enough to get auctioned off to such a big celebrity like Maxwell Carter.”

 _It was me_ _and it’s not lucky. It’s bad enough I have to see him for our stupid date but now I get to see him all over school._

The girls turned down a different direction and started talking about something else.

Unfortunately, the remaining students were all gossiping about the same thing. Maxwell. Maxwell. Maxwell!

Wilson groaned.

Luckily, his knight in white was waiting outside the teacher’s lounge for him. He smiled at the sight of Wes, standing a little anxiously, holding his school satchel, waiting for Wilson.

Wilson walked with a little dance in his step over to the waiting teacher.

“Hey Wes.” Wilson greeted him.

Wes glanced up from his hands and beamed at Wilson. “Bonjour Wilson.”

“Hope you weren’t waiting too long for me.” Wilson apologized.

Wes shook his head. “No. I just got here.”

“Okay good.” Wilson scratched his head. “I would’ve felt bad if you were.”

“I would’ve waited no matter what.” Wes blushed.

Wilson blushed too. “T-thanks. Uh, shall we then?”

Wes nodded. 

The two walked out of the front of the school, neither saying a thing, both being too shy. However, the least shy one finally spoke up after they began making their way to the parking lot.

“I appreciate this, Wes. Thank you.”

“Ce n'est pas un problème, Wilson.” Wes replied in French.

Wilson bit his lip. Hearing Wes speak French was probably one of the top favorite things he liked about the smaller man. It was very sexy and turned on the taller of the two.

They reached Wes’ small yellow Volkswagen Beetle. Wilson couldn’t help but smile at Wes in such a fitting car.

“Pardon, Wilson, my car isn’t too big.” Wes apologized while he unlocked his car.

Wilson smiled and shook his head. “It’s alright! I don’t mind at all.”

Wes smiled back. “Okay!”

The two men got into the vehicle together. Wes asked Wilson for his address then drove towards the direction. Again, the two were silent for a while. This time Wes starting the conversation.

“I’m glad we were able to save the programs.”

“Yeah me too.” Wilson glanced sideways at the driver. “Uh...how do you feel about your, uh, bidder? She’s kinda cute?”

Wes shrugged shyly. “She talks too much. She’s from France too.”

“Huh, small world.”

Wes nodded. “I know she will want to have a date like back home, but I am not too interested in that. I want to experience more American things. I know the ways of home.”

Wilson stared at him. “What would you want to do?”

“I don’t know. Eat American cuisine? Go to a baseball game? See more of the city? Stuff like that.” He sighed. “I already know my date will want to dine at The Coûteux and eat cheese and drink wine.”

Wilson scratched the back of his head and blushed. “Um, well, maybe I can take you out sometime? Uh, show you around the city and eat American food? Honestly, most of the time we just deep fry everything.” Wilson laughed nervously.

Wes turned, blue eyes glistening like sapphires. “Truly? You would do that for me?”

Wilson nodded. “Y-Yeah, I-if you wanted. I’m not much of a baseball guy but I could get tickets to the next game?”

“I would love that very much!”

“Okay! It’s a date!” Wilson gasped. He covered his mouth and blushed furiously. “Uh...uh, I mean...”

Wes smiled softly. His own face flushing red. “Oui, it’s a date.”

The science teacher’s heart flipped several times with glee. He had a date with Wes! Of course, it wouldn’t be until next week, but it was a date nonetheless!

They reached Wilson’s small little townhouse. It wasn’t in the best area, but it also wasn’t in the worst. Neighbors were wary of each other and kept an eye out for anything strange, which was good. His home was cheap looking on the outside, but the inside was fixed up nicely. Wilson thanked Wes for the ride and offered him to come in and meet Chester. The quiet man was more than happy to meet the shaggy orange mutt. 

Chester was happy to see Wilson. Whimpering and jumping on him the moment his owner walked in. He licked and slobbered all over his face before he noticed Wes. He barked happily then jumped onto Wes attempting to lick him too. When Chester finally calmed down, Wes started petting him while Wilson filled up his food dish.

The inside of Wilson’s place was quaint. Once you entered, you were met with stairs a few feet away. The room revealing beside the stairs was the living room which consisted of a 42’’ tv on a stand a small navy-blue couch and marron recliner. The dining room behind the couch and the kitchen just peeping through at the end. It was clean, but books and paperwork were cluttered here and there. A few beakers and test tubes on his table. It was lived in and it showed just how much of a science nerd Wilson was.

Wes finally left after a few brief exchanges. Wilson felt like a teenager again having a date with his crush. He danced around humming and singing, then Chester wanted to join so Wilson danced around with him too. His heart thumped against his chest like a rabbit’s foot. His body tingled with excitement. Even though it wouldn’t be for another week, he was still excited.

The man decided it was time to finally wash up and perhaps take a minor nap. Despite that his hangover was nearly all gone, the headache was still making itself known. He gave his dog one last pet before he climbed up the stairs to his room and retrieved a fresh change of clothes. He walked to his bathroom and started undressing himself. He only managed to remove his suspenders, the scarf and unbutton his shirt before he stopped.

Wilson stared at his reflection in the mirror, examining the marks still tainting his flesh. The bruises had gotten darker. The bitemarks and scratches settled into his flesh, making themselves at home. He brought his fingerless gloved hand to the bitemarks on his neck, feeling the teeth indents and small dried blood droplets. 

He frowned at his reflection and shook his head. “I can’t be careless like that again.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m just glad only Willow saw them. I’d never hear the end of it from W.X. I wouldn’t be able to see look at Wes. I don’t want him to know. I don’t want any of them to know.” He glanced back at his reflection. A sudden thought occurred. “But maybe if I showed them then they’d see how he really was?” He scoffed and rolled his eyes at himself. “This proves nothing other than he enjoys biting during sex.” He groaned again. “I can’t believe I had sex with him but then again I didn’t have a choice.”

He shook his head to rid the thoughts. He didn’t want to think about that now. He just wanted to take a shower, put on a fresh pair of clothing and take a small nap. 

With that in his mind, he continued removing his clothing, tossing them into the laundry basket. He turned on the shower and waited a few moments for the water to heat up before he slipped in. He moaned with delight as the water washed over his being, absorbing into his flesh. His styled black hair falling limp and heavy, sliding down to touch his skin. Wilson’s hair was rather long when it was soaked however he always had it in his bizarre “W” shaped style; his length was forgotten. Perhaps it was time for a trim. 

Wilson whimpered when the water struck some of his cuts and other small injuries. It stung for a couple moments. He hissed and bit his lip while awaiting the pain to diminish. Once it did, he was able to relax.

His shower only took half ‘n hour, which was actually pretty long for him. Once he finished, he dried off then slipped on his fresh clean clothes, consisting of slender black pants and light blue buttoned shirt. He felt much better now that he was cleaned and in fresh clothing.

Wilson walked out of the bathroom, down the stairs and re-entered the living room, where Chester was loyally sleeping beside his maroon recliner. The man walked to his chair and sat down, reclining it back. He closed his eyes for a moment then let out an “Oof” as Chester jumped onto his owner’s lap. The scientist smiled and began petting his dog and closed his eyes. It took almost no time before he fell asleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone got a date :3


	5. Chapter 5

_Wilson wrapped his arms around Maxwell’s neck, clinging to his dampened hair, moaning lustfully in his ear. He sat in Maxwell’s lap while the man pounded into him. The full pleasured feeling of Maxwell swelled inside him, hitting him in a certain spot, making his pitch high and breathless against the taller male. Sweat dripped down Wilson’s temples and exposed body, coating it in another layer of skin._

_“Such a little slut aren’t you, sweet thing?”_

_Wilson’s answer was another pleasured moan. He clung onto Maxwell tighter and suckled on his earlobe._

_“Do you enjoy me inside? Do you enjoy me fucking you like this?”_

_The smaller man moaned and nodded. “H-harder. Please, fuck me harder.”_

_Maxwell grinned._

_Maxwell’s hands cupped the curve of the smaller’s ass, thrusting upwards, making Wilson cry out and pound harder into him. He laid him back onto his back and shoved himself deeper, Wilson’s legs wrapping around him, clinging to him for dear life while he was penetrated._

_“As you wish, my dear.” He chuckled and kissed Wilson._

The scientist woke up to the sound of Chester whimpering. He slowly opened his eyes to find the house slightly darker then when he fell asleep. He glanced at his watch and saw it was 6 am. He’d slept the whole day away!

He brought his hand to his head, panting a little. Another memory surfaced.  He shook his head in dismay.

Chester whimpered again. Wilson glanced at his dog with his paws on the arm rest and leash in his mouth.

Wilson chuckled and pat Chester’s head.

“Alright, I get it. We can go for a walk.” Wilson laughed.

Chester was excited. Practically jumping up and down with eagerness.

Wilson got up from his recliner and walked to his closet to grab a light sweater. It was still considered summer but the nights and mornings were always coolish. He also grabbed his glasses and slipped them on. He usually never wore them, only when he concentrated on something, corrected papers from school or if his eyes weren’t awake enough focus.

Chester barked and spun around in circles.

“I’m coming. I’m coming!” Wilson said, grabbing the leash out of Chester’s mouth. He hooked it to his collar then gripped the handle tight as his dog practically dragged him to the door.

The teacher unlocked the door, his arm almost detached from Chester racing out the door. Wilson hardly had any time to lock the door. Thankfully, he managed and walked off his stoop to the sidewalk. 

The morning was foggy and cool-ish. Hardly anyone out except for fellow dog owners and joggers. They greeted as they passed by each other but that was it. Wilson rather enjoyed these morning walks. Just a man with his dog. 

Wilson and Chester returned after ten minutes. They entered the house where Wilson filled Chester’s dog bowl with food before he went upstairs to take a shower. When he was clean and in the day’s attire, he walked back down and started brewing his coffee. While it brewed, he placed some bread in the toaster and started scrambling his eggs and cooked his bacon. 

Once the food and coffee were finished, he put them on a plate and poured his coffee in a mug. He brought it over to his dining room table and set it down. He turned on the tv to the morning news, turning the volume down a little while he read the paper (He was one of the small few who still received a newspaper everyday) while he ate.

It was his typical morning routine and one he was comfortable in. He enjoyed the quietness of being alone but sometimes found himself longing for a companion. Someone he could share breakfast with and sleep together in the same bed. Someone he could come home and vent about his day. It had been awhile since he dated anyone. Approximately three years. No one caught his interest until the beginning of the school year. 

Something about Wes just pulled him like a magnet. Perhaps it was because Wes was so quiet and kept to himself unlike majority of the people he’d met. He was kind, caring and adorable. He had a style of his own and he as the kids say “rocked” it. 

“World famous celebrity, Maxwell Carter-“ 

Wilson glanced up from his paper and stared at the news anchor. He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. “-is missing hopefully.” He finished the sentence.

“-has cancelled all but two upcoming shows in the city of Evergreen. According to his assistant, Charlie, Maxwell will be announcing later today his reasoning. While many of his fans are upset with this cancellation, many believe it has something to do with a man Maxwell claimed to be his date at his after party. Rumor has it the two are currently dating.”

“Dating!?” Wilson froze and stared at the tv. “Please don’t show my face. Please don’t show my face.”

Unfortunately, it showed his face. There was a video of him entering the hotel next to Maxwell and Charlie. Next, a video of him at the party, with Maxwell’s arm around his shoulder.

Wilson groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“The man’s identity has been revealed as Wilson Higgsbury, a science teacher for Wilbur Middle School. Apparently, the school has reached some financial issues and auctioned off single teachers for a date. According to witnesses, Maxwell Carter bid $50,000 for him. No one knows why. Many believe it was to save the school, which it did-“

Wilson turned off the news. He didn’t want to hear anymore. “Great. The whole fucking world knows Maxwell bought me and now think we’re dating. What is everyone going to thi-“ he gasped, startling Chester. “-What is Wes going to think?? I have to find him at school and explain everything!” He groaned again and buried his face in his hands once more. “Work is going to be a nightmare. No!” He lifted himself from his hands and turned to Chester. “Chester, I can’t think that! I won’t allow this to affect my day or with Wes. I’ll explain everything to him and tell Maxwell to tell them the truth!”

Chester barked.

Wilson smiled and pat his shaggy dog’s head. “Atta boy, Chester.”

Wilson glanced to his watch, finding it was almost time to leave. He cleaned up his breakfast, placing the leftovers inside the fridge. He made a quick lunch, consisting of a BLT, yellow apple and water. He let out Chester once more, removed his glasses, placing them in the case then slipped them into his satchel which he slung over his left shoulder. He said goodbye to Chester, grabbed his keys and locked up the house.

The science teacher walked down his stoop to his red Chevy. He unlocked it then climbed into his car, backed out and drove towards his work.

* * *

 

Maxwell bit into his cigar. His black eyes glazing along the newspaper in his hand while he absorbed each word he read. He huffed out a puff of smoke. 

The morning had been nice and relaxing. He woke up from his overly comfortable bed, took a nice hot shower and ate a five-star breakfast. The morning was perfect. 

He glanced up and stared at the bed. A sinister grin playing on the edge of his lips. Well, the morning would’ve been perfect had his little prize been wrapped within those sheets. 

A deep chuckle erupted from his throat. 

Yes, he was a lovely thing. Wilson was constantly in Maxwell’s thoughts, plaguing him like a disease, one that he was content with. He thought back two nights prior, reminiscing in his adorably drunk demeanor. How easy he’d been. He was glad he didn’t have to resort to drugging the lad. Of course, he always loved drugging his prey, but he liked it better when they were responsive. He enjoyed their reactions and Wilson was no disappointment. 

Maxwell had to admit Wilson was a little slut. He moaned and begged, pleaded, for Maxwell to fuck deeper into him. Naturally, he was happy to comply. The thoughts of Wilson naked on the bed, arching his back and curling his toes, begging nearly shrieking for Maxwell to move faster, left a tight feeling in his trousers. 

The magician frowned at the bulge forming. He wished his prey was here now to rid of it for him. However, he wasn’t. The magician growled and unbuttoned his trousers, dipped in his pants to pull his already erected cock and began to pump. 

He closed his eyes and recalled the most recent memory. He thought back to that classroom where he and Wilson were alone. His arm just above the man’s head while he caressed his freshly shaven jaw. The defiance glistening but fear brewing within those eyes of such a gorgeous shade of brown. His long fingers tracing the edge of his jaw, memorizing each curve to call for a time such as now. His black eyes had fallen from those amber jewels to the plump lips with barely a shade of color. He felt a hypnotizing pull to such lips and captured them with his own, intending never to release them even at the cost of losing his breath. 

Wilson Higgsbury was truly a rare jewel hidden within the coals and dirt of this filthy society. He couldn’t understand how his peers thought different. At the party, they all question Maxwell, telling him he could’ve brought a much prettier date. A male model, a big Hollywood actress, both even. Whatever it was that caught his fancy. He didn’t understand them. How did they not see the gem he brought to his side, one that made his crown glisten even more? Average they’d told him. Wilson Higgsbury was average looking.  He was small and pale, a thin frame, his features were those common among the middle class and poverty, they’d said. That pissed him off. Maxwell William Carter did not date average looking people. It was always the most beautiful; anyone who caught his eye and Wilson Higgsbury shone as bright as the stars in the night sky, shimmering and twinkling with every ounce of his being. He was almost like a firefly that Maxwell caught in his net. 

If they didn’t see them then truly they were the ones blind. 

Maxwell came into his hands. He frowned and grabbed the table cloth beside him and wiped away his semen before he stuck his wilted cock back into his pants. 

There was a knock on the door followed by the sound of the locks clicking. The door opened, and Charlie entered. She glanced over at Maxwell, making a scowl as she did. 

“Really?”

Maxwell smiled, bringing his abandoned cigar to his lips but otherwise said nothing. 

She rolled her eyes. “Have you seen the news?”

“No, Charlie I haven’t. I’ve been enjoying my morning paper without the annoyance of the media.” He replied. He picked up his paper and continued reading, ignoring her. 

She stared at him, unamused by his behavior. She huffed and walked over to where the remote lied. She glanced over at her boss. “You might want to. It involves you-“

“-it always involves me.” He rolled his eyes then boredly asked, “What is it now?”

“It involves you cancelling your shows this week and your new plaything.” Charlie flicked on the tv. 

Maxwell glanced up at the tv. He watched the reporter talk about him cancelling three of his shows, to which he rolled his eyes. Charlie already informed them he’d announce his reasoning today. Honestly, the insolent little ants would be happy for it! If anyone should be upset about it, it’d be him. He was losing out on money. All for the sake of a good image. Well, and for something more. 

He arched his brow when the reporter mentioned the rumors of him and Wilson dating. He smiled, chuckling to himself. 

“They blame my cute little pet for my cancellation?” He chuckled. “Interesting.”

“I think your interest in Wilson Higgsbury is getting out of hand. You claim your cancellation is for your image, but I know you better than that.”

Maxwell grinned as he exhaled the tobacco in his lungs. “You know me well, Charlie. I’m simply killing two birds with one stone.”

She sighed and shook her head. “Just remember to verify today that Wilson _isn’t_ the reason why you cancelled. It’s strictly to help the school out.” She sighed and pulled out her tablet. “I’m going to make a fundraiser. If we don’t make a charity to help other schools, people will complain.”

Maxwell rolled his eyes. “People will complain over anything but that’s a good idea.”

She looked up at him. “Maxwell, I’m serious about Wilson.”

“Oh, Charlie, relax. I’ll make it clear that I’m doing this shit for the children.” He grinned lustfully. “And definitely not for my sweet little Wilson.”

* * *

 

 

Wilson’s nerves were jumping all over like popcorn kernels in the heat. His heart thumped against his chest and his palms were sweaty. He had no idea what school would be like once he got there. For once, he hoped Maxwell was there, so he could scream in his stupid face and force him to admit they were not dating. They weren’t an item. They weren’t even friends! Wilson knew nothing about the man other than he was an arrogant, self-centered man that enjoyed the power he held over others and the strings he pulled to manipulate them. Those characteristics were never found in someone good. Maxwell was a darker man than his mask revealed and, Wilson only saw a glimpse and that was enough for him. He shuddered at the thought of who the real Maxwell was.

He arrived at the school at his usual time, however, there was a crowd of cameras and reporters at the entrance of the school. Wilson groaned, his head falling into his hands for the third time that morning. They were either already speaking with Maxwell or they were waiting for him. He hoped it was the first. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He didn’t want people invading his space, bombarding him with questions. And unfortunately, that was the path into the school.

Wilson took a deep breath and got out of his car. He grabbed his satchel and slowly made his way towards the school entrance. Already, the teachers whom arrived and the few kids there spotted him and started gossiping. The closer he got to the school, the more people noticed. Kids were walking up to him, asking what their relationship was, if they were dating. No, they were not dating. They were not friends. Maxwell bought him at the auction. That was it.

Once he got closer to the entrance, it was worse. The reporters noticed him and began calling his name.

“It’s him! The guy that showed up with Maxwell!”

They swarmed over to him. Wilson felt a wave of panic crash over him. He was surrounded by cameras with their lens in his face, reporters asking thousands of questions while stuffing their mics to his mouth.

“What’s your relationship with Maxwell?”

“Is it true you two are dating?”

“Did he really spend 50 grand on you?”

“Why do did he spend that much on you?”

“Have you and Maxwell met before?”

“Are you the reason he cancelled his performances this week?”

There were so many voices. So many people. Wilson felt his heart race. They were too close! Wilson felt like he was being engulfed by a sea of people. The spaces remaining were closing in. He started hyperventilating.

“P-please, g-get away from me!” Wilson begged. “You’re too close!”

They didn’t back off. They continued throwing their questions at him, while getting impossibly close.

“Hey look, it’s Maxwell over there!”

Suddenly, everyone turned their attention the other way. The camera crew and reporters looking in the direction where Maxwell was spotted. Wilson felt a tug on his arm and was yanked out of the crowd.

“Willow!” He gasped when he was freed from the crowd and saw his pig-tailed friend. She pulled him and yanked him towards the entrance of the school.

Willow smiled back at him. “Thought you’d get eaten alive if I didn’t pull you out.”

Wilson opened his mouth to reply until he heard someone call his name. The two glanced back, finding the reporters noticed the decoy and their victim escaped. They ran after him, holding their microphones up and calling his name. Several of the paparazzi snapping photos of the two.

They hurried up the steps to the main doors, the paparazzi and cameras chasing after them. As soon as they entered the building, they saw Wickerbottom marching to the door with a ruler.

“Wickerbottom, what are you-“ Wilson began to ask.

“-Oh no, you don’t!” Wickerbottom snapped at the press stampeding inside.

They slowed to a halt once she swung her ruler at them. “You are not allowed on school property!”

“C’mon” Willow said, yanking Wilson towards the teacher’s lounge. 

Once inside, Wilson panted and smiled at the home economics teacher. “Thanks, Willow. I was getting overwhelmed there.”

“Yeah, I saw. Why’re they even here and what did they want to talk to you for?”

 “Maxwell” he growled the name as it passed his lips. He glared. 

“What did he do now?”

Wilson groaned. He brought his hand to his head and sighed. “His fans are blaming me for his cancelled shows and now the media thinks we’re dating. Oh, and they know about the bid.”

Willow crossed her arms and stuck out her hip. “So, they think he bought himself a boyfriend?”

Wilson groaned louder. “Yes.” He looked at her. “I need to find Wes and tell him the truth. I don’t want him to think it’s true.”

She nodded. “Well he probably knows now. You’re the only one that watches the news. Everyone else knows by social media. Kids talk. He probably heard.”

Wilson groaned. “I need to find him.”

“Go find him young grasshopper.” Willow said, placing her hands together and bowed.

Wilson flashed her a look then chuckled. He made for the door, but the bell rang. 

“Ooor not” Said Willow. 

Wilson sighed. “Those damn reporters. They wasted my time.”

“Don’t sweat it, Wilson. Just tell him at lunch. I got your back. I’ll confirm you tried to tell him sooner.”

Wilson smiled. “Thanks Willow. If you see him-“

“-I’ll tell him you have a big ol’ gay crush on him.”

He threw her a look. 

She laughed. “I’ll tell him you wanna talk”

“Thank you” he smiled and left the room. 

He felt slightly better. Wickerbottom practically smacked the reporters away, forbidding them from entering the building. Willow saved him from the reporters and he’d explain everything to Wes. However, as he walked, the whispers and murmurs of the kids and some teachers, flowed around him. He watched from his peripheral vision as they looked and pointed at him. He heard his name passed through their lips. A few students came up and asked if it was true. He denied it, naturally, but they weren’t buying it. He sighed sadly but kept his chin up. Everything would be okay. He’d talk to Maxwell and have him straighten it out. 

* * *

 

Wilson glanced up from his computer. He watched his class in their groups, working on their lab assignment. They were looking through microscopes to see the cells from their own DNA via spit. He watched them and smiled while they talked to their partners about what they saw then wrote it down. He got up from his chair and began walking around the class, glancing at their papers. He stopped a few times to help some students out and answer their questions. 

After he made his rounds he glanced up at the clock seeing the period was almost over. 

“Alright class clean up your stations and return the equipment. We’ll continue tomorrow.” He instructed. 

The room grew loud as the children obeyed. They cleaned up their lab areas and returned the equipment to the cabinets they got them from. They talked amongst each other while they rearranged their desks to their prior position. Once finished, they could mingle and chat until the bell rang. 

“Mr. Higgsbury?” A student called out. 

Wilson glanced from his computer to a rather portly boy. “Yes Eric?”

“Is it true you’re gay and dating the great Maxwell?”

The room fell silent, all eyes focused on their teacher, awaiting his answer. 

Wilson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His students have been asking each period and he was getting tired of it. “Yes, I’m gay but no I’m not dating Maxwell. He’d be the last man I’d ever date.”

“Why?” Another student asked. “He’s really nice! He always donates to charities and helps organizations. He’s even performed a few free shows at children’s hospitals. He’s a great man!”

“And soooooo hot.”

The girls began to giggle in agreement. 

“Guys, I don’t mean to burst your bubble, but Maxwell Carter is not a good man. It’s all an illusion. Like his so called ‘magic’.”

Eric raised his hand again. “I heard on tv that you’re the reason why he cancelled his shows because you’re dating, and you want him all to yourself. That’s mean, Mr. Higgsbury. “

“Eric, I’m _not_ dating him. He paid for a date, just as the other bidders, but that doesn’t mean we’re exclusive. He has his reasons for cancelling his shows but I’m not it.” He half lied. 

A few other students raised their hands. 

Wilson sighed heavily and shook his head. “No more questions about Maxwell and me, understand?”

They murmured a sad “Yes”

Thankfully, the bell rang. The students began collecting their stuff and got up out of their seats. 

“Don’t forget your homework.” Wilson said as they passed. 

They nodded and said their goodbyes to him as they exited. 

Wilson sighed and returned his attention to his computer once the room was empty. 

A couple minutes passed, and he finished the worksheet for tomorrow. He printed them out then glanced the watch on his wrist. It was time for his free period. 

He got up from his desk and collected a few papers from it, placing them in his satchel. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the room, locking it behind. 

Wilson began walking down the hallway. A couple of students ran by.

“Dude seriously?!”

“Yeah! He asked a bunch of students and the drama teacher’s help.” 

“So, they’re at the entrance filming now?”

“Yup!”

They looked back at Wilson. Their eyes widened, and they pointed at him. “Isn’t that Maxwell’s boyfriend?”

“Yeah I think so!”

“I’m surprised he didn’t ask him to be in the video.”

The two were too far away for Wilson to hear the rest of the conversation but that was fine. His suspicions were confirmed. Maxwell was here. 

He took a deep breath to calm to his nerves. They tingled with anxiety and his heart thumped against his chest. He didn’t want anything to do with Maxwell, but he needed to confront him. Unfortunately, it was an anticipation that had to come. 

Wilson followed the students to the main entrance. He noticed a small crowd of kids in the middle of the hall. They were talking and taking pictures with their phone. Then a tall figure appeared before them. Wilson sighed. He took in a deep breath, filling his lungs determination and confidence and exhaling the anxious anxiety. He swallowed the lump in his throat then walked like a man on a mission towards the crowd. 

Maxwell didn’t notice him at first. His back to the science teacher, talking to the students about something then confronting Wigfrid and Charlie about whatever. 

“Once I’m finished with my line, I’ll come up-“

“Uh, Maxwell?” Wilson’s voice cracked. 

The taller man didn’t hear him. Wilson narrowed his brows and cleared his throat. “Maxwell.”

The magician glanced over his shoulder. His business-like demeanor faded instantly at the sight of the smaller man. He turned completely around. His black eyes now fixated on cognac orbs, his straight lips, twisting up into a delighted grin. 

“Wilson.” He tilted his head to the side, grin growing, lips pulled apart to reveal his teeth. His lids fell slightly. “Say pal, to what I owe the pleasure?”

Wilson swallowed a lump. The nerves temporarily leaving his body as he encouraged himself. “May I speak with you, uh, in private?”

“Ooooooh!” The kids giggled  

Wilson scowled. “No! Not like that! We are _not_ together!”

Maxwell chuckled. “Sure pal, let me finish making this video, then I’m all yours.” He said smugly, his voice like coils. 

Wilson frowned but agreed. “Fine.”

“Just wait for me there.” Maxwell pointed to the wall nearby. 

Wilson groaned but said nothing. He walked over to the wall where Maxwell pointed. He leaned against it and crossed his arms. 

Maxwell’s eyes never left him. He absorbed every step he took, gaze fixated on his frame, falling to his cute little bubble butt. His smug smile fell as he turned to the children and adults. His professional manner returning. 

“Now then, shall we shoot again? You should all have it by now.” He asked. 

The children smiled and nodded. 

Maxwell nodded to them then glanced at Charlie, Wickerbottom and the small camera crew. “Charlie?”

“We’re ready, Maxwell.”

“Good.” He glanced at Wigfrid. “Say pal, start the smoke screen.”

“Yöu göt it, Mr. Carter!”

Maxwell watched her run to the closed front doors. 

“And...action!” Charlie said. 

Wigfrid sprayed the smoke all around, making it impossible to see Maxwell walk around then through it, feigning him appearing out of nowhere. 

“Greetings, The Great Maxwell, present.” Maxwell spoke, eyes on the camera. Wilson couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Maxwell took long and slow steps towards the camera, the tap of his expensive loafers echoing off the walls. “I’m here to inform you why I have cancelled a few of my shows this week.” 

“Many of you believe it is because of this-” He glanced to his left then walked over to Wilson, surprising him when his arms draped around his figures and forced him to join in the center of the room. “-Wilson Higgsbury.” He smiled down at Wilson, lips growing wide as he stared with adoration into those surprised eyes. 

Wilson opened his mouth to say something, but Maxwell brought a gloved hand to his lips and somehow, Wilson felt as if tape was stretched over them, disabling him from speaking. His eyes wide with fright as he looked up at the man, confused. However, Maxwell was continuing his speech to the camera. 

“He isn’t the reason but the influence. You see, Wilbur Middle School has reached some financial issues and auctioned off teachers to raise some money to save their school programs. So, I’ve decided to help them out a little bit more.”

He walked closer to the camera, dragging Wilson along. “This Friday the school is having a carnival, not only to celebrate their success but to ensure this doesn’t happen again and that’s where I come in. I’ve cancelled three of my shows to help the school plan this carnival and that’s why I’m inviting everyone whom purchased tickets to my show to attend and help the school out. Not only will you receive a special gift bag from me, but you will keep your refund and attend my free show at the carnival. Now, I will post the times for your free show will be in the description below.” 

He flashed a genuine smile and opened his arms, inviting the by standing kids to swoop under his arms and around. They smiled and laughed then looked at the camera with pathetic looks hoping to spread sympathy to the viewers. 

“No child should suffer the loss of education. Which is why I’m starting a fundraiser online to help all schools in need like Wilbur Middle Schools. So please, help me to help these poor kids out.”

“Please help us out!” The kids said. 

“And cut.” Charlie announced. “That’s a wrap.” 

The kids began giggling excitedly. Murmuring as they looked up at Maxwell. The man looked at Charlie. 

“How was that?”

She smiled and nodded. “Perfect. Bringing in Mr. Higgsbury made the shot.”

“I agree.” Maxwell said, eyes glancing down at his silent companion. 

“I could’ve gotten him if you just informed me.” said Wickerbottom. 

Maxwell’s grip on his shoulder tightened. He looked down at Wilson and smiled. “No, his surprised Look was perfect.”

Wilson scoffed. 

Maxwell chuckled. “Say pal, didn’t you need a word with me?”

The invisible tape lifted from Wilson’s lips. He gasped, touching them, then glanced at Maxwell. “Yeah.”

“Alright.” He purred. He looked down at the children. “Children, I need to speak with Mr. Higgsbury. Thank you for you let cooperation. If you’ll excuse us.”

The kids parted like the Red Sea as Maxwell escorted Wilson over to the empty classroom from yesterday. Wilson tried to break free from Maxwell’s side, but the man’s grip only tightened. He reached for the door and gently shoved Wilson inside before he closed the door and locked it behind. 

Maxwell turned and smiled an eerily grin. His teeth shining brightly from behind his lips. He soaked in the uneasiness beaming in those lovely browns. “Hello darling.” His voice rich like velvet but coy as a fox. 

Wilson glared. “I told you not to call me that.”

“And I choose to ignore your request.” He took several steps forward. “Now doll, what is it you wished to speak to me about?” 

Wilson backed away from his approach, but the man was quick. His arms slid around his thin waist, wrapping him like a snake to a mouse, forcing him closer like a frog’s tongue. He leaned down like a vulture taking a bite out of dead prey, his face too close. “Could it be that you’ve missed me?” He purred. 

“N-no” Wilson squeaked. He cleared his voice and narrowed his eyes, a smug glisten to them. “How can I miss you if you don’t go away?”

Maxwell stared. A flash of annoyance passed through his onyx eyes but then lightened with mild amusement. “Sarcastic little thing.” He brought his free hand to Wilson’s jaw. He caressed it and rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip. The corners of his lips twisted. “I’ve missed you, my darling.” He leaned in for a kiss. 

Wilson pushed him away and remarkably freed himself from Maxwell’s hold. He took a couple steps back, studying the man, like a prey to a predator, anticipating the next attack. 

“I need you to tell those reporters outside we’re not dating.” Wilson ordered.

Maxwell laughed. He leaned back and placed his hands in his trousers, his black eyes filled with amusement. “Do you now? Whatever for darling? I quite enjoy them believing you’re exclusively mine.”

The smaller man frowned. “Well I’m not! We’re not dating! We just have one date which you paid $50,000 for. I only said I was your date because you and Charlie said my well-being would be at stake. Which didn’t even matter-“ he threw his hands up, voice rising. “-because in the end the person who took advantage of me was the one that warned me!”

“Settle down, doll.”

That ignited the small fuse inside him. He growled and looked angerly up at the man. “You owe it to me!”

Maxwell laughed. “Oh? I owe it to _you_? Say pal, you owe it to _me_. I’ve saved your pathetic little school in more ways than one. All that shit I just said out there was for _your_ benefit. _You_ are the only reason why I’m going out of my fucking way to help this shitshow of a school. Everything I’m doing here, I’ve done it all for you and you haven’t shown me any gratitude.”

“No, you’re doing this for your image. I’m just a bonus.” 

He sighed and ran his hand through his fluff of hair. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm him down. This wouldn’t get him anywhere. He needed Maxwell to tell the reporters and if he kept this up the man could do the opposite and say they _were_ dating. 

He opened his eyes and stared up at Maxwell.

“Maxwell, please-” he hated begging, but he had little choice. He hoped his sad puppy eyes would reel him in. “-I don’t like being the center of attention when it comes to the media. I don’t like being the talk of the school. I nearly had a panic attack when the reporters surrounded me. I don’t want that. I just want to go back to normal. So, please, Maxwell, do this for me?”

After a moment’s thought, he sat down at the nearest chair, crossing his legs, back straight, manner held high. He stared at Wilson, black eyes always on him but with a glint of consideration. 

“Darling, you think you can get what you want if you bat those pretty little eyes at me?” Maxwell asked. 

Wilson frowned. “No, I-“

Maxwell held up his hand. He arched a brow at the smaller male. A sinister smile growing along his lips. “Say pal, I’d be willing to tell the reporters that were not at item, but I believe I’ll need some convincing.”

Wilson sighed. “Maxwell, I-“

“Oh no, doll, not by words but by...actions.”

The science teacher’s frown deeper. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He should’ve expected this. No way would Maxwell just do it because he asked. There was always a cost. “How?”

Maxwell smiled a toothy grin. “I want you to convince me with your mouth.”

Wilson’s scowled morphed into a disgusted scorn. “Y-you want me to...you?”

The magician laughed. “I’d love to see those sweet lips wrapped around my cock but we unfortunately we don’t have that kind of time.” He pointed to his mouth. “I want you to kiss me. Convince me with a kiss.”

A kiss was a simple price to pay to have the media off his back.

The teacher sighed. “Fine” 

He stepped closer to Maxwell, even with the man sitting, Wilson felt minuscule compared to him. With a cringe, he braced himself and leaned forward, placing his lips onto the taller male’s. He pulled away right after and glared at him, much like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

However, Maxwell was less than impressed. 

“Really pal? I said to convince me not kiss me like your grandmother.” He folded his arms and smirked. “Darling, I could make it far worse for you. I could tell the paparazzi we’re dating which the media would feed off and never leave you alone.”

He glowered for a moment, brown eyes challenging black, but after a moment of staring into one with such a strong gaze, he sighed in defeat. 

Wilson took a deep breath, calming himself.

“Alright” he huffed, like a defiant teen. “I get it”

With every ounce of his mental stamina, he tried again. This time it was slower and more deliberate. Their mouths met in a delicate, plush meld of lips. Maxwell’s were warm and soft, not unpleasant but the fact that they were his ruined any enjoyment.

Wilson squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look at the other. Trying not to wrench himself away in disgust, he began opening his lips, encouraging Maxwell to open as well.

Maxwell slipped his arm around his waist, pulling him in. Wilson flinched at the contact but forced himself to stay still. He had to convince him. He had no choice.

The smell of expensive cologne filled his nostrils. He hated how he couldn’t breathe through his mouth. It was just another reminder whom he was kissing. He grasped Maxwell’s shoulders for balance, an action that made the magician smile. Wilson could feel it tugging at his lips, teeth slightly exposed. 

He pressed harder into the kiss, cheeks flaring despite himself. He hoped the other didn’t think it was from pleasure. He made an effort to suckle Maxwell’s bottom lip, nipping at it between his teeth, caressing it with gentle movements in his mouth. Then he pressed in again, smacking his lips together, Maxwell groaned in approval.

Which was a good and bad thing.

Maxwell pulled the smaller man into his lap, lips never separating. He brought his gloved hand to Wilson’s face, stroking it as gently as a feather. Wilson thought it might’ve been nice had it been someone else.

Thankfully, Maxwell’s entire response was positive which, unfortunately for Wilson, meant the kiss became more intense. The magician kissed back, dominating the whole thing, which irritated Wilson. Wilson was supposed to be convincing him. He knew Maxwell was doing this on purpose. The teacher fought back, taking control again. His tongue came out to trail into the seam of Maxwell’s lips, Sami is missing between them. His tongue met by Maxwell’s not a second later. It licked at him, the sensation combined with a giddy chuckle deep within the magician’s chest.

Wilson let the other do as he pleased, still trying to match his energy with even more passion. When Maxwell bit, Wilson bit harder. When Maxwell’s tongue entered his mouth again, Wilson jammed his own inside, exploring every crevice of his teeth and gums with a silent shiver while suppressing his sickened gagging.

The smaller male was forgetting to breathe, to which Maxwell reluctantly pulled apart from the other, a trail of saliva kept them connected. He stared with adoration at the other’s flushed face and hazed eyes. His pale lips were swollen with a deep pink gain to a colorless mouth. He grinned, revealing his teeth and cupped Wilson’s soft small cheeks in both his hands, squishing them lightly.

“Now darling, that’s what I call a kiss.” He said with approval, his voice slightly hoarse.

Wilson said nothing, only slightly heaving to regain the air lost from his lungs, but otherwise remained still. His reddened cheeks flushed with embarrassment as the man praised him. 

Maxwell’s grin growing at the slight defeat glistening in those whisky browns. He forced the man back to his mouth and gently pecked him. He moved to peck his forehead in a more possessive manner, as if to mark ownership. He brought Wilson back to meet his gaze, his hands now moving back to pet him, like a dog.

“Say pal, you’ve convinced me. Once my business is finished here for the day, I will tell the vultures outside we’re not dating.”

Wilson let out a breath of relief. 

_Thank the universe._


	6. Chapter 6

Wilson walked out of the classroom he’d been locked in, with Maxwell following behind. He slumped like a child after scolding from a parent. 

He ignored the eyes lingering on him. He ignored Wigfrid asking him what happened.

“Good talk, pal.” Maxwell called after him, which felt like salt sprinkled into an open wound.

Wilson resisted the urge to give him the bird, choosing instead to ignore him and glare at the floor as he strode off.

Maxwell watched, fondness twinkling in dead eyes, almost giving the tint of life, while he observed the smaller male walk away. The voices of Charlie and the bystanders, nothing more than muffled noise in the background. Words weaving through one ear and out the other whilst pretending to comprehend the unintelligible noise muttering from silent lips. His onyx eyes remained fixated on his pet, absorbing how desirable he looked in his bizarre but charming fashion. His shirt clinging onto his thin frame, leaving room for imagination. However, his black trousers were another story. Like another layer of skin, feeding him images of that body he’d deflowered only a day prior. His own pants became uncomfortable whilst engrossing those hips sway and the curve of that plump ass jiggle. His fingers twitched, and his hunger grew.

 He smiled to himself.

What a pretty thing that man was.

* * *

 

 

Wilson walked into the teacher’s lounge, letting a deep breath escape his lips once he shut the door. A wave of security washed over him and an unknown weight lift from his shoulders. Perhaps it was because he was away from Maxwell and his prying eyes or the fact he’d tell the media the truth. Either way, he felt better.

Now, he’d wait for Wes to enter the lounge and explain everything. He wasn’t dating Maxwell. However, he did just make out with him to convince him to tell everyone that.

The teacher pinched the bridge of his nose. 

He didn’t want to think about what he just did. He felt, somehow, like he’d cheated on Wes. It wasn’t like they were in a relationship to begin with, but he wanted to be in the future. Wilson tried to convince himself it was to be with Wes. However, it didn’t feel convincing no matter how he thought. He still felt like he cheated.

Wilson walked over to the sink, grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water. He took a sip, rinsing his mouth, washing away any lingering taste of Maxwell. He took one more swig, for extra measure, and spat. He wiped the droplets remaining on his lips then brushed a hand through his hair. He suddenly felt extremely exhausted. Like the kiss drained him of all energy and was putting him to sleep, like Snow White after biting into the poisioned apple.

Maybe Maxwell used magic to drain his energy through the kiss.

Wilson rolled his eyes and scoffed at the thought. There was no such thing as magic. He was simply worn out from the day’s events. That’s all.

He hadn’t noticed until then that there were other teachers in the lounge. He didn’t particularly talk to this lot. They hardly socialized with Wilson and his gang. All either blonds or brunets, snobs, that looked down at them for being teachers. It made no sense seeing as they were also teachers but there will always be others that thought highly of themselves no matter their position.

They stared at him a moment then leaned into the other to murmur.

He was getting fed up with all this nonsense. 

“Hey Higgsbury-“ A blond male, whom Wilson forgot his name called out. His tone mocking and condescending “I didn’t know it cost 50 grand to date you.”

A brunette beside him giggled behind her hand. “I wonder how much you had to put out to get someone like the Great Maxwell to be interested in you.”

Wilson glowered at them. “Aren’t you acting a little high school-ish? I’d expect teenagers to gossip but not grown adults. Apparently, maturity skipped past you!” He snapped. He stood up and placed his hands on his hips. “For your information, I have no control over the amount I was bid for! You’re just bitter that a famous celebrity, like Maxwell, chose someone like me over you.” The words were like bile leaving his mouth. He, honest to science, wished Maxwell chose them. He wouldn’t be in this pickle if he did.

They rolled their eyes and continued taunting. “Ooh~ Maxwell? On a first name basis?”

“He told me to call him that!”

Just then Wigfrid entered the lounge. The tension in the room went unnoticed by her. Instead, she looked for Wilson, once locked onto him, her green eyes widened, and she revealed her gap in a grin. “Wilsön!” She said and hurried to him. “Yöu were perfect in Maxwell’s videö!”

“What video?” The other teachers asked.

Wigfrid glanced at them and smiled, she wrapped her arms around Wilson and pulled him into a close embrace. “Why, Wilsön here, was in Maxwell’s annöuncement videö we recörded in the hall. We’d perförmed the take aböut five times beföre Wilsön came and the Great Maxwell pulled him into the shööt. He was just what the videö needed!” There were stars in her eyes.

“His announcement video?”

Wigfrid filled them in, not caring that these teachers never spoke to her before, only talking to her now to get the information they needed. She was excited to participate in a show (even if she just used the fog machine) with her idol.

Wilson on the other hand, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. His fellow mockers now absorbed into Wigfrid, hanging on every loose thread of detail. They too had stars in their eyes, hypnotized into believing Maxwell was a great guy. They began cooing and saluting to Maxwell’s deeds. Praising him for taking time out of his very busy schedule to help a struggling school.

It was all just another act.

Wilson hadn’t noticed the bell to fourth period ended. His brain still wrapped around the revolting kiss and Maxwell’s act. He was happy to see all the teachers, except Wigfrid, the leave room. He was tired of getting ridiculed and picked on.

The ginger haired female continued to chat with Wilson about the video, he wasn’t particularly listening, but pretended to be polite. He enjoyed her company and her passion, he just wished it was on someone other than Maxwell. He allowed her to guide him to the table where they began digging into their lunches.

The door to the teacher’s lounge opened. Woodie greeted them as he entered and came to sit with them at the table. The door opened again, this time with W.X. and Wes entering.

Wilson’s eyes widened at Wes.

“Wes!” Wilson stood up. “I need to t-“

“So, you were lying to us then, huh?” W.X. asked, he crossed his arms and glowered at Wilson. “You did sleep with Maxwell at the party and now you’re an item.”

Wes glanced sadly at the floor.

“No! Maxwell and I are _not_ an item! It’s all a misunderstanding!” Wilson’s eyes on Wes. “I just said I was his date at the party because-“

W.X. pointed at him accusingly. “Ah ha! See! So, you admit you’re dating!”

“No! Absolutely not!” His eyes returning to Wes, longingly, wanting him to believe him. “Wes, can I please speak with you, privately?”

“Öi, seems yöu want tö speak tö everyöne privately, huh Higgsbury?” Wigfrid asked.

Wilson pinched the bridge of his nose. She wasn’t helping his situation.

“What do you mean, Wigfrid?” Asked Woodie.

“Why, Wilsön asked tö speak with Maxwell in private after the shööt.”

Wilson groaned. Today was a mess.

“ _‘We’re not an item’_ ” W.X. mocked him.

“We’re **_not_**! That’s why I asked to speak with him! I asked him to tell the paparazzi the truth, so they’d leave me alone!” He took a deep breath to steady himself. He glanced at them. “Look, Maxwell and Charlie told me to tell the people at the party that I was Maxwell’s date, so they wouldn’t try to do anything to me. I did get hit on _a lot_ at the party but as soon as I mentioned I was with Maxwell they backed off. It was to protect me.”

Of course, now Wilson was second guessing it. It _did_ work but Maxwell probably wanted everyone to know _he_ was Maxwell’s. Which he wasn’t!

“He told you to say you were his date to protect you from the rich?” W.X. scoffed, shaking his head. “I don’t buy it.”

“I do.” Wes spoke up.

Wilson stared at him, eyes hopeful.

“I dö töö” Wigfrid agreed. 

“I don’t really believe that, eh.”

“You should believe it, Woodie.” Wes said, his voice more audible than usual. “The rich will do what they want unless someone higher ranking interferes or ‘marks their territory’.”

That made Wilson curious about Wes’s past. Had he experienced something similar before? Had he dealt with someone like Maxwell before? Would he understand how Wilson felt? Could he confide in Wes?

No. He couldn’t risk that just yet. He was still trying to woo Wes. Perhaps if Wes ever decided to open up his past and share his story then Wilson would too.

“Yeah well, who’d wanna hit on Higgsbury anyway?” W.X. scoffed again.

“Öi, here we gö again.” Wigfrid rolled her eyes. 

“Eh, W.X., don’t play the ‘average’ card again.” Woodie shook his head. “It seems Wilson is what they like.”

“If I didn’t know better-“ Willow said walking in. “-it sounds like you’re jealous, W.X.. Seems like you want some attention from Wilson.” She snickered.

The other teachers began to laugh while W.X. and Wilson grimaced in horror.

“No way!” W.X. denied, cheeks growing scarlet. “No way would I ever want to be with Higgsbury! Even if I was gay!”

“Ditto and I _am_ gay.” He took a deep breath again and sat back down. He ran his fingers through his hair. He was stressed, tired and drained from the day’s events.

He felt someone sit beside him. He glanced up and smiled seeing it to be Wes. The French teacher glanced sideways at him and smiled. Wilson smiled back, cheeks blossoming. He felt much better.

The rest of the lunch period went off as it normally did. Well, as normal as it was in the teacher’s lounge. They were an odd bunch. Some loud and wild, others quiet and reserved. Each of them with one particular obsession; Willow obsessed with fire, W.X. with engineering. However, it didn’t stop them from arguing, laughing or having a good time. Sometimes they could be a bit overwhelming for Wilson which was why he ate in his classroom. He liked his fellow teachers but sometimes felt a little like a misfit despite how accepting most of them were. But there were times where he actually missed eating with them.

Currently, he wished to be back in his classroom to avoid the conversation of Maxwell. Since they were all engrossed in Wigfrid’s tale, he decided to take it upon himself and have his long-awaited conversation with Wes. However, to avoid any of the others from budding in, he conversated in French.

“You didn’t...y’know, think that that Maxwell and I were, uh, together, right? I mean, like when you heard about it?” He asked, nervously.

Wes shook his head then replied in his native tongue. “No, I didn’t believe it.”

“That’s a relief.”

“You were afraid I did?”

Wilson nodded, blushing. “Yeah, I did.” He scratched the back of his neck.

Wes smiled. It was the biggest one Wilson had seen yet, stretching to both sides of his chubby red cheeks, pearled teeth revealing from blackened lips, gleaming in perfection. His gorgeous blue eyes, glistening like the sun’s rays on crashing ocean waves. “I am glad.”

“Really?”

Wes nodded. “I heard my students speaking about it. They said they read it on social media, but I didn’t believe it because of how you speak of Maxwell. I did get a little bit afraid when I saw the reporters, but I still didn’t believe it. Now, I am just thankful it is false.”

“I relieved you didn’t believe it.”

Wes smiled and bit into his sandwich.

When lunch ended, the teachers filed out one by one. Wilson and Wes were the last two. Wilson made for the door when Wes stopped him.

“Uh, Wilson?” He squeaked.

The raven-haired teacher held the knob and glanced over his shoulder at the other. He arched a brow. “Yeah?”

Wes blushed. “I-uh...”

Wilson turned completely around, giving Wes his full attention. “Is something wrong, Wes?”

“Oh! No no, I just...” He swallowed the lump in his throat then quickly asked. “Willyoubemydateforthecarnival?”

Wilson blinked, trying to decipher what was just said. He blushed once he understood and smiled. “I’d love to be your date, Wes!” He moved a little closer. “Would this count as an American date? A lot of Americans go to carnivals for dates.”

Wes chuckled and nodded. The blush spreading across his face. “Oui”

“Alright, works for me. We can still go to the ball game next week. I’ll order our tickets when I get home.”

Those sapphire blues lit up like fireworks. “Really?”

“Yeah, I promised, didn’t I?”

“Oui, you did. Mercie, Wilson.” He leaned up and kissed his cheek then hurried out of the room before he could see Wilson react.

Wilson froze. Eyes widened, hand touching where he’d been kissed. He felt his heart flutter like a million feathers were inside him. His body began to warm up, like the sun popping out from a winter snow. His face flushed, cheeks growing red and spreading across his face, like a wild fire. He felt a smile grow like a almond blossoms in the spring. His insides giddy and tingling. 

He smiled after the door.

He was glowing.

* * *

 

Maxwell bowed after his latest performance. The crowd cheering with excitement. He’d just levitated himself five feet in the air, standing beneath an intense spotlight to reveal no wires holding him in place. Of course, skeptics would always try to decipher how he did it, but the reality was he was levitating by himself. 

He could never understand how he gained this power, but he’d had it since he was a child. 

He harnessed true magic. 

“Thank you, thank you. And for my final performance, I will be performing the ‘Bullet Catch’.” He turned to Charlie, whom was walking on stage, smiling at the crowd while holding one of Maxwell’s personal pistol and three bullets.

Maxwell glanced at the crowd. “Now, I will pick a member from the audience to help identify the bullet.”

He glanced around the excited room. His black eyes scanned the area, looking between excited women in exposed dresses, fitting their body’s curves, to men, in expensive tux’s that were almost as impressive as his own. 

He smiled and pointed at a man in the left center of the room. “You, won’t you come up here?”

The man beamed. He got up excitedly and made for the stage.

Maxwell watched him approach while asking the crowd to applaud. His eyes followed him. The man was thin, in a nice tan suit. His black hair swept back professionally. Once onstage, Maxwell could see he was pale, a light pink tint to his skin. He had dark brown eyes, slightly curved nose and chiseled jaw.

He approached Maxwell with a wide grin. The magician offered his hand. “Say pal, what’s your name?” He handed the man a spare microphone.

“Kelson Hicksburry, it’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Carter!” He said, ecstatic.

“It’s a pleasure, pal.” Maxwell said, he looked to Charlie. “Charlie, would you please hand the bullet to Kelson here?”

“Of course, Maxwell.” She said. She walked to Kelson and showed him the bullet.

“Now, Kelson, I want you to look at the bullet carefully and describe what you see to the audience.”

Kelson nodded and took the bullet, examining it. “It looks like it’s made of pure silver...oh, there’s a small engrave on it.” He squinted his eyes. “Oh, it’s an M with a circle on it...and, there’s a very distinct design to it. It kind of looks like shadows.”

“Thank you, Kelson.” Maxwell glanced at Charlie. “Now, if you’d hand it back to Charlie so she can load it into the gun.”

The man obeyed. He gave the bullet to Charlie, whom loaded the gun then cocked it.

Maxwell placed a hand on Kelson’s shoulder. “Now, pal, I want you to stand behind Charlie.” Kelson nodded and obeyed. Maxwell returned his attention to the audience. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I will be standing here, at the center of the stage.” He pointed at Charlie whom was walking almost off the stage. She was still in view, spotlight following her, keeping her illuminated. “Charlie is going to fire the gun at me and I will catch the bullet.” He held his hand, removing the glove and wiggled his fingers. “And catch it with this hand.”

The audience let out an “ooh”.

Maxwell beckoned some stagehands forward. One drew a line in the long space between him and Charlie, while another placed a small table and glass beside Maxwell.

“Now, we are going to demonstrate, that the gun is indeed loaded.” He glanced at his assistant and nodded.

Charlie aimed for the glass then fired. The glass immediately shattered.

Maxwell smiled at his audience. “As you can see, it is fully loaded.” He turned towards Kelson. “Say pal, use the laser in your pocket to mark where Charlie is to shoot.”

“Laser? I don’t have-“ His eyes widened as he pulled out a laser from his jacket pocket. “-how did...?”

Maxwell winked. “It’s magic.” He held out his hand open. “Mark where she shoots, Kelson.”

Kelson turned on the laser and aimed for the middle of his palm.

“On my mark, Charlie.” Maxwell instructed.

“Three”

She cocked the gun.

“Two”

She aimed.

“One”

She fired.

The sound of the gun bounced off the walls. The audience watched as the bullet left the gun, aimed for Maxwell’s hand. Less than a second, he closed his hand. He turned to the audience and opened his palm to reveal the bullet was where it was marked and was uninjured.

They gasped then applauded.

The magician turned to Kelson. “Say, pal, won’t you come identify the bullet?”

Kelson nodded and ran to Maxwell. The tall man held out the bullet for him to see. Kelson picked it up and examined it. After a moment, he stared, wide eyed, at Maxwell. “It’s the bullet!”

The crowd cheered louder.

“Thank you. Now, then, Kelson, return to Charlie’s side. We have one more trick left.”

Kelson nodded and returned to Charlie. He stood there and waited for instructions.

“Say pal, aim for my mouth.”

Kelson’s eyes widened. “Uh, what?”

Maxwell shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded. “Aim for my mouth.”

Kelson looked at Charlie. She nodded, reassuring him. The man gulped and aimed for his Cupid’s arrow.

“Charlie, on my mark.”

She nodded.

“Three”

She cocked it again.

“Two”

She aimed.

“One”

She fired.

Again, the sound of the firearm screeched in the auditorium. This time, Maxwell’s head flew back.

The audience began to panic. They gasped, some screamed. They all stood up and stared at Maxwell, still standing with his head back. Kelson couldn’t help but run to Maxwell.

“Mr. Carter? Mr. Carter!?” He panicked.

Maxwell straightened his neck. He glanced at Kelson and smiled, revealing the bullet between the rows of teeth, the M faced him. Kelson gasped and clutched his heart.

The magician then turned to his audience and grinned at them. They too calmed down seeing the bullet in his teeth. They cheered ecstatically, clapping so loudly it sounded like rain on the rooftop.

* * *

 

Maxwell and Charlie climbed into the limousine. The show ended twenty minutes ago. Maxwell freshened himself up before he escorted his assistant to their car. He stopped along the way to sign a few autographs and take some pictures. 

Once inside the car, Maxwell poured some champagne for Charlie and himself. They held their flutes up to each other and smiled.

“Here’s to another great show.” Charlie said.

Maxwell chuckled. “Don’t I always have a great show?”

She smiled and shook her head. “Yes, you always do.”

They clinked their glasses together then took a sip.

The two looked out the window and watched the buildings go by.

The city of Evergreen was a nice. Well, the richer area at least. The city was split between the rich and lower middle class. The richer side was clean and kept up, bright flowers and green trees. The people walking down the streets wore fashionable yet expensive clothing, on their cell phones and with their Louie Vuitton bags.

He’d yet to see the poorer district which made him curious, so he ordered the driver to drive around that area.

“Why?” Charlie asked.

Maxwell shrugged, taking another sip. “I’m curious.”

They passed by Wilbur Middle School.

It was easy for Maxwell to understand why the school was financially struggling. It was a nice old school, it’s building went along with the richer district but because it was old, the richer families went to newer private schools. The school lost money because of it and became unkept. Only middle and lower middle-class kids remained. It was a shame. The school would’ve been a sight if it kept up its appearance.

“I know why you picked that young man.” Charlie spoke up, randomly.

The magician placed his flute on the glass rack. He retrieved his cigar from his jacket. He placed it in his mouth then flicked his fingers, a small flame appearing in thin air as he brought it to his cigar. He inhaled then waved his hand, removing the flame. His black eyes glanced up at her, eyebrow arched, asking her to proceed.

“He looked like Wilson. Hell, his name was close to Wilson’s too. That’s why you chose him.”

Maxwell exhaled smoke. “He did, didn’t he? An attractive fellow but nowhere near as attractive as my darling.”

Charlie sighed. “Sir, honestly. You’re getting too attached to him. You’ve lost a lot of money all for the sake of helping a poor school. Yes, it makes you look good but you’re doing it because of Higgsbury. You just want to ‘impress’ him and be near him. You want a reaction from him.” Her chocolate brown eyes firm and serious, as if lecturing a teen rather than a full-grown adult. “What exactly do you plan on doing when the week is up? Do you plan on bringing him with us on the road?”

“Honestly, Charlie, I hadn’t thought of it but now that you’ve brought it to my attention, it’s something I need to consider.”

She looked at him appalled. “Sir! You can’t seriously consider bringing him along? What will the media think? They’ll say you’re wrapped around a _teacher_ from a poor school. They’ll say you’ve lost your mind!”

“It’ll be a love story, Charlie. A teacher falling in love with a famous magician, following him around the world. The media would it eat it up.” Maxwell chuckled.

She crossed her arms. “And how will they believe that, Maxwell? Wilson glares at the sight of you. Would you drug him? Threaten him? Anytime you make an appearance to the cameras? What would happen if they found out you kidnapped him?”

Maxwell shook his head, smile wide, revealing his sharp teeth which dug into his cigar. “Say pal, what makes you think I’d kidnap him? How does one kidnap their own pet?”

“Maxwell, I’m serious!”

“Charlie-“ Maxwell spoke, deliberately. His tone firm and sharp, making her immediately shut her mouth as he spoke. “-I am a persuasive man. I can play that school teacher like a violin. I can pull the strings and make him do whatever it is I demand. At the end of the week he _will_ come with us one way or another. He will just be my pretty little pet the media feeds of, that I keep chained to my bed. That’s all.”

They finally entered the middle, lower middle-class district.

It was almost like night and day

It was a mix between some decent buildings and trashy. Some that looked cheap and sketchy. Trashy, some boarded up with graffiti on it. The people on the streets wore baggy clothes, giving off an almost thug-ish look. They hung around the sketchy buildings in groups.

Maxwell gave them a distasteful glance.

Now the middle-class area was much better. Still not as nice as the richer but at least the buildings were clean and kept up. The people wore entirely different clothing from the middle class. Theirs were put together and neat.

He watched as a lady walked down the street with her child, smiling as they shared an ice cream cone. He watched a couple joggers go by and then a man walking his dog.

“Wait a minute.” Maxwell glanced back at the man with the dog.

It was Wilson. His little pet was out walking his own pet.

Maxwell grinned. “Driver, pull over.”

Charlie blinked at Maxwell then glanced out the window. Once she saw Wilson she rolled her eyes then glanced at Maxwell, folding her arms. “Really? Didn’t I just talk to you about your obsession with him?”

“Come now, Charlie, I’m not going to get out and bother him. I just want to watch him.”

The limo pulled over to the side. Maxwell waved his hand, evidently using his magic to disguise the car. The magician moved over to the window where Wilson would pass.

He watched Wilson growing closer, his mouth moving, eyes fixated on the dog he walked. Maxwell’s face twisted in distaste as he stared at the shaggy orange mutt. Its hair covered its eyes and its tongue out, slobbering everything in its path.

_Filthy looking mutt_

His eyes glanced upward to Wilson. His expression making a complete 180 as he stared at him. His black eyes fixated, absorbing everything he did.

Wilson was talking to no one, probably speaking with his dog. A wide smile on his face. His eyes bright with a gleam to them. 

Maxwell couldn’t help but smile too and stare in adoration.

However, Maxwell’s smile didn’t last long when he saw Wilson’s hand cup his left cheek and blush. 

He scowled.

He knew that face. That was a face one made when a crush unexpectedly kissed you. Now he understood why he was so happy.

A memory flashed through the magician’s mind.

_“How long has it been since you were last touched, doll?” Maxwell asked, voice husky._

_“Dunno. Been forever. Been...mm...waiting.”_

_“Waiting for what?”_

_“Wes”_

Wes. Maxwell didn’t know who Wes was, but he had a feeling he was the one that had kissed Wilson’s cheek (he guessed judging by how he carefully cupped his cheek) and the reason for the glowing aura about his prize.

Could Wes also be the reason why Wilson begged him to talk to the reporters? He didn’t want Wes to see and think they were in a relationship? Could it be he was _already_ in a relationship with this Wes fellow? No. That didn’t matter. Relationships with others never mattered to him. 

Either way, Maxwell was glad with what he said to the reporters.

Maxwell noticed the mongrel was staring at him. 

“Looks like his mutt can see me through this illusion. Perhaps it isn’t as dumb as it appears.” Maxwell chuckled. 

The dog began to growl. 

“Chester, what is it?” He heard Wilson ask. 

Maxwell’s gaze turned to his pet, staring with a mix of concern and confusion at the dog. His gorgeous eyes shifting up to stare at the car, unaware he’d locked eyes with Maxwell. 

The magician grinned and flicked his wrist. A dark shadow swirling around his hand. 

The dog growled louder. 

Charlie sighed. “Sir, you really shouldn’t meddle with the shadow magic. You know it’s dangerous.”

“I’m very aware of it, Charlie. There’s no harm using a little bit to mess with my darling now is there?” He grinned sinisterly at his prey then released the shadow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get better but they're also gonna get worse o_o


	7. Chapter 7

“Chester, slow down!!” Wilson begged his dog. “You’re acting like I never walk you!”

Chester ran happily down the sidewalk, on a different route, in the opposite direction of their home. Wilson didn’t know why his dog decided to go this way. He’d been a stray before Wilson rescued him and wandered these streets. Maybe he missed the scenery?

Wilson finally tugged on the leash, causing Chester to slow to a walk. The shaggy dog looked back at Wilson, whom was gasping, trying to collect the lost air to his lungs. His dog jumped onto him and started licking his owner’s face. 

“Chester! Chester!” He laughed. He pat his dog’s fur, before gently pushing him off to straighten himself up. He smiled at his dog then wiped the salvia off his face. “Alright let’s continue this walk.”

Immediately, Chester began tugging on the leash, resuming the direction he’d been going but walking this time. Wilson was thankful. 

It was a warm evening. The sun was beginning to set, the colors in the sky a mix between orange and blue. There was a light breeze but otherwise it was nice and peaceful. 

The day had been nice too after he talked to Maxwell. He grimaced at the memory of having to kiss him, but he needed Maxwell to tell them. He had Willow distract the reporters after school. Even though Maxwell made the announcement (he guessed from the lack of reporters) there were some waiting to get an exclusive scoop. Thankfully, he managed to slip by and make it home unnoticed. 

His hand subconsciously went to his cheek. A smile formed from his lips. He thought back to Wes kissing his cheek. His face warmed as well as the inside of his stomach. The flutter of butterfly wings gently touching his insides, almost tickling him. He couldn’t stop but think about how he wished he could’ve kissed those black glossed lips. 

Chester suddenly stopped. 

Wilson was pulled from his thoughts while noticing his dog halt. He looked at Chester and saw him staring at a black Camry. The windows were tinted so he couldn’t see inside. He glanced back at his dog, still staring, tail up, as if seeing something that wasn’t there. 

“Chester, what is it?” Wilson asked. 

There was a low growl from him. Wilson was concerned. He’d never heard his dog growl ever since rescuing him. He didn’t even think he had the ability. Yet here he was, staring at a parked car, growling at it. 

“Chester, there’s nothing there!” He shook his head. “Chester you idi-“

His dog turned to him and started growling. His eyes glistening with confusion. “Why are you growling at me-“

His body suddenly tensed up, feeling a presence behind him. Like someone was standing behind him, mouth to his neck, breathing on the hairs. He glanced over his shoulder but found no one there yet he _felt_ them. He felt cold breath lean down and peck his exposed neck.

Wilson yelped and twirled around, taking a few steps away from where he felt the presence. His back almost against the Camry. 

He glanced around the area, not noticing Chester staring where the presence had been, barking at it. Chester then turned to him and again started barking.

He felt it again. It was at his back again, this time ghost hands touching him, touching his waist, falling to his hips then around to grope his ass.

“What the fuck!?” He cursed, whirling around again.

He slumped up against the building behind him. Chester returned to barking at the Camry.

A cold chill ran down his spine, goosebumps flooded is skin. He couldn’t help but gape at the car. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like it was responsible for these ghostly presences and feeling. 

But ghost didn’t exist! So, what was this he was feeling?

The feeling returned, this time in front of him. Wilson’s eyes widened in fear, he felt the ghost caress his face, sketching and outlining one of his healing bitemarks on his neck. The ghostly touch was possessive, claw like fingertips touching his jaw. He felt it touch his lips. All of it stung, like cold thorns touching his skin. This touch… it was possessive, obsessive, foreign yet familiar.

It reminded him of Maxwell.

Chester lunged at Wilson. Wilson yelped and collided into the wall. As soon as Chester jumped on him, the feeling was gone. He no longer growled and instead was licking Wilson’s face. Completely back to normal.

Wilson couldn’t help but hug his dog. It was like Chester saved him from whatever was around him.

“Good boy, Chester, good boy.” He tussled his hair, allowing his face to be licked.

His eyes were fixated on the Camry, like he was under the spell, unable to look away. He didn’t know what it was about that car, but it was doing something to him. It was like Maxwell was inside, doing something to him. 

Again, Chester came to his rescue and licked up the middle of his face, releasing him from its spell.

Wilson smiled and stared at Chester. “Good boy, now let’s get the fuck out of here.” He grabbed Chester’s leash and turned back down the way towards their house.

He made sure not to glance back at the Camry.

* * *

 

They returned home, Chester immediately running to his water dish. Wilson unbuttoned his red vest, removing it, then plucked a few buttons from his shirt, exposing some chest hair. He yawned and stretched, making his way to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of iced tea. 

He turned on the tv, listening to the news while he grabbed his satchel and glasses and sat in his recliner. He put his glasses on and pulled out the papers to grade. Chester loyally sitting beside him. 

Wilson graded the papers in silence, barely listening to the background sound, only there because he hated having no sound. He tried to keep his mind off the incident earlier, instead keeping his focus on correcting the papers he meant to do yesterday.

“-Maxwell Carter’s blog posting the reasoning behind his cancelled shows.”

Wilson rolled his eyes at the topic and reluctantly watched the video recorded earlier. He frowned when he saw the way Maxwell stared at him while his arm was wrapped around him. He watched as his eyes widened from when he felt tape on his mouth.

The man brought his fingers to his lips, recalling the feeling. It was so strange. He couldn’t move his mouth. He wondered if Maxwell had put something on his gloves to temporarily numb his mouth. But there’s no way the effects would wear off that quickly. 

Now that Wilson thought about it, there were a lot of strange things that happened around Maxwell. Like the first encounter at the school, when he snapped his fingers and the classroom door slammed shut. Then there was the mouth sealing incident and then today...

He knew for sure that Maxwell had been inside the Camry. He didn’t know how he’d be able to make him feel that presence, to feel hands on his body...unless

_” It’s magic, doll.”_

Wilson shook his head. “Preposterous! There is no such thing as magic! He’s just messing with me, that’s all.” He said to Chester. “Right, Chester?”

His dog didn’t respond. Instead, asleep on his back with his tongue out.

“Right” He answered himself.

“-has given us an exclusive interview with his relationship regarding Wilbur Middle School teacher, Wilson Higgsbury. “

Wilson’s attention returned to the tv. Maxwell’s face on the screen as he talked to a reporter.

“So, are the rumors of you and Wilson Higgsbury, dating true?” She asked him. “Is he the reason why you cancelled your shows?”

Maxwell shook his head. “No, pal, he’s not the reason but the inspiration. That information will be posted on my blog momentarily. As far as dating goes, we are not courting...yet.”

Wilson’s eyes practically bugged out of his eyes upon hearing that. “Yet?!” He shrieked. “I want nothing to do with you, you bastard!” He screamed at his tv. 

The reporter smiled. “Oh? So, you do want to date?”

“Perhaps in the near future. He is a rather fascinating and pretty little thing but for now I will focus on getting to know him and enjoying the date I paid for him.”

Wilson couldn’t believe it. Actually, he could. He should’ve seen this coming. “That son of a bitch!” Wilson groaned. His head falling into his hands. “I had to kiss him for nothing! I-“

“I do, however wish to ask my fans and you lot to please refrain from asking him questions about our status. After all, he is an educator and needs to focus on developing the minds of our young.” 

The teacher scoffed. “Yeah nice save there.” He shook his head. “We’ll see if they actually listen to you.”

Wilson sighed and changed the channel, resuming back to grading his papers.

It was about seven when he finally finished grading. He got up from his chair and stretched, joints popping. He walked over to the kitchen. He looked around and wondered what he should eat for dinner. He decided on heating up leftover chicken Alfredo with some broccoli and water to drink. 

He moved to the dining table to eat his lonely dinner, again the longing for companionship surfaced. His cheeks tinted red, growing as he touched his face.

The thought of cobalt eyes and raven male reminded Wilson to purchase tickets to the next game. He pulled out his phone and bought them. He smiled to himself, heart flipping as he thought about his date with Wes and his other date Friday. He couldn’t wait to go to the carnival and spend his whole time with the man he crushed. 

However, the thought of Maxwell creeped into his happy thought and clung to him like claws, entrapping him under his grip. What about Maxwell? The man was clearly obsessed with him. What would happen to Wes if he saw them together? Would he do something to Wes? Would he do something to Wilson in front of Wes?

“Maybe he’ll be too busy with the carnival?” Wilson hoped.

He sighed and finished eating his food, took it to the sink to rinse it off. He returned to the living room and changed the channel to MythBusters. Chester hopped onto his lap then lied down to watch the show with his owner.

Once it hit nine, Wilson turned off the tv and took Chester out for a quick walk. When they returned, Wilson got ready for bed and fell asleep.

He woke up at his usual time, taking Chester out for his morning walk, feed the dog, took a shower, got dressed, made coffee and breakfast then his lunch. Once the routine was finished, he locked up the house and drove to work. 

As he drove towards the parking lot, he noticed a bunch of machines and people in the school’s giant field. 

“I guess they’re setting up for the carnival.” Wilson said aloud. “Good thing the school’s field is huge.”

He parked his car and made towards the entrance of the school and, to his surprise, no cameras or reporters soliciting anywhere. 

“They actually listened to him.” Wilson said in disbelief. 

He shook his head and walked towards the entrance. 

The sound of hammering and loud noises caught his attention. He glanced over to the field beyond the chain linked fence, watching workers set up rides and tents. He listened to the workers yell directions over to each other. He froze upon hearing that name he dreaded. He glanced over and to his dismay, saw Maxwell standing next to Wickerbottom, giving orders to people. 

Wilson quickly hurried his pace and thankfully slipped into school without the man seeing him. 

* * *

The morning dragged on for the magician. He got to the school early in hopes of catching his little prey but to his dismay and annoyance the principal found him and asked for his assistance setting up for the carnival. Of course, he agreed, he loved bossing people around, but he was beginning to get annoyed. This principal seemed like a capable woman, yet she was incapable of handling this simple task. Perhaps she enjoyed his company? It wouldn’t be the first time. 

It was rather annoying that she constantly requested his time. Just because he cancelled some shows didn’t mean he oversaw the school’s fair. He was simply doing this for publicity and of course, for his darling Wilson. 

He smiled to himself, thinking back to his interview with the reporter, wondering if his pet saw and how he reacted. 

“Mr. Carter, would you mind overlooking these with me?” Wickerbottom asked. 

Maxwell internally groaned but smiled sweetly at the elder woman. “Sure, pal.”

He glanced over at the papers she handed him. They were just about the food vendors and where they’d go on the map. Absolutely nothing to do with him. He’d understand if she wanted to go over his stage or performance, but this was ridiculous. 

“It looks adequate.” He glanced at her. “Was my opinion truly needed for it?”

Wickerbottom nodded. “Why yes, with all your help and advertising it makes you second in command for this operation.”

Maxwell chuckled humorlessly and shook his head. “And what of my actual area? What’s the status of the stage?”

“They’re working on it as we speak.” She pointed to the auditorium, men entering inside with decorations. Maxwell just checked minutes ago and there was hardly any progress. The stage had no decor, everyone focused on setting up the cheap rides and vendor stalls rather than the source of entertainment; the reasoning _for_ the carnival. 

That only infuriated the magician more. 

“Say pal, will you excuse me for a moment?”

Wickerbottom nodded. “Of course.” She turned her attention to the nearest worker. 

Maxwell took the opportunity to walk away, in attempt to escape but no matter where he went he was bombarded. Workers asking for instructions or telling them how they admired his charity. The children were at lunch and majority stood watching and snapping pictures of him. He slipped away from them once he was closer, but some followed him. 

He growled in annoyance. He needed a fucking moments peace!

He walked by a classroom with the door opened, revealing it to be empty. He quickly slipped inside, escaping his followers. He huffed in annoyance, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge on his nose. 

He sighed silently and peered around the classroom. To his surprise he wasn’t alone and to his delight it was his pretty little pet. His onyx lidded, and grin formed. He stared at the oblivious teacher sitting at his desk on the other end of the room. He wore glasses and looked down at the papers littered on it.

Maxwell clicked his tongue in glee. “Hello Darling~”

Wilson jumped. He peered up at the tall man at the other end of the room. A gasp escaped his lips, brown eyes widened. “Maxwell” He breathed.

“Say pal, I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

Wilson narrowed his eyes. “Well, I do. Just not often.”

Maxwell shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and stared. Lust gleaming in his black eyes. “You should wear them more often. You look incredibly sexy with them.” He purred.

Wilson frowned and removed them from his face. “In that case, I’ll stop wearing them.”

The magician feigned a frown. “You are cruel to me, doll.” The smile returned. “But you are lovely without them too.”

Wilson groaned, tired of the man’s flattery. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

“What are you doing here, Maxwell? How did you find my classroom?” He demanded.

“Say pal, you don’t sound happy to see me.”

“That’s because I’m not.” He glowered spitefully. “Now answer my questions. Did you ask Wickerbottom for directions to my room?”

Maxwell shrugged. “Sheer luck”

Wilson gave him a look.

Maxwell began slowly strolling towards him. “I’m completely innocent. I was simply trying to escape all the nuisances and found an empty classroom. I had no knowledge it was your classroom but now I’m glad I found it.” He grinned at Wilson. 

“Well, I’d like you to leave.”

“My my, quite the commander today. All these demands.” A dark look crept into his eyes. “I’m not a fan of being ordered around.”

“And I’m not a fan of you.” Wilson snapped back.

Maxwell glared. His hand shot out of his pocket and lunched for the collar of Wilson’s shirt, forcing the smaller male to yelp.

“I’m not enjoying these remarks, doll.” Maxwell snarled, more like an animal than a person.

Wilson’s defiance faded in his eye, replaced with fresh fear as the taller man’s grip tightened. His hand going to his throat and squeezed.

“Perhaps I need to teach you a lesson, Higgsbury. I think you need to be reminded that I _own_ you.” He slammed Wilson’s head against the wall behind him then tossed him onto the ground.

Wilson coughed but scrambled to his feet and bolted for the nearby door.

Maxwell snapped his fingers. The door he slipped in slammed shut and both were locked. “You won’t escape me that easily.” 

Wilson ran to the other end of the room and yanked on the door, finding it locked. He jiggled the handle, but it wouldn’t open no matter what. He glanced over to Maxwell approaching slowly. His dark demeanor and casual walk creeped him out. He decided to stand his ground.

“You don’t own me, Maxwell. You paid for a date and nothing more! That doesn’t make me yours!”

Maxwell chuckled darkly. “Oh, but it does, my sweet. I paid for you and I marked you. That makes you _mine_ and no one else’s. If you believe you belong to someone else, say this Wes fellow, you need to rethink that.”

Wilson gasped. “How do you know about Wes?”

Maxwell stood in front of him. He gripped Wilson’s chin and forced him closer. His arm snaked around his thin waist, pulling their bodies together. Wilson struggled and pushed back but Maxwell kept snatching back for him, like a snake attacking its prey. Each time, squeezing so tightly, bruises formed, he’d reel him in his coils.

“The night I intoxicated you, you confessed to me that you were saving yourself for Wes. I knew then I had to mark you mine.” He leaned in closer, their faces an inch away. “Let me remind you who you belong to.”

He smashed their lips together and slammed the smaller male against the wall. Wilson fought against him, pushing the larger man off him but his weight pushed back, pinning him. The smaller male continued pushing against the other, but it was like pushing against a mountain. The taller man barely budged. 

Getting fed up with the teacher resisting, he grasped his wrists, both fitting in one of Maxwell’s hand, then pinned above his head. Maxwell shoved his tongue down Wilson’s throat, his free hand wrapped around his waist, sliding into the back of his pants. Wilson wiggled and wormed underneath Maxwell. He struggled against him, he turned his head away in desperate attempt to stop the mouth molestation. 

“M-Maxwell stop!” Wilson demanded. 

He used his legs to push away from the man, but it was futile. Maxwell pressed back, weight almost crushing Wilson as the man forced his snake of a tongue back into Wilson’s mouth. He grinded their hips together, pressed one of his own legs in between Wilson’s, nudging at his crotch. 

Maxwell purred. His hand dug deep into Wilson’s pants, finding his hole. He rubbed against it, teasing it. 

Wilson whimpered. With renewed energy he fought against Maxwell. He bit down on his tongue, the man yelping, temporarily pulled out. Wilson headbutt him in the nose, causing it to bleed and stumble back. Wilson’s wrists temporarily freed to which he slammed his fist into Maxwell’s face. The man shrieked. Wilson punched him again however Maxwell dodged. 

He glowered at Wilson, black eyes fueled with red rage. Blood dripping down his nose onto his lip. He punched Wilson back, the teacher slamming back into the wall. He grabbed Wilson’s hair and threw him onto the ground. 

Wilson stared at him with startled brown eyes. He tried to scurry away, but Maxwell grabbed his ankles and yanked back. He flipped Wilson over, slapping him hard across the face, temporarily stunning him and climbed on top of him.

“You’ll pay for that, pal!” Snarled Maxwell. 

He grasped his pants and yanked them down to his ankles. Wilson panicked. He thrashed and kicked against Maxwell. 

“M-Maxwell, please! Don’t!” Wilson begged. He glanced over his shoulder, looking the magician in the eyes, pleading the best he could like the day prior.

“Don’t even think about using those pretty eyes on me, doll.” He gripped Wilson’s hair and yanked causing the smaller male to hiss. “Maybe I should pluck them out?”

Wilson stared at him in horror. Something told him he wasn’t joking; he’d really do it.

Wilson shook his head. 

“I didn’t think so.” Maxwell pulled out his fully erected dick. He positioned himself just outside Wilson’s entrance. “I’ve been waiting to do this again.” He chuckled darkly.

He nudged the head of his dick in front of his entrance, teasing it, coating it with his pre-cum. 

“Maxwell, pleas-“

The man pressed his finger against his lips and like yesterday, Wilson felt the invisible tape against his mouth. His eyes widened, tears beginning to form, brown eyes shimmering with fresh fear. 

Maxwell grinned an eerie, almost impossibly big grin.

He pressed the head of his cock into Wilson, feeling the tight stretch of his ass as he slid inside. Wilson’s eyes grew wide, tearing up as his body was violated. He squeezed them shut, crying against the invisible gag while the magician forced himself inside. In one thrust, Maxwell was buried all the way in.

Moaning, Maxwell threw his head back, reminiscing in the tight heat from before. It was so good to be inside Wilson again. It seemed the other had somehow grown tighter, as if he was a virgin again! It was a delightful feeling, so warm and wet as his cock was stroked by the muscles of Wilson’s hole. He felt a twinge of disappointment knowing they’d have to stop eventually. 

He remained inside him, stilling, then began to move. He cared not for the man wiggling beneath him. The pitch of his whimpers thrilled him, his crying was like music, and his muffled sounds fueled his erection. He slid his way in and out, back and forth, the length of his shaft being squeezed by Wilson’s unwilling body. His passage was soft as velvet, seeming to caress him despite the other’s clear protests. With every push, every thrust, his ass would resist. Clenching in pain, it yielded to Maxwell’s violent movements every time. Truly lovely. 

He gripped Wilson’s hips and shoved deeper, shaking at the way he was surrounded, buried in the delectable burning of his darling’s body. But, without warning, he stopped. To Maxwell’s infinite anger, he felt something vibrate in his pants.

He growled and pulled out his phone to see who dared to call him. Had he not been so important he would’ve ignored the call. However, it was Charlie calling and he never failed to answer her calls. She only called him when it was important.

“Yes, Charlie? I’m a little busy at the moment.” Maxwell said, slightly panting.

Charlie groaned from the other line. “Really, Maxwell? At a time like this? You know everyone is looking for you, right?”

Maxwell rolled his eyes. “When aren’t they?”

“Well, this time it’s regarding your stage. You need to stop, leave him alone and get back now.”

“Give me-“

“-No, Maxwell, they need you _now_.”

Maxwell groaned. “Alright, alright. I’ll be there momentarily.” He hung up.

He groaned again and glanced down at Wilson, whom was staring at him with those gorgeous cognac eyes. “Sorry, doll, looks like our little fuck session is over for now.” He pulled out of Wilson.

Wilson sighed in relief but flinched when Maxwell spoke again.

“...But you are going to take care of this little problem before I head back.” He flipped Wilson onto his back, touching the other’s lips again. It freed him from his unseen gag. Before Wilson could get a word in, Maxwell shoved his dick inside into his mouth. It slid past his lips easily, saliva coating Maxwell’s shaft.

“Bite me and you’ll regret it,” he warned.

Wilson glowered through his tears but obeyed. 

The whole ordeal was disgusting. He’d just raped him AGAIN and now he’d shoved his dick down Wilson’s throat? Right after being in his ass? It was revolting. And made Wilson fall deeper into despair.

He’d love to bite down on the disgusting organ inside his mouth, anything for revenge on the pain the magician brought him, but at this point he was just exhausted.  He was done. He wanted to be left alone with Maxwell gone forever.

He started sucking. The bitter taste of precum made him gag. He’d never given head before. Despite being gay, the sexual encounters he’d had been minimal, and always resulted with him on the receiving end. He tried to mask his disgust, just wanting the devil in the suit gone from his sight. The sucking he did was lackluster. Everything forced. 

“Say pal, have you ever sucked a dick before? You lack the skill which tells me those pretty lips have never engaged in oral sex before.” Maxwell chuckled, the smirk visible even from Wilson’s position. “What an honor for me to be your first,” Maxwell went on. “But doll, you need to do a lot better. Unless you prefer my company—which I don’t mind prolonging further—the better you suck me off, the sooner I’m out of your hair.” 

Maxwell entwined his fingers in soft raven hair and tugged. “Quite literally,” he tugged again to emphasize his point. “Do better.”

Another yanked of hair caused Wilson to wince. A wave of tears fell from his eyes. Wilson glared up at Maxwell, however, it only made the cock in his mouth twitch. He felt it, and grimaced again, relieved at least that it was almost over. 

He closed his eyes and began to move his head. Bobbing up and down, sucking Maxwell’s pulsing shaft, his tongue trailed along it. The back of it jammed into his throat. No doubt bruising it. Wilson cried out a muffled cry, but it was little more than a vibration on Maxwell’s thick cock. 

The magician moaned, hissing through his teeth while he ripped at Wilson’s hair. The other sucked through the pain and the choking, the tip still hitting his throat. His tongue lapped and twirled. All spit and cum. It dripped through his stretched lips and dribbled down his chin. It was obscene and dirty. Maxwell just continued to moan in approval.

  _Almost over_ , he told himself. His jaw was burning. Aching. No matter what he tried, his mouth was just too small for Maxwell’s massive cock. 

Maxwell shoved deeper down his throat, making Wilson’s eyes water. He moved his hips, fingers tightening around soft hair, bringing Wilson’s tear streaked face to his pubic hair. 

A wave of pain shook Wilson, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. Wilson choked out a sob, that only succeeded in making Maxwell purr. Thankfully, the man reached his peak. A rush of cum spilled into his mouth, overflowing his lips and gushing under his tongue. The teacher tried to cough, but only gagged, trying to rip himself free. The frantic panic of impending suffocation sent him into hysterics. His overfilled mouth bulged. However, Maxwell’s hold tightened, and Wilson was forced to stay in place, Maxwell’s cock still in him as seed spilled out of the edges of his mouth. 

Wilson glanced up, begging Maxwell to release him with his eyes. The man just smiled. His black eyes as cold as snow and as soulless as a corpse. A glint of dark lust sparkled, the edge of his lips twisting into a sinister smirk, like he had just won some unknown game. 

“Swallow and I will release you.” He ordered, voice dripping like honey but stinging like lemon on a wound.

Wilson shook his head. He didn’t want to swallow ANYTHING that came out of Maxwell, but also wanted to get away from this. However, he couldn’t bring himself to find the muscle or the will to swallow.

Maxwell’s grin faltered slightly. He tugged on Wilson’s hair, earning a whimper. His smile reformed not long after it left, and this time revealed his spotless white teeth. “Perhaps, you’d like another go?”

The teacher’s eyes widened, and he frantically shook his head.

Maxwell’s hand gripped the strands of hair. “Then swallow.”

Another whimper came from Wilson. He sighed through his nose, grimaced and swallowed, nearly gagging as the salty liquid slowly slid down his throat. 

Maxwell smiled and hummed in approval. He released his hold on Wilson’s hair. Meanwhile, the smaller male wasted no time removing his mouth from Maxwell’s softening dick.

“Well done, sweet thing.” Maxwell praised. 

Wilson wiped his mouth and turned his head to the side, not wanting to look at the monster in front of him. However, Maxwell squat down and gripped his jaw, forcing him to meet his gaze. Maxwell leaned in and kissed those swollen lips. He released him after a moment and smirked.

“Have a good rest of your day, Higgsbury.” Maxwell said, casually, as if they had a nice conversation. He stood up and walked towards the nearest door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, didn't expect this to take so long to update. I've been really busy with work and once again having financial and homing issues, then I start school next week so it's been a crazy month. Hopefully, things get straightened up so I don't have to stress out and can continue updating. Anyways, have a good one and thanks for reading this fucked up fic :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good news, as of now there's going to be a sequel to this fic. I've thought of most of the story for it but I still have another Maxwil sequel among with a bunch of other maxwil fics to work on. Idk what it is but Maxwil is haunting me with ideas. I wish I was joking but I literally have dreams

Maxwell walked, bounce with each step, towards the door he entered. He hummed with slight satisfaction, unfortunate he couldn’t fully fuck his prey but at least he got to see those pretty lips around his dick.

“I-I’m going to report you!” Wilson stuttered a threat after him. His pitch high and squeaky, like a teenager going through puberty.

Maxwell stopped. He chuckled and glanced over his shoulder. He arched his brow and looked at Wilson amused. “Are you now?”

Wilson glowered. A small fire of hatred ignited in such lovely eyes. “Y-yes! You can’t—won’t—get away with what you just did!” His voice failing to hide the brink of tears about to pour.

Maxwell chuckled again. “Oh, but I will. I always do.” He turned completely around and stared at his prey, still pant-less on the ground, too frozen from shock to move. Yet the fire of spite kept his mouth moving. 

“Say pal, are you going to go to ‘tell on me’ to your boss? Are you going to reveal to your fellow teachers you’ve been raped? Will you call the police and tell them the Great Maxwell raped you? Do you truly think they will believe you? They won’t, pet. They _never_ do. So go ahead and call but-“

Wilson abruptly shrieked. He felt something cold sting from the inside of his abused entrance. It was like a gooey popsicle wiggling inside him, slick like an eel. It moved against his battered walls, burning him with its coldness, leaving him feeling more violated than before. He cried out, tears bursting down his cheeks. He absolutely loathed his violating sensation. Somehow, it reminded him of yesterday. The shadowed presence of no one yet the familiarity of Maxwell.

“Wh-what is happening??” Wilson panicked. 

He attempted to scoot away from the unseen thing and thankfully the feeling left until he felt it in his mouth. He shrieked again, feeling that cold stinging goo down his throat. He gagged and coughed, tears hastily falling. He looked to Maxwell for some answers or clarification for what was happening. But all that man did was watch with a cruel wicked grin.

Thankfully, the feeling faded, not without leaving the dry ice sensitivity in his throat. Wilson grasped his throat and coughed up slight bile. He panted like he’d surfaced from drowning.

“There we go.” Maxwell laughed, cruelly.

Wilson stared at him, gasping, tears anew. “Wha-what did you do to me?” His voice raspy.

Maxwell winked. “Magic.” He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets and continued towards the door. “Do have a pleasant day, dear Higgsbury. I shall see you again soon.”

And he was gone.

Wilson remained on the ground with his lower body still exposed. He continued gasping for breath, tears cascading down his cheeks, staining his shirt. His eyes as wide as saucers.

 Wilson quickly put his pants back on, afraid of being exposed longer. He rolled into a ball, hissing at the pain but otherwise ignored it and sobbed into his knees.

He couldn’t believe what just happened. His body burned with the remaining cold stinging, it ached from Maxwell’s abusive cock. He felt so disgusting, violated and pathetic. He was so stupid. He’d essentially allowed Maxwell to rape him. He didn’t even call out for help when he could. He knew the danger. He always knew the danger with Maxwell around, but his guard was down for no reason. How could he be so naïve and stupid?

It was a bold move of the magician. To rape him here at his workplace. Why? Why would he do it? Why would he do it here, of all places?

Because of Wes. He was jealous of Wes. Hopefully he didn’t know who Wes was but because Wilson muttered his name while intoxicated Maxwell found him a threat. And it fueled Maxwell’s desire to dominate him. To win him. To prove that Wilson was his possession. That was the reason behind this attack.

The feeling of despair diminished slightly and was replaced with red rage.

Maxwell couldn’t get away with this! He couldn’t just waltz in here and do what he wanted just because he was a celebrity! He acted like he was a king or deity and Wilson was nothing more to him than a peasant or some sex slave, here for his disposal.

“He’s not going to get away with this.” Wilson decided. He wiped away the tears from his eyes and mucus from his nose.

He wasn’t going to continue to sit and cry over the situation that happened. He was going to do something. He was going to show Maxwell he couldn’t do what he wanted when he wanted.

Wilson slowly stood up. His lower body hurt like hell, worse than it did when he woke up Monday morning. He whined and whimpered, staggering a little but made it to his desk. He accidentally glanced back to where he’d just been and froze on the spot he’d been violated. The desks and chairs were pushed aside, surrounding the area. He shut his eyes, a few tears leaking out. How would he be able to teach his class and see that area, knowing he was raped there? He’d never be able to meet his students’ eyes.

He shook his head, dismissing the thought and grabbed his phone to dial 911.

 “911 what’s your emergency?” The operator on the line asked.

Wilson hesitated a moment. His voice caught in his vocal chords.

“Hello? Are you there?” The operator asked.

Wilson swallowed the lump in his throat and cleared it. “Y-yes, I...I was just raped.”

“Is your assailant still there? Are you in a safe spot?”

“Y-yes, I’m in a s-safe spot. He-he’s gone.

“What is your location? Do you need an ambulance? “

“I...uh, I, was raped at my work...I don’t think I need an ambulance.”

“Hun, what’s your location? We’ll send the police-“

“No! Please! Don’t do that, um, c-can I just go to the hospital or something?” He panicked. He couldn’t bear having the police come to the school to talk to him. Especially not with the few lurking reporters. If they saw him being escorted by police or in an ambulance, they’d have a field day.

No, no police. No ambulance.

“Are you in danger?” The operator asked.

“No but I can’t let anyone see me leave in an ambulance or with police. Can I meet them at the hospital or something? Please?”

The operator sighed. “Give me the name of the hospital you’ll go to and I’ll send the police for your report.”

“T-thank you.”

“What’s your name?”

“Wilson Higgsbury.” 

The operator gasped. “Wilson Higgsbury? Maxwell Carter’s boyfriend?”

 “No!” Wilson snapped.

“Oh, I’m sorry. What’s the name of the hospital?”

“Evergreen Memorial.”

“Evergreen? Are you sure-“

“-Yes, I’m sure! Please, send them there.” He hung up and rolled his eyes. “Unbelievable.”

He started packing up his stuff, turning off his computer, placing his glasses on to hide his eyes and located everything he needed in his satchel. He turned off the light and locked up the room. He walked towards the exit. He kept his head down, making no eye contact, wanting to get out as quick as possibly.

 Thankfully, he made it out of the school without anyone seeing him. He got in his car and drove to the hospital. He ignored the pain the best he could, but it was hard sitting exactly where he was raped.

Wilson reached the hospital, he felt uneasy and unsure about being here. As soon as he walked in people were staring at him, some murmured and others pointed. He sighed. He was starting to regret this decision. He didn’t want to be known. He wanted to come to the hospital unnoticed. But he needed to get a rape kit done. He needed to have evidence against Maxwell. Wilson needed to do this.

He mustered up the courage and walked to the receptionist. “Hi, uh, I need a uh,” he lowered his voice. “A rape kit done.”

The receptionist stared at him. “You need a rape kit done?”

He blushed furiously. Wilson glanced sideways, people staring at him. “Yes, I was raped. T-There’s supposed to be a cop meeting me here for-“

Her eyes widened. “Wilson Higgsbury? Maxwell-“

“No! I am Wilson Higgsbury but I’m not dating Maxwell! In fact, Maxwell is the reason why I’m here!” Wilson snapped, trying to hide the tears dwelling in his eyes.

She stared at him a moment. “Well the cop is here for your report.” She nodded towards the cop behind him. “Right there and I’ll call for a nurse to do a rape kit on you.” She said, not convinced. She gave him a clipboard. “Fill this out and return it once you’re done.”

Wilson nodded, feeling slightly ashamed. He took the clipboard and glanced over at the cop waiting. He bit his lip and walked over to him.

“Uh, hi.”

“Wilson Higgsbury?” The cop asked, eyebrow arched.

Wilson nodded. “Yeah.”  

The cop folded his arms. “So, you think _the_ Maxwell Carter raped you?”

Wilson glowered. “I don’t _think_ he raped me, I _know_ he raped me.”

The cop continued to look in disbelief. He nodded towards the clipboard. “Fill out your papers and I’ll take your statement while you do.”

Wilson nodded. He sat down beside the cop and started filling out the papers while giving the officer his statement, leaving out no details. He didn’t care how embarrassing or shameful it was. It would be worth it to take down Maxwell.

Once he finished his statement and forms, he gave the papers to the receptionist then sat back down and waited. He ignored the eyes on him and muttering. He kept to himself, bowing his head to hide his face. He couldn’t be more grateful for his glasses then at that moment.

“Wilson Higgsbury?” 

Wilson glanced up to see a nurse with a clipboard waiting by the door. He took a deep breath and stood up then walked towards her.

* * *

 

Wilson sat in his car, tears flowing down his cheeks while he stared into abyss. 

They didn’t believe him. 

They found nothing. No precum inside him. No cum in his mouth. They found no tear in his muscles or sign of abuse. There was no blood. Nothing. 

How was this possible?

He saw Maxwell penetrate him. He _felt_ Maxwell tear him apart. He _felt_ the blood trickle down his thighs. He saw his dick in his mouth. He _swallowed_ his cum. How was nothing found? How could they not-

He gasped, eyes widening while continuing to stare at nothing. 

The strange cold goo stinging he felt inside him. Had Maxwell somehow...healed and removed all trace of indication of rape? Surely not healed, otherwise he wouldn’t still feel pain. Had he masked it? Is that why they found no evidence? That had to be it! It made sense, but it also didn’t. How was Maxwell able to hide his traces inside Wilson? There was no such thing as magic but how else would this be explained?

Wilson sniffled and shook his head. He didn’t want to think about this. He was raped, and no one believed him. The police and hospital certainly didn’t and no one at the school would. He just wanted to go home but he still had two classes left. There was no way he’d be able to go back to that classroom, back to the scene of Maxwell’s crime. He wouldn’t be able to teach in that room again. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever.

He’d have to ask Wickerbottom for a new classroom but for now he needed to call out for the remainder of the day.

He pulled out his phone and dialed his boss. He sniffled and wiped his tears away and cleared his throat, not wanting to sound how shitty he felt.

“Higgsbury? Why’re you call-“

“-I’m at the hospital.” Wilson interjected.

She was quiet for a moment. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“There was an incident in my classroom and I..I was injured.”

Wickerbottom sighed. “Oh, Higgsbury. After all these years of experimenting, you finally got injured from one. So, you’re at the hospital now? What did they say?”

“Nothing major but I need the remaining day and tomorrow off. I don’t really want to go into details about it.” He answered. At least he had a valid excuse. The nurse thought he’d been attacked and Wilson mistook it for rape. There had been signs of an assault via the bruise forming on his face and red cheeks. She wrote him a note excusing him for work today and tomorrow stating he was mildly traumatized and needed to rest his injuries.

“Did you get-“

“-yes, I have a note.”

“Higgsbury, I’d lecture you about interrupting me, but you need to get home. I will get someone to cover your remaining classes and get you a sub tomorrow. Just take it easy alright?”

“Thank you, Wickerbottom.” Wilson said and hung up.

He put his phone away and gripped his steering wheel. He stared at the dashboard, not really paying attention to anything, squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed.

* * *

 

Wilson sat on his recliner, hair damp from the hour-long shower. He’d scrubbed his skin red but still felt dirty. He could still feel Maxwell’s touch on him. His eyes were pink and puffy from the endless tears. He felt so pathetic and disgusting.

He stared into space, eyes on the tv, not watching. Just in a trance while his hand automatically stroked through Chester’s fur. His dog knew something happened. As soon as Wilson sat down, he jumped onto his lap, gave him gentle kisses and rested on him. It was comforting and therapeutic. 

Wilson smiled, a tear dripping down the side of his face as he hugged his dog. 

“Good boy.” He whispered. 

Why had he gone to the hospital? Why did he call 911? It did nothing for him. He was an idiot. He really thought he could take Maxwell down? Maxwell was a step ahead of him. He was always a step ahead. There was no winning against him. Maxwell would always win.

A knock on the door startled Wilson. Chester barked and jumped off Wilson to bark at the door. 

Wilson stared at the door but didn’t move. He didn’t want any company. 

The door knocked again. Chester barked louder then looked at Wilson. 

Wilson shook his head but his dog barked louder and scratched at the door. 

“Chester!” Wilson snapped in a hush tone.

His dog barked louder and scratched the door more, nails scraping against the wood. 

“Chester!” He yelled this time and got up from the chair to shoo his dog way. 

The dog continued to bark, waiting for him to answer it. 

Wilson groaned and opened the door. “I don’t want to se-“ he froze. 

 “Wes?” Wilson gasped in disbelief.

Wes stood at the door, flushed. Something between embarrassed and nervous. “B-Bonjour Wilson.” He squeaked. 

“W-what are you doing here?”

The French man finally looked up at him. Worry and concern gleaming, like the sun, in his eyes. “I heard you went to the hospital. Is everything okay?”

It was Wilson’s turn to look away. “I’m fine.” He lied. 

“You are lying.”

Wilson glanced back at him. Shame brewing in his eyes but said nothing else. 

“You could not meet my gaze when you said that. What happened?” He gasped when he noticed a bruise on Wilson’s face. “You are hurt! Did someone attack you?”

He laughed humorlessly “As a matter of fact.” He shook his head and scratched his neck. “I’m sorry Wes but I-“

“-Wilson” The French teacher frowned and looked at Wilson sadly. “You _were_ attacked. You’ve been crying.”

Wilson shook his head, denying it. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.” He sighed. “Thanks for checking on me but I want to be alone.”

“Wilson, why will you not tell me who hurt you?” Wes asked gently. 

Tears formed in his eyes. He shook his head. “I can’t tell you. I can’t tell anyone.”

“Were you threatened?”

Wilson shook his head. “No. I just don’t want you of all people to know. Please go away, Wes.”

Wilson began to shut the door. 

“You are afraid I won’t like you anymore.” He stated.

Wilson halted. He peeked through the crack between the door and Wes. 

Wes smiled sweetly. He gently and cautiously pushed against the door to widen the space. He walked up to Wilson and gently cupped his bruised cheeks. Wilson flinched but otherwise didn’t move. His brown eyes wide as he stared at Wes. Wes closed his eyes and leaned forward and pressed his black lips against Wilson’s. 

The science teacher froze. His eyes as wide as saucers, face red as a tomato, heart thumping like a muscle spasm. Every touch that was Wes tingled and caused his nerves to flutter like every single one had their own wings. His touch was soft and gentle, treating Wilson like the most fragile thing in the world, afraid he’d crack if he so much as squeezed. 

Wilson’s eyes fell, and he leaned into the kiss. Wes’ lips were soft but sweet, tasting like licorice and mint. He kissed hungrily back, wanting another nip, another taste of Wes. The taste he longed for. 

Sadly, the kiss was short lived. Wes pulled away, a whine escaped Wilson’s throat as he slowly opened his eyes and bore into blue. 

“I like you very much, Wilson.” Wes spoke, voice hushed yet still caused Wilson to shiver with lust. “I will not think any less of you.”

The tears slid from his eyes down his cheek. Wes wiped them away with his thumbs. He was quiet and patient.

Finally, Wilson nodded. He opened the door and invited Wes inside. 

Chester greeted Wes, not as enthusiastically as before, given the current mood. He followed Wilson then jumped on his lap once his human sat down. 

Wes took the couch beside him and stared at Wilson. He sat there and waited patiently for Wilson to talk when he was ready.

Wilson said nothing. He just stared at the floor and stroke his dog’s fur. He didn’t know how to start. He didn’t know what to say. Even though Wes reassured him with that kiss he longed for, he was still afraid of his reaction. Could he tell his crush about the obsessive behavior of the man the world idolized? Would he really believe him? No one else believed him. Why would Wes be any different?

Wilson glanced over at Wes. The other raven-haired male waited patiently, hands folded on his knees, blue eyes gleaming with empathy.

Perhaps he would be different. Wes sided with him during their ‘weary of rich’ conversation. Maybe...he would understand better than anyone else. He hoped anyways. Would it really be okay to tell Wes? He said he wouldn’t think less of him. Would it really be okay to tell him? Would it cease this dirty decay feeling dwelling inside him?

The teacher sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Someone needed to know what was happening to him and this seemed like the perfect chance and opportunity for it. “It was Maxwell.”

Wes gasped, hands covering his mouth, eyes wide. “Maxwell attacked you?”

Wilson nodded. “He didn’t just attack me. He...” he shut his eyes, holding back the tears the best he could. “H-he raped me.”

Wes gasped louder. “Oh mon Dieu! He raped you!? Wilson! When did he do this?”

“During fourth period. He found my room and somehow locked the doors without being near them. He...did it because of you.” Wilson closed his eyes.

“Me? Why did he do this because of me?”

The tears slipped past his lid and dripped down his cheek. “He knew that I...he knows I.” He took a deep breath. “He knows I like you. He did it to ‘remind’ me who I belong to.” Wilson sobbed.

Chester whined and licked Wilson’s hand. Wes got up from the couch and wrapped his arms tightly around Wilson.

Tears fell from Wes’ eyes. Seeing Wilson like this. Hearing he was _raped_ by Maxwell because Wilson had a crush on him. It broke his heart upon hearing it but lightly flickered hearing his feelings were recuperated.

“You do not belong to that man, Wilson.” Wes cooed softly. “It wasn’t your fault.” He sniffed. “It was my fault.”

Wilson shot up and stared at Wes. Golden brown eyes shocked. “Wes, it isn’t your fault.”

“It is not your fault either, Wilson.” He pulled him back into the embrace. “Don’t blame yourself” He said softly. “Je suis tellement désolé qu'il t'a fait ça.”

Wilson shook his head. He sobbed and wrapped his arms around Wes. He tucked his head in the nook of Wes’ neck and stained his skin with his tears. Wes said nothing. He allowed Wilson to cry. He held him carefully, one hand wrapped around his shoulders and the other stroking through damp locks.

The abused male felt a strange sensation when hugging the other. The uncertainty and fear subsided and replaced with comfort and security. Wes washed away all the filth and violation still lingering from Maxwell. He felt safe and protected in Wes’ arms.

“This is the second time he raped me.” Wilson confessed.

“Second?” Wes pulled away to stare at Wilson. “He did this before? When?”

Wilson sniffed and wiped away his tears. “At the party he brought me to. I lied to you before. I told you I slept at Willow’s, but she was covering for me. The truth is...Maxwell got me drunk so he could rape me.” The tears started back up. “The worst part is I enjoyed it. I enjoyed him raping me.” He buried his face in his hands.

Wes looked at him thoughtfully. “Wilson, you were not in control of your body. He got you drunk. He took advantage of you.” Wes brushed away Wilson’s hair and looked at him softly. “You are a science teacher, oui? You know better than anyone the body responds despite the situation. Even if you didn’t want it in your head, your body reacts.”

“It’s not just that. I begged him to do it a few times. I remembered that.” Shame clear in his voice.

“You were not in your head. He did it to you. He forced you to feel that way.”

Wilson said nothing. He quietly sobbed while holding Chester and leaning into Wes’ embracing, wrapping himself in Wes’ licorice scented musk. 

He felt comforted by his words and hold. He felt a small weight lift from his shoulders, a leech removed from his chest. Wes wasn’t finding him disgusting or repulsive. He was sympathetic and kind to him.

“I understand why you are so uneasy and irritated when he is mentioned. He did awful things to you.”

“He keeps doing awful things to me. With every encounter he makes me do something. He is obsessed with me.”

“We need to tell the police then. He cannot get away with this.”

Wilson sighed. “He already has. After he raped me, I went to the hospital to get a rape kit done and report him to the police. They found no proof of rape and the cop didn’t believe me when I told him.”

Wes arched a brow and tilted his head. “I do not understand. They found no proof?”

“Maxwell...did something to me before he left. I don’t know what it was but if felt like gooey dry ice burning me from inside. I think whatever that was removed the proof.” Wilson shook his head. “I don’t understand how. It defies the laws of science, but I can’t explain it.” He closed his eyes and buried himself in Wes’ shirt. “I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Wes frowned and said nothing. He held onto Wilson tightly and rubbed his back while feathering light kisses on his head. Wilson sobbed into his hold. He really didn’t know what to do about Maxwell. There was no escape from him.

Eventually, he couldn’t say anymore. He was too emotionally tired to continue the conversation. He stopped crying and drifted off to sleep in Wes’ hold.

Wes scooted himself onto the chair and cuddled with Wilson and Chester. He caressed the shell of his ear and brushed back his damp hair while cooing soft words. He smiled when Wilson relaxed into his hold and lightly snored. Wes smiled and kissed his forehead and softly sang an old French lullaby to him.

Wilson didn’t wake up until it was 10:30 pm. He found himself still in Wes’ hold. The French man was sipping tea and reading on his phone. His hand lightly stroking Wilson’s hair.

He smiled to himself. It felt nice to wake up in someone’s arms.

His stirring caught the attention of his beholder. Wes glanced down and smiled softly at him.

“Bonsoir. You slept for a long time.” 

“I’m surprised you’re still here.” Wilson admitted, rubbing his eyes. “I thought you would’ve left.”

Wes shook his head. “I couldn’t leave you like that.” He looked at him sheepishly. “I did leave to make some tea and walk Chester. I hope you don’t mind.”

Wilson shook his head and smiled. “Not at all. Thank you.”

“You should sleep some more. You need rest.”

Wilson yawned. “I should.” He looked at Wes again, blushing. “Will you stay with me?”

Wes nodded. “Oui, I will stay.”

Wilson smiled softly and reluctantly removed himself from Wes’ hold. Together they made their way up to Wilson’s bedroom. The science teacher’s heart leaped happily, like a school girl, for his crush staying the night. He offered Wes a pair of pajamas to change in. While he went to do so, Wilson also changed into his evening attire. He wore emerald bottoms with a white v-neck shirt which revealed some of his chest hair. 

He couldn’t help but stop and stare when Wes emerged from the bathroom. He was wearing a plain black tee with sky blue plaid pajama bottoms. He looked up at Wilson with a sort of embarrassed expression which nearly stole the taller’s breath away. He was adorable. 

“Does it fit okay?” Asked Wilson, eyes still absorbing Wes. 

The Frenchman nodded. “It’s very comfortable.”

Wilson smiled. “I’m glad.”

He climbed into his queen-sized bed, tucking himself under the covers. He glanced over at Wes whom watched him. Once he saw Wilson snugged in he walked over and climbed into bed beside him. His cheeks were scarlet as he did. 

“I appreciate you staying the night with me.” Wilson spoke as he reached over to turn off the night stand light. “I don’t think I could’ve handled being here alone tonight.” He frowned and shivered. “Maxwell haunts me in my sleep.”

Wes scooted closer to Wilson, wrapping his arms around his waist and rested on his chest. “I’m sorry for what he did.” Wes sighed sadly. “I wish you told me before.”

Wilson wrapped his arms around Wes’ shoulders and breathed heavily. “I didn’t know what you would think. I thought...I don’t know, I’d lose a chance of being with you if you knew.”

Wes glanced up at Wilson. “I actually thought the same with him. I thought he’d impress you and I lost my chance.”

Wilson chuckled. “You didn’t have to ever worry about that.” He flushed “I’ve liked you since you transferred.”

Wes smiled. “Really?”

The science teacher nodded. “Yeah”

“I’m glad.”

“Would you...um...want to date me?” Wilson asked, face growing warm and cheeks reddening

Wes gasped, meeting his gaze. “Oui! Oui, of course!” 

Wilson sighed sadly. “Though, we probably shouldn’t date while Maxwell is fixated on me. He’s already jealous of you and doesn’t even know your identity. I don’t want him to come after you. “ He shut his eyes. “I couldn’t live with that.” 

Wes nodded. “I’m more concerned with your wellbeing than mine. I wish there was something we could do. Maxwell shouldn’t get away with hurting you.”

“He shouldn’t but he will. There’s no evidence. There’s no way to stop him.” Tears forming behind his eyes. 

Wes squeezed him and kissed his cheek. “We will find a way. If there’s a Wilson, there’s a way.” 

Wilson smiled at the joke. He leaned over and claimed Wes’ lips. 

It was soft and gentle, the smell of licorice filled his nostrils again, sweet cherry despite the color of his lips. They were nearly just as sweet as the scent they gave; however, they were tastier than any candy.

He gently grasped Wes’ cheeks, they were soft, like velvet, no, like a new born baby, smooth and innocent, no trace of fascial hair. Pure and innocent.

He moaned a little, brushing Wes’ lips open more, wanting to taste that sweet flavor. Wes mewed but complied. He challenged Wilson a little, he pushed back, tip of his tongue hesitant to enter but growing slightly more courage.

Their kiss grew slightly more. Their mouths following the same pattern, the same song and dance. Their rhythm matching in perfect harmony, like they’d kissed many times before and perfected the technique. Like their lips were meant for the other’s.

Wilson pulled away, slightly breathless, smile gleaming on his lips. Wes blinked, long lashes making him more adorable than ever, a smile on his own black lips, he kissed Wilson again, simple but loving meaning then pecked his forehead.

Wes snuggled up, resting his head on Wilson’s chest, listening to his heart. Wilson smiled, his heart fluttering with giddy happiness. He closed his eyes and held onto Wes tightly. He fell asleep feeling safe and protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation (guess I shouldve done this before. lol mah bad)
> 
> 1)Oh mon Dieu!= Oh my God!  
> 2)Je suis tellement désolé qu'il t'a fait ça.=I'm so sorry he did this to you.  
> 3)Bonsoir= Good Evening


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are going to be much much longer from now until the end of the story. But that means it'll take me a bit longer to update.

Wilson woke up without the warmth of another presence. He opened his eyes and glanced down, finding his body without another. He glanced to his side and found covers thrown to the side. The body he longed for replaced in the form of orange rug. He sighed sadly, running his hand through his wild hair.

He glanced at his alarm clock, finding it was nearing noon. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He hadn’t slept in like this in a long while, maybe since he was a teenager. He felt rested, however, his body still slightly sore from his rape.

The raven-haired male yawned again. He rubbed his eyes and glanced over at the orange fur. He reached over and rubbed the mat of fur. Chester perked up and glanced over at his owner, tongue to the side, tail wagging happily.

“Hey boy.” Wilson smiled at his loyal pet.

Chester barked happily. He got up and walked over to his owner, taking the place of Wes from the night before. Wilson scrunched up his dog’s face, giving him kisses.

“Did you take Wes’ spot? huh? Didja?” He cooed at his dog.

Chester barked in response, licking his face.

“Oh Chester, I can’t believe Wes was here. I can’t believe he stayed the night and we kissed.” A smile growing on his lips. “Things are getting better with Wes.” He laughed to himself, feeling giddy. He kissed the top of Chester’s head then placed theirs together. “It all felt like a dream.”

Chester barked, licking Wilson’s face. He removed himself from his owner’s hold and jumped off the bed, exiting the room. He returned a second later with a piece of paper in his mouth. He jumped on the bed and walked to Wilson, giving him the note.

The owner took the note from his pet, patting and praising Chester. He looked over the note, smiling instantly, recognizing the neat handwriting.

_Wilson,_

_I didn’t want to wake you. I thought you could use some well-deserved rest after everything that happened. I hope you don’t mind I used your kitchen to make you some French toast. I also took Chester out and fed him. I wanted to help the best I could. If I stepped out of line, please forgive me. I will call you during lunch to check on you._

_Rest well,_

_Wes <3_

His smile stretched across his face. He felt like a rabbit was inside him, soft fluffy fur tickling his insides while its foot thumped against his chest.

“Wes is the best, isn’t he boy?” Wilson asked, Chester.

The dog barked and licked his face.

“I wish we could date.” He sighed sadly. His smile faltering. “But as long as Maxwell is still here, we can’t. Not while he’s obsessed with me and sees Wes as a threat.”

Wilson shook his head. “Hard to believe it took something like raping me to bring Wes and I close. I guess it’s what they say, dark times bring us closer together.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t want to think about this. I want to take a shower.”

He got up from the bed, stopping at his dresser for a fresh pair of clothing, then entered his bathroom. He turned on the shower, waited for the water to heat up. He shredded his clothing then hopped into the shower.

Once he was finished, he stepped out, drying himself off before switching into his new clothing. He exited the bathroom, and went downstairs, finding the food Wes made in the fridge. He smiled. The sight of the food warming his heart. He reached in and reheated the food into microwave. He pulled out syrup and reheated that. He poured it over his toast, cutting them up into little squares then took a bite. He moaned at the sweet buttery taste of the food. He hadn’t had anything this good in a long while.

He heard his phone ring. He stood from the dining table, walking over to the living room where his phone remained from earlier that day. Wes’ name lit up on his screen. He smiled and answered it.

“Hey Wes”

“Bonjour Wilson. How are you feeling?”

“I’m...well, as okay as I can be, I suppose. I’d probably be a lot worse if you hadn’t come by.” Wilson confessed, cheeks burning. 

“I’m glad I could help. I don’t like seeing you sad or in pain.”

Wilson’s smile grew. He closed his eyes and imagined Wes with him now. His warm body heat, head resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat, their hands entwined like a perfect puzzle piece. 

“Would it be alright if I came over in the evening? I would say after school, but I have papers and assignments to grade.”

Wilson’s smile grew. “Yes, I’d like that very much.”

“I am very glad to hear.” He could hear the smile in Wes’ voice. “I better go before everyone sees me and ask who I’m talking to. They would pester me until they figured out. Not that I don’t mind them knowing! I just don’t-“

“-like being overwhelmed.” Wilson finished his sentence. 

“Oui.”

“That’s fine. I understand. Have a good lunch and rest of your day, Wes.”

“You too, Wilson. Please call me if you feel sad or need to talk.”

“Thank you.”

“Au revoir”

“Bye.”

Wilson hung up, smile remaining on his lips, heart beating faster than a cheetah’s run. His cheeks still warm and red. He enjoyed this feeling only Wes brought. It was like a ray of light shining through ugly black clouds. 

He finished eating his brunch and cleaned the dishes. He walked over to his stereo and turned on classic jazz radio. He grabbed his satchel, withdrawing his students’ assignments and wore his glasses.

_“You should wear them more often. You look incredibly sexy with them.”_

He shuddered. Maxwell’s purr leaked into the corners of his mind. He could still feel his hands shadowing over his body. The feeling of filth and disgust tainting over him. He couldn’t help it. He removed his glasses, set his papers down and hurried to the bathroom to scrub himself clean until he no longer felt Maxwell’s hands on him. 

He didn’t come out until his skin was as red as a lobster.

* * *

 

 

Maxwell sat in the middle of the auditorium, observing the workers set up his stage. It was nearly finished and quite honestly, there was no reason for him to be here but after they fucked up yesterday and caused an electrical surge, he had to babysit them. So, here he was. Sitting and watching these idiots try to screw together his stage, taking their precious time trying to figure it out. 

He rolled his eyes and glanced at his phone. He went through his email, and social media apps, blazing through the feed. His reputation sky rocketed. Positive media was scaling the polls all through the web and television. He had thousands of retweets on his twitter, everyone impressed with how kind and generous he was. Yes, he was truly a saint in the eyes of his peers.

He chuckled and shook his head. Fools he thought. How easy it was for everyone to fall for his trick. It was amusing. They truly believed he was a saint. They believed every little lie that left his lips. Pulling the strings of everyone, manipulating them, like a marionette. Fools.

Only one fool remained amusing. Wilson Higgsbury was the only one to react after his foolery. To be unphased with his money and image. Wilson was not the first he purposely intoxicated. No, he’d performed it a few times to the more difficult prey. Mass majority wasted no time agreeing to sleep with him. There was almost no fun, no thrill of the hunt. Which was why preyed on harder targets. However, there were almost never any. When it came to sleeping with a celebrity no one ever turned him down.

The moment he saw Wilson, he knew he’d be one to intoxicate. He had that proud aura about him. Quite frankly, Wilson was adorable drunk and the moment he woke up he understood the situation. His defiance, amongst his good looks and body, drew him in, like a barracuda to a shiny gem. He gave Maxwell the thrill of the hunt. The need to dominate him. The desire to break him. He was the prey he longed for. 

Maxwell glanced over at his watch. It was nearing the time he usually ran into his plaything. 

He smiled to himself. Reminiscing in yesterday’s events, the sexy look his glasses brought, the beautiful fear in those cognac eyes, and the hot tightness of his little hole. 

Perhaps it was time for a much-deserved break. 

Maxwell stood up and walked towards the exit.

The workers noticed any type of movement that came from the celebrity. They were eager to impress him yet trembled knowing he watched, not wanting to screw up. They called after him which he waved off with a flick of his wrist. He informed them he was going for a smoking break, not wanting them to follow or call for the principal. Lord knows he needed a break from that woman.

He walked out of the auditorium, gazing at the brats littering the area. He huffed in annoyance. He didn’t want them to see him. They’d get in the way of his goal, demanding selfies and other annoying requests. He glanced at the other end of the quad. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before managing to teleport himself the distance. Once he successfully did, he temporarily collapsed against the wall, which he used his arm to steady himself. It took a lot of effort to teleport such a great length. He was powerful, but teleporting consumed a massive amount of magic. 

The magician took a few deep breaths, feeling as if he’d ran track (which he hadn’t done since he was in high school). His heart beat slowed to a normal pace and air returned to his lungs. Maxwell straightened himself up, adjusting his tie and smoothing his hair back. He glanced around, making sure the kids didn’t see him before he slipped inside the main building.

The hallway was empty other than a few staggering students. A few sounds of lockers shutting and squeaking of snickers on the floor littered the hallway but nothing else. Maxwell smiled to himself. It would be easier to get to his prey with little to no witnesses. He would be able to continue where they left off yesterday.  

His smile grew in anticipation and his fingers fidgeted greedily for flesh. 

Maxwell walked down the hallway, mannerism professional, head held high. The sound of his expensive leather loafers clacked in the quiet halls. He passed by a few open classrooms, the students whom saw him squealed resulting in their teacher to quiet them down. Others whispered excitedly. Sometimes he couldn’t help but smile and relish in the power fame gave him. While yes, it annoyed him majority of the time, for doing something so simple as _walking_ down a school hall, he couldn’t help but soak in the glory. He felt like a king, all his subjects and peasants, bowing before him, throwing themselves at his feet and kissing his toes, all for glorifying them with his presence. 

 _Now, what is a king without his queen?_ He chuckled to himself. 

Maxwell reached the end of the hall where he’d discovered his cute little queen’s classroom. He adjusted himself, then reached for the handle and opened it. 

To his dismay, his queen wasn’t there. Instead, a petite curly haired ginger sat at Wilson’s desk. She had thick pink 90’s glasses drooping down her nose as she overlooked the papers on the surface. She glanced up at the sound of the door. Her brown eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. 

“Oh mah god! Yer the Great Maxwell!!” She gasped in a southern accent. She stood up and practically ran to him. 

Maxwell huffed in annoyance, eyes rolling. This was what he hated the most. Fans flipping their shit, running up to him and grabbing on him. “Please refrain from touching me.”

“Oh! I’m sure sorry! I just can’t believe y’all are here! I heard and saw yer video about helpin’ the school, I just never thought I’d get the chance to see yea! Boy howdy, am I glad I picked up the call to substitute!”

That caught Maxwell’s attention. He arched a brow and crossed his arms, not caring that he shoved her away as he did. “Substitute?”

She nodded, too star struck to notice the shove. “Yeah! The science teacher that-“ she gasped. Her eyes grew almost impossibly wide. She shrieked like a teenager and clasped her hands over her mouth. Maxwell grimaced in disgust. “-wait a cow flipping minute! Am I substituting for Wilson Higgsbury? Yer boyfriend?!”

Maxwell rubbed his temple. “Unfortunately, it would appear so.” He looked at the ginger bored. “Do you have any knowledge why he isn’t here?”

She shook her head. “Nah, they don’t tell me anythin’. They just call and-“

Maxwell turned around and walked off, letting the door slam shut on the sub. He had all the information he needed. He didn’t need to listen to her annoying high pitch voice any longer. 

He strutted the halls now ignoring the gaping students. His mind dwelling on the whereabouts of his little scientist. Maxwell pondered whether Wilson called out because of yesterday.

He chuckled to himself.

“Of course, that is the reason.” Maxwell murmured. “What other reason would he have not to show?” He chuckled again. “He thinks he can avoid m? How cute. I’ll have to show him I’m unavoidable.”

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts only to realize he didn’t have Wilson’s phone number. He stared at his phone in confusion. Why didn’t he have his number? He supposed he never really got it to begin with. 

“I’ll simply get the number from Wickerbottom.” Maxwell spoke to himself. 

Maxwell walked towards the office he’d been in many times this past week. He knew the principal would be there going over the paperwork for the carnival. If she wasn’t overseeing the progress of it herself she was there. 

He entered the office and was greeted by the few secretaries. They smiled and greeted as he approached. 

“Hello ladies-“ he walked to Wickerbottom’s personal one. “Say pal, is madam Wickerbottom in?”

She shook her head. “Sorry Mr. Carter, she stepped out for a moment. Is something the matter?”

“Not but perhaps you may be able to help me.” He said, voice dripping and laced with velvet. A tone he used when he persuaded others. “I need Wilson Higgsbury’s phone number. I don’t seem to have acquired it.”

The secretary’s smile faltered. “I’m sorry, Mr. Carter, I can’t give personal information of our staff out.”

A flash of irritation flickered through black eyes but was replaced by feigned pleasantry. “You can’t give me the phone number to the man I purchased at the auction?”

She shook her head. “I’m afraid not. That’s against our policy.”

The infuriation was shining through now. The crack of his mask slowly shattering, revealing just how displeased he was. He gritted his teeth and forced a grin. “It’s against your policy, however I am the man whom not only donated thousands of dollars and am doing a free show to this school yet cannot have the number for the man I bought and have a date with?” A little snap escaped at the end. 

The secretary cringed a little. She looked like she was about to cry. “I-I’m sorry, sir.”

Maxwell sneered. He studied the girl and pondered upon using magic. He could hypnotize her into giving him the phone number. He glanced sideways at the room filled with peeping women. He’d have to hypnotize them too, but he still wasn’t fully recovered from teleporting. He wouldn’t be able to hold the power over them long enough to get her to enter her password and look up the info. 

Perhaps he didn’t need her. He could find one of Wilson’s colleagues and get his number from them. 

A dark grin took over his lips. His expression changing. A man with a sneaky plan.

“Say pal, I apologize. You are just following your policy. I’m simply worried about my sweet Higgsbury after I heard he wasn’t in.”

She nodded, face relaxing. “I understand. We’re all worried about him. I’m sorry I couldn’t help.”

Maxwell waved his hand. “Fear not, my lady. Have a good day.” He smiled and walked out of the office. 

The magician turned to his right just in time to see one of the faculty wall his way. Maxwell arched a brow, seeing a small thin male with questionable fashion just pocket his phone.

 _Honestly this school’s teachers have the most unusual fashion._ He thought to himself. 

This one wore a tight red neck shirt with black long-sleeved shirt underneath. He wore white gloves and black almost “jegging” like pants. His face was rather attractive. Round cheeks with a tint of pink rose. His nose thin and pointed. His lips thick laced with black glossed lipstick. Unusual for a man to wear unless he was a French mime. His hair was short and boyish, black like a raven’s feather and stuck up on the edges like a child awoken from slumber. He was a timid looking thing but very adorable nonetheless. He probably would’ve bid on this pretty little one had he not only missed his bidding but also wasn’t infatuated with his Wilson.

“Say pal-“ Maxwell began to say.

The timid man jumped with a start. Clearly unaware of Maxwell’s presence.

“Forgive me, did I frighten you?” Maxwell chuckled, clearly amused.

The smaller man blinked, staring at him with those big blues. Looking upon them closer, his eyes were obnoxiously blue, big, almost doe like, laced with thick long eyelashes. He truly was a cute thing. No way would he ever consider discarding his darling Wilson but perhaps he could have both.

The pretty thing continued to stare at him, like a deer in the headlights, reminding him more so of the animal he represented. Finally, he responded with just a shake of the head.

“Say pal, perhaps you could help me out. I’m trying to acquire Wilson Higgsbury’s phone number. I need to talk to him about our plans Saturday and I seem to have forgotten to retain it. Do you perhaps have his number?”

The man’s eyes grew impossibly wide. Something flickered in them, something knowing and enigmatic. A secret he wanted to keep. He said nothing and again shook his head.

A flash of annoyance passed through his eyes. A displeased snarl curling on his thick lips. He leaned closer, staring into the other’s eyes, trying to decode the secret hidden within their vault. The smaller male, leaned back, his features showing discomfort.

Maxwell’s irritation morphed into delight. He absorbed the smaller man’s discomfort.

“You don’t say much do you, pal?” Maxwell tilted his head. Lids falling, onyx eyes flickering with amusement. He leaned forward and gripped his chin. “You’re like a startled deer or perhaps more like a mouse. It’s rather cute.”

The other male narrowed his eyes and recoiled from Maxwell’s touch. He crossed his arms and said, “I have nothing to say to you.” He turned away and walked to the nearest door and disappeared behind it.

Maxwell stood, baffled a little from the unexpected reaction. He heard a chuckled from behind. He turned and saw a bald teacher snickering.

“Never thought I’d see the day where Wes grew balls.” He sneered.

Maxwell arched a brow. “That was Wes?”

The bald teacher nodded. “Yeah, he’s the French teacher. Just transferred here from France this year. He doesn’t say much to anyone other than Higgsbury. Probably has a gay crush on him or something.”

A cruel twisted smile grew upon Maxwell’s lips, like a weed. 

 _So that was the mysterious Wes my darling was saving himself for. Can’t say I blame him. He is a cute little thing, but I won’t allow him to blindsight Wilson from me._ Maxwell thought. _I can use this to my advantage._

Maxwell chuckled to himself before he returned his attention to the other. “Say pal, do you have Wilson Higgsbury’s number?”

“Don’t you have it? You bid on him.”

“I’m afraid I didn’t retain that information at the auction. Do you perhaps know what happened to him today?”

“Just heard he went to the hospital.” The man looked annoyed. “He probably hurt himself doing some dumb experiment.” The bald man smirked at Maxwell. “I’ll give you his number.”

Maxwell grinned darkly. “Thanks, pal”

* * *

 

Wilson smiled as his dog came running towards him, slobbering over his ball.

The scientist thought it was a good idea to get some fresh air at the park and spend some time with Chester while he waited for Wes. It seemed to be working. His mind was distracted, and the only thoughts were anticipation for seeing Wes and watching his dog happily return from fetching the ball.

“Atta boy, Chester!” Wilson praised. 

He knelt, whimpering a little from the pain in his lower body. He smiled at his dog whom dropped the ball and waited for his owner to throw it again.

Wilson picked up the saliva coated ball and threw it. Chester barked and chased after it.

The raven-haired male laughed and watched his dog. His phone ringing in his pants pulled his attention from his pet. He dipped into his pocket and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hello darling.”

Wilson felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. His eyes widened, and his body shut down. He stood there, like a living statue. His adrenaline kicked in, awakening him from his frozen state, he moved to end the call but when he clicked on the red button, the call didn’t drop. He gasped and continued to tap but nothing happened.

He heard Maxwell chuckle on the other end. “Say pal, you won’t be able to end this call. I have a magical app that prevents others from hanging it up on me. Oh, and if you try to turn off your phone I will be able to hack into it and gather up any information I want.”

Wilson squeezed his eyes shut. Unable to do anything he whispered. “How did you get my number?”

“Well sweet thing, one of your colleagues gave me your number. The bald teacher.”

Wilson glowered as he thought spitefully of W.X. “He gave you my number? He isn’t-“

“-supposed to hand out that information? Oh, I’m aware. I tried to get your number multiple times from the secretaries, but they wouldn’t permit it. I even asked another teacher. Cute little thing with a particular fashion sense too. Red shirt, black pants, white gloves, short black boyish hair, blue eyes and black lips.”

Wilson gasped.

“Oh yes, darling. I asked your precious little mouse, Wes. He is a cute little thing, isn’t he? Now I understand why you were saving yourself.”

“What do you want, Maxwell?” Wilson snapped.

“Why, I simply want to chat with you. I came by your classroom but saw a substitute in your place. I wanted to check on you. I heard you went to the hospital.” He could practically hear the smug smile and mockery. “Did you really attempt to report me? I told you, it wouldn’t work. There was no evidence.”

“I know that! I don’t know what you did but you can’t erase what you did to me! The evidence is gone but I still feel it!”

“Say pal, do you still feel it now?”

Wilson went silent. He didn’t want to answer that. Indeed, he still felt Maxwell inside him. He shivered.

Maxwell laughed on the other end. “Oh, darling, I know you do. My every touch. My-“

“What do you want?” Wilson’s voice faltered. Tears dwelling behind his eyes.

“Your home address.”

“What?” Wilson gasped, thrown off by the random answer. “So, you can rape me again? No! Absolutely not!”

Maxwell tsked. “Now doll, how am I supposed to pick you up for our date Saturday?”

Wilson grumbled. He was still very reluctant about the date. He wanted nothing to do with Maxwell after yesterday, but the man was a walking plague; a walking nightmare, tormenting him with every step he took. “I’m not going on that date. Not after what you did to me! You’ll probably do it to me again!”

“Say pal, this is a harmless date. No funny business. A simple dine and nothing more. You have my word.”

Wilson laughed, humorlessly. “What good is your word? I don’t trust you one bit.”

“Well then, how about this. If you don’t go on this date with me then I shall be forced to withdraw my generous fund from the school.”

“You can’t do that!”

“Oh, but I can, doll. It’s in the contract I signed with your boss.”

Wilson stared at his dog confused. Chester whimpered and yapped at his owner. Wilson bent down and threw the ball again. “What contract?”

“The contract for the auction. If you deny me a date, then I can withdrawal my funds and your little school won’t survive without it. The carnival will be cancelled for they won’t be able to afford it and will only be able to keep one program. Those poor children.”

Wilson squeezed his eyes shut, forcing an angry tear down his cheeks. His hand curled into a fist. He knew he would too. If Maxwell didn’t get his way, he’d make others suffer. He’d make those innocent children suffer.

The magician allowed a moment of silence to pass before he spoke again. “My word as a gentleman, so long as you dine with me, no sexual activities will take place. Nothing but a romantic dinner.”

Wilson scoffed at his attempt of reassurance. But what choice did he have other than take his word? Not like it gave him much confidence. The man lies ten times before he eats breakfast. But if he didn’t agree he would remove the funding. The school wouldn’t be able to keep the programs. Everyone would blame and hate him. He just couldn’t let those kids down.

He sighed. “Fine, Maxwell, but I’m not giving you my address until the day OF. You don’t need to know where I live until then.”

He shuddered at the idea of giving his rapist his address. He could always give him a false one, but he knew Maxwell wouldn’t fall for that. The man was too clever. He’d have to move after the date. Fear of the man assaulting him again but in his own home.

“Very well, pet.”

Wilson grumbled at the name. “Don’t call me that.”

Maxwell chuckled. “Well darling, I must be going. I’d love to chat and threaten you all day, but I do have a performance to practice.”

“You are cruel, Maxwell Carter.”

Maxwell laughed. “Have a pleasant evening, Wilson Higgsbury.”

* * *

 

Wilson returned to his home immediately after the call. He lost all the heart in playing with Chester. He felt bad, but he couldn’t anymore. Maxwell ruined the moment, as per usual.

He sat on his recliner, hand brushing through orange fur, eyes staring at the tv but not paying attention. His mind was twirling, like a knife in his hold. The call with Maxwell bothered him greatly. Once again, the man manipulated the situation, forcing Wilson to do his bidding. There was nothing he could do but agree. He’d called Wickerbottom and asked about the contract with the bidders. She confirmed it. The money was pending and wouldn’t go through until the day after the date which meant indeed Maxwell could withdraw his check. The funds removed. The programs gone. All because Wilson didn’t go on the date. The kids he taught and loved didn’t deserve that. Things were bad enough with the richer district taking over most of the town. They’d done nothing for this to befall on them. It wasn’t right.

And what about Wes? Maxwell knew who Wes was now. Wilson had been very careful not to bring up Wes during their conversation, afraid Maxwell would threaten him. He already raped Wilson because of his jealousy of Wes. What would happen to Wes if Wilson didn’t obey? Would Maxwell try to rape Wes too? It was clear in the sickening way he talked about Wes he found him interesting. Clearly not as interesting as he found Wilson but still nonetheless. There was no way Wilson could allow Maxwell to even _think_ about touching him the same way he’d been touched. He’d already tainted him. He couldn’t allow someone as pure and innocent as Wes to get tainted too. 

He just had to endure Maxwell until Saturday. Then the devil in the suit would be gone. 

A knock on the door caused Wilson to jump with a start. Chester leaped off his lap and barked at the door he looked back at Wilson then at the door again. 

Wilson was hesitant at first. Afraid Maxwell somehow found his address. 

He glanced at Chester whom stood there, tail wagging, tongue out, ready to greet whoever was on the other side. Something about his dog reassured him. 

The teacher got up from his chair and unlocked the door. A smile grew immediately at the sight of Wes. He quickly cupped Wes’ face and smashed their lips together. 

Wes made a surprised mew but relaxed into the kiss and gently reciprocated. Wilson pulled away, embarrassed scarlet spread across his cheeks. He smiled sheepishly then apologized. “I’m sorry.”

Wes returned the smile and shook his head. “Don’t be. I liked it.” His cheeks mimicked Wilson’s. 

Wilson stepped back and opened the door wider to allow the other inside. Wes smiled, nodding a thanks and entered. Chester sprung onto him, barking happily and desperately trying to lick his face. 

“Chester get down.” Wilson ordered his dog. “Sorry about that. He likes you.”

Wes laughed and pet Chester on his head. “I like Chester too. He’s a good dog.”

The taller male noticed the other has some canvases and an art bag. He arched a brow and tilted his head to the side. “Painting stuff?”

The smaller nods and showcased his equipment. “I thought maybe painting would help you relax.”

“I didn’t know you painted.” Wilson suggests the living room and the two walked deeper into the house. 

Wes began setting up, pulling out two portable easels from his bag. He placed the canvas on them and removes the paint and brushes from the bag. Wilson left to retrieve old newspapers which he scattered around the area. 

“I haven’t painted in a while.” Wes answered after their station was all set up. Brushes laid between the easels, paint poured on the palette, ready to be used, canvases blank, ready for imagination. 

The Frenchman turned to Wilson with a smile and offered a sketching pencil. “Let’s create something!”

Wilson smiled and accepted the pencil. 

The two fell silent as they sketched. Wilson grew a little anxious with how quiet it was and resulted into turning on some classical music. Wes seemed to appreciate it, nodding and smiling in approval before continuing to sketch. 

Wilson really wasn’t an artist. He took an art class in high school as an elective but that was it. He really didn’t know what to even draw. He glanced down at his dog sitting faithfully beside him. He smiled and used his dog as a reference and inspiration. 

Both men finished their sketches within an hour and moved to painting. Wilson found the activity relaxing and distracting, something Wilson desperately needed now.

The taller male glanced over at Wes’ canvas. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. “Whoa!”

Wes was currently painting a cabin in the woods, secluded by pine trees and evergreens. It was snowing in the painting with a deer stepping on the fresh snow. Wilson was dumbfounded with how amazing it was already looking. It was so life-like! He could smell the pine from the trees, hear the crackling of twigs and pine needles front he weight of the deer, hear the birds chirping within the branches. The skill was close to that of Bob Ross.

“Wes! Mother of science, you’re incredibly talented!” Wilson complimented.

Wes blushed. “Merci.”

Wilson smiled. He dabbed his brush in orange paint and started painting the fur of his Chester painting. “How long have you been a painter?”

Wes shrugged. “I don’t remember. A few years?” He smiled and glanced at Wilson, absorbing the golden-brown tinted orbs. He really did have such beautiful eyes. The Frenchman recalled when he first started working at the school and how some of the faculty talked about Wilson. They mentioned he was decent enough, average looking while some argued handsome, but all agreed he had gorgeous eyes. He didn’t understand to what extent until he met the man. Wilson had been arguing with W.X. about whatever and as soon as Wes’ presence was known, both turned to him and Wes felt the breath leave his lungs as he stared into such beautiful eyes. Warm russet eyes with a golden honey glow. Eyes so gorgeous it melted his heart just gazing in them.

Wes blushed and glanced away. He continued speaking after he regained his composure from his distraction. “I used to paint all the time in France, but I stopped shorty before I moved here.”

Wilson tilted his head to the side. “Why’s that?”

The mime looking man frowned. “My paintings drew too much attention. Everyone wanted me to paint them something. They were willing to pay me for them. I was told I could be rich and famous, but I didn’t want that lifestyle. I didn’t want to the attention. I just wanted to paint for fun, but no one would let me.”

Wilson frowned and peered over at the other. “Is that why you moved to America?”

Wes nodded. “I wanted to get away. I drew too much attention from the rich. I just wanted a simple life; to start over. That’s why I came here.” He smiled softly. “Try to live the American dream.”

Wilson chuckled. “Aren’t we all?” His eyes flickered down to his dog then back at his canvas. Something registered in his mind and his eyes flickered back to Wes. He felt unsure and slightly out of place to ask but he felt maybe he could ask since Wes knew what happened with him. “Hey, Wes?”

“Oui?”

“You mentioned a few days ago that you knew how the rich could get handsy...Did you experience that with your paintings?”

Wes hesitated for a moment, then nodded. “Oui but not to the extent Maxwell is for you.” He frowned. 

Wilson laughed humorlessly. He ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I’m lucky.” He replied sarcastically. 

Wes’ frown deepened. “Wilson, I have something to confess.”

The other glanced to him. His heart froze in his chest. His nerves tingled, and anxiety started to brew along his heart, making the steam tightened his chest. 

“I ran into Maxwell today.” Wes confessed. He looked ashamed. “He asked me for your number, but I didn’t give it to him!”

Wilson released a small sigh, his chest loosening. “I know. W.X. did.”

Wes stared at him in shock. “How do you know?”

Wilson sighed. “Maxwell told me.” Brown eyes shifting to the floor. “He called me.”

The blue-eyed man gasped. He set the palette and brush down and cautiously approached Wilson. “What did he say to you?”

“He wanted my address, so he could pick me up for our date Saturday.” He answered with disgust. 

“Wilson-“ Wes placed a hand on his shoulder. The other met his gaze. “You didn’t give it to him, did you?”

Wilson held his gaze for a moment, soaking in those azures before shaking his head. “No, not yet and if I don’t, he’ll withdrawal his donation and the programs will be forfeit.”

“He can’t do that!” Wes gasped. 

“He can and will. I double checked with Wickerbottom and she confirmed it. If I don’t go with Maxwell Saturday, he can legally pull out his funds.” He sighed heavily. “I have no choice.”

“He will do it to you again.” Wes spoke softly after a moment of silence. 

Wilson nodded. “I know. He claims his intentions are innocent, but I know he will try. Even if he gave me his word.”

Wes frowned. “I heard from Wigfrid he’s true to his word but in this case, I don’t trust him.”

Wilson looked up at Wes. “Neither do I.”

The two resumed their painting, letting their conversation of Maxwell and handsy riches wash away in the water they dipped their brushes in. The atmosphere around them became comfortable again while they listened to the classic jazz. They made small talk about nothing, but it was relaxing.

When they finished their paintings, both stepped back to admire their work and the other’s. Wilson wasn’t as talented as Wes. Chester ended up looking like a fuzzy box with legs while the rustic cabin looked like an actual photo. Wes asked if they could trade paintings. Wilson happily agreed. Both signed their name on their paintings and gave it to the other.

It was nearing the late evening. Both men hungry but too tired and lazy to cook. They ended up ordering a pizza and watched an improv show. They laughed and nearly choked on their food a few times, but it was enjoyable.

Unfortunately, once the clock struck ten Wes needed to return home. Wilson really didn’t want him to leave. He made him feel safe and secure. He was afraid if Wes left then somehow Maxwell would find him or use that shadowy presence thing on him again. He shuddered at the thought, but he didn’t want to keep Wes if he had things to do. He’d already done enough for him.

Wilson offered to pick Wes up for the carnival, making it a real first date. Wes blushed and accepted. They shared a tender kiss before Wes left for the night.

Wilson smiled against the door and inhaled the remainder of Wes’ musk. He beamed down at Chester whom placed his paw on his owner’s leg. The smile on Wilson’s face grew as he bent down and hugged his dog. The feathery giddiness lingering in his stomach.

He began cleaning up the pizza boxes and the remaining dishes. Wilson let Chester out to pee. He leaned against the door and waited. The house creaked as it settled, a cold breeze brushed past him into the warmer house. He shivered and hugged himself. He started to feel a little uneasy. He already missed Wes’ warm and secure presence. 

He felt vulnerable, tensed, already feeling those shadows touching him with their cold sting but feel Maxwell’s presence behind him. He could feel his big hands grasping around his waist and chest, massaging it before slowly rubbing up to his neck, massaging it, feeling the meat under his skin, and blood pumping in his veins. His long slender fingers wrapping around his throat, squeezing it a little. He gasped, air limited while he felt someone press against him, their breath upon his ear, lips against the nape of his throat. He felt himself begin to suffocate, wanting air to return to his lungs. He tried to suck in, but those hands squeezed harder.

Chester barked at him, snatching Wilson out of his trance. His hands immediately went to his throat, feeling nothing there. He gasped and stared at Chester who stood there, tail wagging, waiting to be let inside. Acting completely normal.

It was all in his head. Had it truly been Maxwell, Chester would’ve sensed it and growled but he didn’t. Wilson didn’t know whether to be relieved or not. Relieved it wasn’t real but not because he’d imagined it. That wasn’t good. Maxwell was already playing with him, he didn’t want him to mess with his head any more than he already did.

Wilson managed to calm himself down with the help of Chester. He allowed the dog inside then locked the back door. He went around the house, locking up windows and other doors before he switched off the lights, giving shadows home which, he wasn’t keen on but had no choice. Wilson didn’t want to rack up his electricity bill for his paranoia. 

He walked up the stairs with Chester and entered the bedroom. Chester ran to the bed and jumped on, taking his place where Wes was the night prior. Wilson moved to his dresser to pull out a gray tee shirt and green briefs. He shed his clothes and replaced them with his pajamas. He inhaled deeply, relaxing at the loose clothing, allowing his skin to breathe. He entered his bathroom and washed his face then brushed his teeth. He returned to his bed, climbing on the soft mattress and snuggling in the comfortable sheets. He rested his head against his pillow. Chester followed him until he reached Wilson’s face and licked him. Wilson smiled and kissed his dog back. 

He reached over to his nightstand to plug in his cell phone only to jump with a start when it binged, signaling a text. Wilson smiled and reached for it, ready to say goodnight to Wes. He unlocked it, seeing Wes had texted him. Wilson was in the middle of replying when an unknown number binged, forcing him from his text to look at the new one.

_Say Pal, are you still awake?_

Wilson groaned. He tried to escape Maxwell’s text, but his screen was unresponsive. He saw the three dots indicating Maxwell was typing.

_This is just the same as the phone call. You won’t be able to text your precious mime goodnight until my business with you is concluded._

**What do you want, Maxwell?** Wilson typed the question of the day.

_I am looking forward to seeing you at my performance tomorrow. You will be attending correct?_

**No.**

_No? Why’s that, doll?_

**Because I don’t want to see you. I want nothing to do with you as I’ve said before.**

_How unfortunate. I could use a lovely assistant to help me with my acts._

Wilson rolled his eyes and huffed, annoyed. **Isn’t Charlie your actual assistant?**

_Indeed, but I’d prefer having you in a tight spandex suit leaving all to see. You’d look delicious. Imagining it now, I could just eat you up._

Wilson hitched in his breath. He swallowed a lump in his throat and blinked away the tears stinging behind his eyes. He too, could imagine it and he knew it was what Maxwell wanted. He could feel his touch on him again. Hands rubbing over his chest. As if he was inside Maxwell’s mind, he could see himself on stage, wearing a tight white buttoned shirt, black bow tie, short black shorts that left no room for the imagination. He quivered, standing on stage beside Maxwell. The taller magician walking over to him, wrapping his arms around his back, gripping his left hand, dipping him, forcing his left leg around his right, that eerily toothy grin plastered on his lips with black eyes lidded filled with lust. He leaned in and claimed Wilson’s lips.

**You’ll be disappointed then. I am not required to go to your show and therefore won’t.**

_I truly am disappointed. I would love to have you in my show._

**I’m sure you would. Now if you don’t mind I’d like to go to sleep.** Wilson sniffled.

_Very well, darling. I should retire as well. I hope you have a good night. I shall be dreaming of you. Oh, and give your mime my regards._

The conversation closed, and his phone returned to his text with Wes. Wilson wiped away one of the escaping tears. He apologized to Wes and decided to keep Maxwell’s texts to himself. He knew he could confide in him, but he didn’t need to know every little thing between them. This text session was nothing more than Maxwell fucking with him. As per usual. He wanted to forget about it and focus on Wes. His sweet sweet Wes.

**Sorry, Wes. My phone froze.**

_Don’t worry, it’s okay. I am excited for tomorrow._

Wilson sniffed and smiled. **Yeah, I can’t wait to spend the whole day with you :)**

_Me too c: Bonne nuit, Wilson. J'espère que tu dors bien_

**You too**

Wilson smiled to himself. He set an alarm. He turned off his light and scooted closer to Chester. He shut his eyes and pushed back all remaining thoughts of Maxwell to the back of his mind and retrieved all ones of Wes. Falling asleep to the thoughts of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Bonne nuit, Wilson. J'espère que tu dors bien: Good night, Wilson. I hope you sleep well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update :S

Wilson woke up with excitement surging his nerves and heart thumping like a fidgeting finger. He sat up and looked at Chester whom jumped happily onto his feet. He started licking Wilson’s face, matching the same excitement as his owner. Wilson grinned and grabbed his dog, pulling him to his chest, planting kisses on him and lightly roughhousing with him. Chester barked and slobbered all over Wilson’s face while playful biting his hand.

“C’mon boy!” Wilson pat Chester’s head. 

He got out of the bed but stood in a defensive stance. He looked at Chester with a smirk. Chester also in a stance on the bed. The two stared at each other, like a western showdown. Both, waiting for the other to move. 

Finally, Wilson bolted for the door, Chester jumping off the bed and chasing after Wilson, barking as they ran down the stairs. Wilson laughed and stood in the stance again. Chester followed the stance also. Wilson charged after his dog, Chester barking happily, running away. The man laughed and chased his dog to the kitchen before the two started roughhousing again. Wilson laughed, and pat his dog on head, ending their game.

“Good boy, Chester. Let’s take you out then feed’cha.” Wilson said, slightly out of breath. He opened the back door for Chester, whom trotted past him.

Wilson smiled and stretched, arms stretching to the ceiling, shirt lifting, revealing his happy trail. His joints popped, and he moaned happily. He walked to the nearest cabinet and retrieved the can of dog food and poured it into Chester’s bowl. His dog entered the house and went straight for the food. His owner gave him another pat on the head before he headed up the stairs to take a shower.

The raven haired man finished his shower. He changed into a navy blue sleeved shirt, rolling up the sleeves past his elbows and dark gray jeans. He slipped on black vans, styled his hair in his strange but iconic W shape. He sprayed his cologne onto his skin then walked over to his phone, finding he had slept in until almost noon, missing his alarm, and finding it was almost time to leave to pick up Wes. 

His phone contained a few messages. Most from Wes and one from Maxwell. Thankfully, he was able to ignore that one since Maxwell wasn’t using his weird app. Wilson replied to all messages but his, reassuring everyone he’d be at the carnival. He was excited to spend his day with Wes.

Wilson strode down the stairs, giving Chester one last pat while apologizing for the no walk. He grabbed his wallet and keys. He said goodbye to Chester then locked the door behind him. He walked down the steps and sent a text to Wes letting him know he was leaving. He hopped into the car and drove to the address Wes sent him.

Wilson arrived at a townhouse in a better area of Evergreen. The house looked just like Wilson’s only nicer. He parked in the driveway, got out of his car and walked up the steps to Wes’ door and rang the bell.

Wes came out a moment later, wearing black pants, red V-neck with a black stripe across his chest. His cheeks were just as rosy as before, his lips black as per usual, perfectly applied. His blue eyes lit up like the day, beaming at Wilson.

“Bonjour Wilson.” He greeted him.

Wilson smiled back, revealing perfectly straight teeth.

“Good afternoon, Wes. You look good.” He complimented. 

Wes blushed, head bowing sheepishly. “Merci.”

“Are you ready to go?” Wilson asked, scratching the back of his neck. 

Wes nodded. 

Wilson, being the gentleman he was, offered his arm with a big grin. Wes’ cheeks flushed a deeper scarlet, chuckled nervously and took Wilson’s arm. The taller of the two escorted his date to the car where he opened the door for him. Wes bowed his head again, sheepishly. His smile growing wider every second with Wilson. Wilson blushed back, head turning to the side, slightly embarrassed to be blushing also. 

The two entered the car and once buckled, Wilson drove towards the school. 

His heart was beating so loud, it felt like a church bell. His pulse pounded in his ear, his nerves tingled with anxiety. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. He’d spent the past few days with Wes. The science teacher realized it wasn’t just spending the day with Wes, but he also had to be wary of Maxwell and they’d be engulfed in crowds. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten about that! 

 _I guess I was so excited to be with Wes all day and wary of Maxwell, I forgot about the damn crowds._ Wilson thought to himself.

Now, Wilson could handle when it came to school events like football games and pep-rallies, but a carnival was a different story. People were _everywhere_ and the space around them invaded as people try to get to their next destination. He didn’t know if he could handle it.

“Wes, I have to confess something.” he decided to tell. 

Wes glanced over at him, brow arched and head tilted to the side. “What is it, Wilson? Are you okay?”

“For now, I am but, uh, I kinda forgot that we’re going to a carnival.”

Wes’ brows furrowed. “Yeah? The school’s carnival...?”

“I know, I know but I kind of have a fear of crowds. I... I don’t think I’ll be able to withstand it for very long.” He frowned. Guilt clouding his heart at the thought of ending their date so soon.

Wes only smiled. “That is alright, Wilson. As long as I get to spend some time with you, I am okay.”

“Ah, jeez, Wes.” Wilson chuckled and scratched his head. His cheeks reddened. “You’re too cute.”

Wes laughed a “teehee”, covering his lips with his hands. “It is the truth.”

The science teacher laughed again then leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek. “I will try to hold out as long as I can.”

“You don’t have to do that for me, Wilson. If you don’t feel comfortable we can leave.”

“Well how about this, I think I can withstand our students but once they allow the public we can leave. How’s that?”

Wes nodded. “That’s fine.” He answered then reached over and placed his hand on Wilson’s thigh. 

Wilson flinched for a moment, recalling Maxwell’s touch on his thighs but he managed to relax with the gentle touch of Wes. The difference between them was like night and day. Maxwell’s was tight and possessive while Wes’ was gentle and careful, loving even. The scientist couldn’t help the growth of the corners of his mouth. He placed his hand on top of Wes’ slightly smaller one and entwined their fingers. 

They arrived at the school a few minutes after that. Already, the Ferris Wheel was moving along with other rides. There were children everywhere but not so much to where it would trigger Wilson’s anxiety. There weren’t many kids as it was at the school. Which helped Wilson compose and calm himself. He could do this. He could handle this. 

The two exited the vehicle and made their way towards the school’s entrance. That was the only way in until school allowed everyone else by opening the fenced gates. 

Wilson and Wes walked closely next to each other, hands brushing up against one another, occasionally grabbing the other but never completely connecting. They didn’t want their fellow teachers to know about them just yet. Especially with Maxwell close by and knowing who Wes was. That was bad enough. Wilson wanted to keep Wes safe at all costs. He couldn’t bear it if Maxwell hurt him out of envy. 

The smell of popcorn, churros and corn dogs pulled Wilson out of his thoughts. He inhaled deeply and smiled as the taste filled his mind. He hadn’t been to a carnival since he was a kid. 

“This looks exciting!” Wes beamed but his demeanor faltered. He raised a brow and said. “Where is everyone going?”

Wilson noticed what he meant. All the kids were leaving the rides and games and were herded off like cattle towards the auditorium. 

“Ah there you two are!” Willow noticed the two exiting the main building into the field. She noticed how close they were and smirked. “You dogs!”

The two stared at her confused. “What are you talking about?” Wilson asked

Willow wiggles her brows. “Like you don’t know!” She came up to them and wrapped her arms around their shoulders. “You guys are on a date!”

Wes flushed and hid his face in embarrassment while Wilson scowled. “Willow! Keep it down!”

“I’m right though, right?”

“Yes!” Wilson shushed her. “Just keep it on the down low. We don’t want anyone knowing yet.”

“Then don’t be so obvious!” She smirked. She pulled them close and lowered her voice. “Are you guys official? Cause I’ve been waiting for this moment since Wessy boy here joined and you two had your totally obvious crush on each other.”

“No, were not official.” Wilson answered back. 

She arched a brow. “Why not?”

“Maxwell” Wes whispered, barely audible. 

Willow tilted her head. “Maxwell?” She then understood dragging out a long “Oh-! Cause he likes Wilson, right? This is like Romeo and Juliet! A forbidden love!”

Wilson rolled his eyes. “I thought Wigfrid was the drama teacher.” He looked at his friend sternly. “Seriously, Willow don’t say anything okay? Maxwell is obsessed with me enough as it is. I don’t want to imagine what he’d do if he found anything out.”

“He’s a classy guy, Wilson. I doubt he’d do anything.”

Wilson sighed while Wes shook his head. “You can’t see behind the mask.”

“Ah! There you two are!” 

The trio glanced to see Wickerbottom approach them. “You three need to take your seats.”

“For what?” Asked Wilson

“Maxwell’s show, of course! By the way Higgsbury, how are you feeling?”

“Like shit right now!”

Wickerbottom smacked his head with a ruler. Wilson yelped then rubbed where he’d been hit. 

“Watch your language, Higgsbury. You know better than to curse in my presence let alone my school.” 

“Didn’t have to hit me.” Wilson muttered. “I don’t want to see the show.”

“Sorry Higgsbury but it’s mandatory.”

“Since when?!”

“Since yesterday. I’ve decided to make this magic show mandatory since Maxwell has helped us out so much.”

“You can’t make me go!”

The principal shook her head. “Honestly, Higgsbury, what has gotten into you? Your attitude towards Mr. Carter is unacceptable. That man has done so much for this school and all he wants is to spend a little bit of time with you. He seeks your approval and attention.”

“He seeks something else entirely.” Wilson muttered. 

“That man is a saint and I will not have you disgrace him in this manner. Now, if you don’t go not only will I fire you but I will make it so no other place hires you! Now, the three of you, get. Moving.” She snapped

Wilson glowered spitefully at his boss. The two battled with their eyes, challenging the other. In the end, Wilson sighed defeated and walked towards the auditorium. 

Wickerbottom glanced at Willow and Wes whom, lowered their heads like dogs in trouble, and ran after Wilson. 

“That was kiiiinda a bitch moment.” Willow muttered as they walked towards the auditorium. 

“I’ve never seen her act like that before.“ Wes spoke gently. 

“She’s been corrupted.” Wilson closed his eyes and bowed his head. “Maxwell corrupted her.”

Willow bit her lip. “I don’t know, maybe she’s just stressed over all this?”

Wilson shook his head. “No, in all my years teaching here, she’s never threatened anyone like that before.” He sighed and opened his eyes. “That’s what Maxwell does. He uses the power he holds over people to get them to do his bidding. That’s how he manipulates them.”

_That’s how he manipulates me._

Willow stared at Wilson for a moment, studying him. She glanced at Wes whom simply nodded. She’d never seen her boss threaten her staff for something she legally couldn’t do. She was surprised Wilson didn’t threaten to sue back. Her eyes flickered back to Wilson. His demeanor gloomy and sad. He’d been like that lately ever since his hangover. 

Maybe there was more to Maxwell that she couldn’t see. Maybe he really wore a mask to deceive the eye. 

* * *

 

 

The room filled up as the staff and children took their spots. The large room echoed with chatter and laughter, everyone excited for the crimson curtains to lift and the show to begin. 

Wilson sulked like a teenager in his seat. He glowered at the stage, clearly unhappy to be there. Wes sat on his right while Willow on his left. The other teachers had saved them a seat on the middle right of the auditorium. Wigfrid was practically jumping up and down in her seat, just as excited as the kids. The other teachers were calmer and talked amongst themselves, occasionally involving the trio into their conversation. They asked Wilson how he was and if he was alright after hearing he’d been in the hospital. He reassured them he was fine. He lied saying he hit his head and had a concussion. They believe it. 

The lights began to dim, signaling the show to start. The audience started to cheer and squeal in excitement (Wigfrid among them). Wilson groaned and crossed his arms and slouched over to place his head on his hand. Wes leaned over to him and slyly pressed his lips against his hand. 

Wilson smiled and glanced over at Wes and winked. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls-“ a deep voice echoed around the room. The lights above started to whirl around the auditorium. “-please put your hands together for the one, the only, the magnificent; the Great Maxwell!”

The room screamed and cheered as the curtains drew back, the lights continued to spin all over the stage. Fog flowed off the stage like a waterfall. The stage opened and revealed no one there. The crowd gasped and mumbled in confusion. An explosion erupted, and confetti filled the room. Maxwell appeared out of thin air, arms open wide. The room erupted in applauded. 

“Thank you, thank you!” Maxwell said and bowed regally. 

Wilson scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“I am humbly honored to be here today. To be frank, I’m honored to have been able to help with this carnival. I am truly glad to have been able to help with my generous bid. I believe my date with Mr. Higgsbury will be well worth it.” He chuckled. 

Wilson shuddered while the other teachers looked at him with smiles or stared smugly at him. He glowered at them which caused them to snicker. 

“Now, without further ado, let us begin the show!” Maxwell recalled his audience’s attention.  

Maxwell’s show of course lived up to his reputation. His stunts and performances were nothing like anyone had ever seen. He’d levitated in thin air with light shining on every direction, showing no string or way anything could hold him. He had a girl come up on stage and waved his hand in front of her mouth and somehow removed her front teeth then put them back. He swallowed a jackhammer, _while it was on_ , then removed it from his mouth.

The room was filled with screams of both horror and excitement as they watched Maxwell perform. Everyone cheering and aweing.

Wilson rolled his eyes and huffed. Not impressed with the so called “magic”. They were illusions. All could be explained by science...well, he’d have to really contemplate and think about some of them but explainable nonetheless!

He glanced over at Wes whom seemed interested in the show the more happened. He wasn’t too upset with it. Maxwell’s illusions were entertaining and seeing that look in Wes’ eyes made Wilson’s heart flutter. He leaned over and coyly pressed his lips on Wes’ cheek. 

Wes glanced over at Wilson, cheeks blushing. He giggled and grabbed Wilson’s hand, pressing his own on his knuckles. 

Up on the stage, Maxwell finished rallying up the crowd. His black eyes continued scanning the crowd, still trying to find his pretty little date. Finally, after nearly an hour of performing, he found him. How he failed to find him with his bizarre hair style was beyond him but he found him nonetheless. Wilson was in the middle right row and of course he was beside the mouse. He’d stumbled upon them, right as they secretly kissed one another. 

Maxwell frowned. He clenched his jaw, his fingers rolling into fists. He watched with envy and anger as they stared pathetically at each other, red cheeks forming. Oh, this wouldn’t do at all. 

“Now for this act I am going to need a volunteer.” 

The room raised their hands, desperately trying to get Maxwell’s attention. He laughed. “Now, now, I’m going to let the magic pick. Everyone put your hands together.” He watched as the room obeyed. He pulled out a red rope and dangled it to the audience. “Now let’s see who the magic choses.” He began tugging on it, as if reeling in a fish

Wilson gasped. He felt something tug on him, pulling him to his feet, hands held out in front of him, wrists bound like an invisible rope wrapped around him. 

“Wilson, what the fuck are you doing?” Willow asked. 

Wilson tumbled over Wes, nearly falling in his lap. 

“Wilson?” 

Wilson glanced back at Wes, fear ripe in his eyes. “I-I don’t know what’s happening.” He continued tumbling over people, being pulled to the aisle. 

“He’s been chosen!” One of the kids squealed in excitement. 

The room erupted with screams and cheers again. Everyone cheering for Wilson as he was forced towards the stage. He tugged against the invisible binds, attempting to go the opposite direction from where he was being pulled towards. He glanced up and stared at Maxwell whom smirked at him as he continued reeling him in. Wilson’s eyes were filled with fear and then malice. He tugged against whatever force was dragging him on stage. 

Maxwell pulled Wilson up to the stage, smiling innocently. He tugged his resisting prey until he walked up the stairs then pulled him close to him. 

“Well, if it isn’t my lovely date!” Maxwell feigned surprise. 

Wilson glowered. “You chose me on purpose!” He snapped back. 

“Say pal, I did no such thing!” Maxwell lied. He tugged on the invisible binds one last time, sheathing the invisibility and revealing royal purple handcuffs. 

Wilson’s eyes grew more beautiful as the fear flowered in them. He stared at the cuffs that appeared on his wrists. He tugged on them but to no prevail did they break. He glanced up at Maxwell with those lovely cognac eyes. 

“What the fu-“

Maxwell grabbed Wilson’s shoulders’ pressing them into his body. He held up Wilson’s arms to show the handcuffs. 

“Now as you can see, Mr. Higgsbury’s hands are cuffed together.” He jiggled Wilson’s wrists, proving his point. “Now all I need is to remove these cuffs from-“ He dipped his hand into his pockets. “Oh my” he checked all his pockets then glanced at his audience. “It looks like the key has fallen into the portal in my pocket.”

Wilson scowled at him. “What?! Let me go, Maxwell! Let me out of these!”

Maxwell pat Wilson on the back. “Of course, pal. We just need to go retrieve them.”  He glanced off stage. “Charlie, if you would?”

Charlie pushed a tall box, decorated with black shadows and roses with a giant red M on it, towards them. It was big enough to hold a door inside. She pushed it beside Maxwell, smiling at the audience as she showcased it. 

“Thank you, Charlie.” Maxwell turned his attention back to his audience. He reached for the knob and opened the black wooden box to reveal nothing inside. “Now inside this box is how we are going to retrieve the key to free Mr. Higgsbury. Now, I’ll need another volunteer.” He turned his attention to his assistant. “Charlie, if you’d allow the magic to pick out other helper.”

“Of course, Maxwell!” Charlie said, cheesing the smile. 

Just as before with Maxwell, Charlie took the rope from her boss’ and lassoed a member of the audience, the rope disappearing as it left the stage. She tugged on the rope and reeled in the other candidate. 

Wilson watched and waited to see who the next victim be. His body tensed from Maxwell hands gripping his shoulder, rubbing circles in them while securely keeping him in place. He glowered up at Maxwell whom glanced from his peripheral vision and grinned. Wilson arched a brow then returned his attention to the audience. His eyes grew wide when he saw Wes join him on stage. 

“Wes!” Wilson attempted to run to him, but Maxwell’s blasted grip kept him in place. 

“Well, if it isn’t the French teacher, Mr. Wes. Or perhaps I should say Monsieur Wes.” Maxwell greeted him, like a wolf in sheep’s clothing. 

Wes looked at Maxwell with a small glare, like yesterday. It made Maxwell think of a puppy trying to growl. Innocent, not at all threatening. 

“Say pal, you’re going to help us retrieve the key to free our science teacher. Would you kindly enter the box?” Maxwell asked politely. 

“Wes don’t do it!” Wilson warned. 

“Come pal, there’s no need to worry. He will be perfectly safe.”

Charlie nodded. “Indeed, he will!” She gently pushed Wes into the box then closed it. She stood aside and waited for further instructions. 

“Now then, I’m going to knock three times. Monsieur Wes, if you find the key knock after me.” 

Maxwell walked over to the box and knocked three times. 

There was silence on the other side. Maxwell leaned his ear against the wood and knocked three times again. Again nothing. 

 

“Wes?” Wilson inched closer to the box, wearing a worried expression like a mask. 

Maxwell and Charlie exchanged a look. Wilson tried to decipher it, wanting to know what was going on. Was this part of the act? Or had something gone wrong?

Suddenly a faint knock pounded on the other side of the box. 

“He has found it, ladies and gentlemen!” 

The crowd began to clap. 

“Now let us release him!” Maxwell glanced at Charlie. “Say pal, open the door.”

Charlie nodded and reached for the door. However, once she pulled the knob, the whole box collapsed. She stepped aside letting them fall to the ground, the only thing remaining was a smaller square, half the size of the box, with a cloak covering it. 

“Oh my, what is this?” Maxwell asked. He walked over to the cloak and pulled off the cloak to reveal a full-length mirror. 

“Where is he?” Wilson demanded. 

“Why he’s in there.” He pointed to the mirror. 

On cue, Wes appeared inside the mirror. He looked confused and scared. He looked like he was inside water or something. He banged against the mirror and looked at Wilson terrified. 

“Wes!” He ran to the mirror and examined it. There was nothing behind or underneath it. No projectile showcasing it as a movie. Just a mirror with Wes inside. 

Wes began moving his hands which Wilson immediately understood it to be sign language. 

_Help me!_

Wilson, not knowing what to do, began pounding against the glass. When he saw it was no use he glowered at Maxwell. 

“Get him out!”

“Of course.” He walked over to the mirror and began to inspect it. He stared at Wes, silently threatening him as he placed his hand on Wilson’s shoulder. He smiled smugly and said, “Say pal, do you have the key?”

Wes glowered but showed the old fashion key in his glove. 

Maxwell chuckled darkly, then pulled Wilson aside to show the audience Wes with the key. 

“He’s got the key, ladies and gentlemen!” He repeated himself. 

The crowd cheered. 

“Should we let him out?” He asked them. 

“Yeah!” The kids answered

Maxwell turned to Charlie. “You heard them Charlie. Let’s get him out.”

Charlie smiled and retrieved a hammer. She walked towards the mirror to which Wilson began to panic. 

“No! Don’t shatter the mirror! He’ll be-“ he tried to stop her but Maxwell placed his other hand on Wilson and kept him in place. 

“Say pal, don’t worry, he’ll be-“

Charlie shattered the mirror and the whole thing collapsed onto the floor, like the box prior. Wes was nowhere to be found. 

Wilson gasped and stared in horror. “Wes?” He glowered at Maxwell and yelled. “Where is he?!”

Maxwell removed his hands from Wilson’s shoulders and walked towards the broken glass to inspect it. He glanced down at the cloak that hid the mirror and picked it up. He turned towards the audience and placed it on the ground. He gripped it with his index and thumb and began twirling it around. He brought the cloak up and down, revealing nothing underneath. He dropped the cloak to the floor then picked it up quickly. 

“Viola!” He said. 

Wes appeared underneath the cloak, dripping wet. He stared at the audience in shock, trembling as he held the key in his hand. 

The crowd began to cheer. 

Wilson ignored them and ran to Wes. He knelt and cupped his face, seeing the shock in his eyes. “Wes? Wes?!”

“Let’s hear it for Monsieur Wes!” Maxwell encouraged the applauding. 

Once they started clapping and cheering, Charlie and Maxwell walked towards the smaller men and hoisted then up to their feet; Wes with Charlie; Wilson with Maxwell. Naturally, Wilson fought to get to Wes, completely terrified of his traumatized state but Maxwell held him in place while he showed the key to the audience then bent over to insert the key into the cuffs. 

Maxwell glanced at Wilson. Black eyes lit with amusement, thick lips twisted into a sinister grin. Using his magic, he muted his mic and leaned closely to his prey. 

“I can do much worse than trapping him in a mirror.” He leaned closer to Wilson’s ear and whispered through his teeth. “You. Are. Mine.”

* * *

 

Wilson and Wes sat on one of the benches outside the auditorium. Both shaken from the act they’d unwillingly volunteered for. Wes was slowly coming back from his state. He hadn’t muttered a single word since the act. Wilson continued to watch him, worry knitted in his brows, etched into his skin. He continued to hold Wes’ hand and coo softly to him. 

Wilson’s own mind was turning. The whole act was because Maxwell saw their exchanged affection. He wanted to smack himself for being so idiotic. How could they could kiss during _Maxwell’s_ show. Of course, he’d see them. Of course, he’d react. Maxwell made it clear. The whole act was a threat, a warning; a reminder. Wilson was his and he’d get rid of anyone who thought otherwise.

 _I don’t belong to you._ Wilson thought to himself. 

He glanced at Wes. He sighed. “Wes? You okay?”

Wes blinked, suddenly seeming to recall reality. He glanced at Wilson, blinking a few times. 

“O-Oui, I’m okay.” Wes stuttered. He cleared his voice. “I am just a little shaken up.”

Wilson held both of Wes’ hands in his. “What happened?”

 

Wes glanced down to the ground. “I remember going inside the box. It was completely dark. I heard the knocking, but I couldn’t find any way to knock back. It was like I was consumed by shadows. I felt something at my feet and when I picked it up I could recognize it as a key. I held my hand out to knock back the second time and then...” his eyes flickered to meet Wilson’s. “I was in water. Like I’d been dropped into the ocean or inside a shark tank but filled with water. I don’t know how I got there I could feel myself drowning. Everywhere I looked it was just the vast abyss until I saw the light. I saw you. I didn’t know how to escape. I was trapped. I could hear you and Maxwell’s voice echo in the waters. Then the water began to drain. I don’t understand how but it was like being scooped inside a beach bucket and then poured onto stage. I don’t...I don’t understand what happened.”

Wilson shook his head. He ran a fingerless glove through his gravity defying hair, trying to comprehend Wes’ words. 

“I don’t understand it either. I could easily assume that you were hallucinating but I watched everything. I watched his trick. I can’t...I can’t logically explain it.” Wilson sighed and met his date’s gaze. “It was a threat, y’know. A warning to me; a threat to you.”

It was Wes’ turn to comfort Wilson. He leaned into Wilson, inhaling his cologne and pressed his lips against his temple. 

“Don’t try to think about it okay?”

Wilson nodded. He glanced over at the empty carnival. Everyone was still inside for Maxwell’s show. Wickerbottom seemed to have recalled herself and allowed them both to leave after noticing how shaken up Wes was. The only people around were the vendors. Wilson smiled to himself then peered at Wes. 

“Looks like we have the carnival to ourselves for the time being. Should we make the most of it?”

Wes glanced at the empty field then smiled back at Wilson and nodded. 

The two walked towards the ticket booth and purchased $40 worth of tickets. They walked towards the closest tent which happened to be a face painting one.

“Wilson, you should get your face painted.” Wes suggested.

Wilson smiled and nodded. “Okay, what should I get?”

The smaller male thought about it for a moment. He then smiled and said, “A butterfly?”

“A butterfly?”

Wes nodded. “I like butterflies”

Wilson chuckled. “Okay, butterfly it is!”

The two approached the tent, where Wilson paid the man and sat on the stool and allowed himself to be painted. 

While they waited, children began exiting the auditorium, indicating Maxwell’s show was over. Slowly, the kids went to their next destination. Majority went towards the rides while other went to the food and games. Willow, Woodie, Wigfrid, Wolfgang and W.X. found Wilson and Wes at the face painting tent. They smiled at the couple and approached them. 

“You’re getting your face painted?” Scoffed W.X.  

“Yes I am.“ Wilson said proudly. 

W.X. leaned over and laughed at the butterfly. “Really? A butterfly?”

“What’s wrong with a butterfly?” Wes asked sheepishly. 

“Nothing!” Wilson snapped and glowered at the math teacher. 

“Is pretty flutterby!” Wolfgang said while watching the process. 

Woodie huffed and crossed his arms. “I never trusted those things, eh?”

Willow arched a brow. “It’s a butterfly? You don’t trust butterflies?”

Woodie shook his head. 

“Oooookay.” She glanced over at Wilson and Wes and smiled. “So, how about we have some fun after you’re done getting painted on?”

“What kind of fun?” Wes asked. 

“Well, this carnival is för us. Let’s tear it up!” Wigfrid said excitedly. “I want tö dö that strength test!”

“Wolfgang does too. Wolfgang will show you mighty strength!”

Wigfrid narrowed her eyes at him. “Öh it’s ön circus man!”

“Ooh this will be better than an arm wrestle.” Willow laughed. 

“I still want to see that eh?”

“Will you twö be jöining us?” Asked Wigfrid. 

“Of course big hair man and tiny mime man join us!” Wolfgang decided. He scooped Wes up and over his shoulder then did the same with Wilson once the artist finished the butterfly on his left temple. 

“Wolfgang!” Wilson protested. 

The remaining teachers laughed and followed Wolfgang with Wes and Wilson. 

At first Wilson was in a sour mood. He didn’t appreciate being dragged off and forced to join their outing when he had a date. However, he relaxed and began enjoying himself. 

Wolfgang dragged them over to the strength test. He set them down and gave the vendor his ticket. 

“Wolfgang show you he’s strongest and mightiest!” The gym teacher said. He grabbed the hammer and slammed it on the scale. 

The group awed as he hit the very top. Wolfgang looked at them smugly. That ignited competition inside them all. In the end, Wes hit the lowest and Wolfgang hit the highest. That sparked up more competition between Wigfrid and Wolfgang. They ran off to compete in other games. The other teachers followed playing less competitive games. Willow challenged Wilson, Woodie, Wes and W.X. to a game of knocking down bottles with a ball. Wilson and Woodie managed to knock them all down resulting in winning a stuffed animal of their choice. Woodie chose a beaver saying he’d give it to whoever Lucy was. Wilson chose a blue pig and gave it to Wes. Wes lit up like the carnival lights and squeezed the stuffing out of the animal. 

The group rendezvoused with Wolfgang and Wigfrid. The two were panting, nearly completely out of breath, informing the rest their competition got a little physical and out of hand. They decided to finally go on some rides, first choosing the bumper cars (Wilson would be lying if he said he hadn’t soloed out W.X. he was still pissed the man gave Maxwell his number). Afterwards they rode the sizzler then the tilt a whirl leaving the Ferris wheel last. 

The teachers were waiting in line when W.X. finally asked Wilson and Wes. “Are you two dating or something?”

“Yöu have götten a löt clöser recently.” Wigfrid noted. 

Wilson and Wes stared at each other. Not sure what to say. 

“No, not yet anyways.” Wes confessed, blushing as he spoke. 

“Why not, eh?”

“Maxwell” Wilson answered Woodie. 

The group rolled their eyes. 

“It’s always Maxwell with you, Higgsbury.” W.X. scoffed 

“It’s the truth!” Wilson snapped. He crossed his arms. “He’s obsessed with me.”

 

“All Wolfgang hears is big hair man talk all the time about scary magician man.”

“He has a pöint, Wilsön.” Wigfrid agreed. 

Wilson groaned. “Were you guys in another auditorium when he handcuffed me and sent Wes into a mirror? He could’ve chosen anyone, maybe one of the freaking kids but no he chose me. He threatened me.”

“He did get a little handsy on you.” Willow finally spoke. 

“That _was_ strange, eh?”

W.X. shook his head. “You’re just paranoid, Higgsbury.”

Wilson glowered. “No, I’m not. It’s the truth whether you believe me or not.”

If only they knew. If only they knew how deep Maxwell’s obsession was rooted. But he didn’t want them to know. He didn’t want them to know how powerless and pathetic he was. How he couldn’t stand and fight against his stalker, his rapist. 

Wilson fell silent for the remainder of the wait. Wes kept close and laced their hands together, cheering him up. They ignored the rest of the group’s chat. Wilson fell out of interest for his friends and although he’d had fun, he just wanted to be alone with Wes now. 

His wish was granted when they made it to the ride. Wes and Wilson got their own chair. They finally had a moment’s peace even if their friends were above and below them as the wheel turned. 

Wilson’s brown eyes gazed at the view. Their city was a mess split between a rich and poor district, their school caught in the middle but around their city was where the beauty lied. Evergreen trees surrounded them like a vast valley and only when they were at the top could they see Lake Evergreen in the far distance. 

“It’s pretty up here.” Wes spoke softly. 

Wilson glanced over and smiled. “Yeah, you are.”

Wes blushed and giggled. “That is a very lame line.”

“Got you to smile though, didn’t it?”

“It’s not hard to smile around you, Wilson Higgsbury.” He smiled.

They reached the very top of the Ferris Wheel where it stopped momentarily. A slight gust filled with the sweetness of churros and cotton candy and the salted butter of popcorn filled their nostrils.

Wilson took in the scenery around him. All he could see now were the vast abyss of trees and the ocean like lake growing past his visuals. His eyes continued to absorb everything until he rested on Wes. His date was leaned against the bars, a smile growing on blackened lips. The gust brushed through his hair, like a swimmer backstroking through glistening water, exposing more of his gentle face.

Wes felt eyes on him and turned to Wilson. A calm expression that gradually grew into a blissful one., His lips grew into a pleasant grin. His cheeks tinting in a rose pink before finalizing into a salmon color. His eyes, the most absurd shade of blue, azurite truly, the sun glistening into them, making them truly shine, shining like a shooting star through the galaxy. The longer he stared, the more he realized his eyes were truly more like the ocean than the night sky. He could see the area of his pupil with dark blue almost wave like lines. He felt as if he could jump into those ocean blues and soak in the color. He wanted to sink inside the water, he wanted to be surrounded by the beauty of Wes’ iris. He wanted to be lost forever inside them.

Wilson brought his hands up to cup Wes’ smooth face. No bump or blemish, no prickly stubble to poke and jab his skin. Wes had a perfectly smooth, almost velvet like skin. Smooth and flawless. His cheeks rather round and squishy. It was like he hadn’t grown out of his baby fat as a grownup. It made him appear innocent and pure. It made Wilson want to preserve and protect this sacred beautiful person.

He was drawn to him. Like a magnetic pull. He leaned towards those lovely captivating eyes and almost too agonizingly slow, pressed his lips against Wes’.

His eyelids growing too heavy, fell shut, releasing him from Wes’ hypnotic blue.

Just as before, Wes’ lips were soft even with the thick layer of black lipstick. The scent of licorice and mint overpowered the carnival scents. The sweet cherry scent and the cool peppermint harmonized in one, reminding Wilson of something of a mojito drink. He inhaled deeply, drinking up that scent, afraid it would empty before he got a taste.

Wilson pushed against those delicate lips, prying them open, and slowly moving them. Naturally, Wes responded, following Wilson’s guidance, kissing a little harder than the other. Their motion slow, analyzing every movement, etching every detail even though it wasn’t necessary. They unknowingly knew how the other kissed. It was etched into their lips, carved into their brain to remember for eternity and whatever was after death.

A light moan escaped Wes’ throat that caused Wilson to tremble with lust. He grew impatient with their pace and picked it up a bit. He suckled on Wes’ bottom lip, nipping it lightly with his teeth. His tongue danced behind his lips and flickered against his mouth. Wes smiled into the kiss and allowed Wilson to enter. The brown eyed man wasted no time inserting his tongue in the other’s mouth, tasting his cavern, moaning at the taste of Wes. His tongue found Wes’ and nearly asked it to dance with him.

Their mouths moved more rapidly. Both with the fire of lust hungering for the other. The game to dominate and devour began leaving them breathless. 

It wasn’t until they both realized they were gasping for breath. A smack of lips popping as they broke the kiss to gasp for air. Wilson’s tongue sticking out and returning to his own mouth, a trail of saliva keeping them connected, as if to say, “parting is such sweet sorrow”.

The two felt hazy, dazed. They panted, filling up their lungs with air again while looking at each other. They smiled as they did. Cheeks already red from the heat of their kiss but stretching up to their ears from blushing.

“Wow. What a kiss.” Wes breathed. 

“Yeah” Wilson agreed.

The daze left Wes and he giggled when looking at Wilson. Wilson’s mouth was stained with black lipstick.

“What’s so funny?” Wilson asked, a smile growing as he watched Wes giggle.

“My lipstick is all over your face.” He giggled. “I am sorry.”

Wilson smiled. He leaned over and squeezed Wes’ hand. He looked at Wes lovingly. Wes stared back with adoration. He truly had heart eyes as he stared back. “Don’t ever be sorry, Wes. Not when you look at me like that and make me this happy.” He leaned forward and captured his lips again.

Wes smiled. “We should clean ourselves up before the others see.”

Wilson nodded.

Wes pulled out some make up remover wipes and handed one to Wilson before he used it on himself. The big haired male didn’t question him. He figured Wes kept them on him incase his makeup smudged or for moments like this. He was grateful. He didn’t want the others to see. Of course, it would be hard to hide their swollen lips.

They got off the ride and saw their friends waiting for them. Willow looked at them smugly and winked. She knew.

“Wolfgang needs to fill his mighty belly.” Wolfgang announced when the couple approached.

“I am alsö in need of a mighty feast!” Wigfrid agreed.

Willow nodded. “Yeah, I’m hungry too. Let’s go get some of the corn dogs.”

“And pretzels!” Wolfgang almost squealed.

The group maneuvered through the crowd over to the food area. Wigfrid got about five corn dogs. Woodie, a pretzel with cheese and churro. Willow a combination of everything. W.X. popcorn. Wolfgang practically anything he could hold. Wes and Wilson settled for two corn dogs, churros and pretzels.

They bantered about nothing really. More on the carnival and how much fun they had. They relished in their memories from earlier, laughing as they did. The group of teachers relaxed and happy, enjoying everyone’s company.

Wilson was bummed he couldn’t spend the day with Wes as they’d planned but, in all honesty, he enjoyed being with the gang. The loneliness he sometimes obtained was gone and he felt wanted, included and approved in his group of bizarre characters. It was nice to have friends and spend time with them. The day really wasn’t all that bad (except for the show). However, next week at the baseball came he planned on it being _just_ him and Wes.

Towards the end of their meal, the group noticed it growing a bit more crowded. They peered around and noticed the fenced gates were open and the public was allowed in.

“I guess that’s our cue to go.” Wilson stated. Watching with anxiety as the public almost stampeded into the field.

“Oh yeah you’ve got that thing with crowds.” Willow noted.

“Wilsön, if yöu need me tö, I will clear a path för yöu.” Wigfrid offered.

“Wolfgang too!”

The thought of Wolfgang and Wigfrid screaming and running through people like a bull made Wilson chuckle. Funny thing is that’s exactly how’d they do it. However, as much as he’d love to see that, he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. He knew without a doubt they’d know who he was instantly. He just wanted to get out as quick as possible.

“Thanks for the offer you two but we’ll be fine.”

Wes nodded.

“Aw ökay” Wigfrid said slightly disappointed.

Wilson chuckled.

“It was nice hanging out with you two today.” Woodie said. 

“Yeah, we should hang out more often.” Agreed Willow.

“Öutside öf wörk.”

“Maybe we should get together for dinner or something.” Wes suggested.

The teacher’s eyes lit up and they grinned. “Yeah, that’s a good idea!”

“We could make it a monthly thing, eh?”

“Yeah!” 

“Alright you two, I’m sick of looking at you. Get outta here.” Willow smiled.

The two raven haired males nodded. They waved and said their goodbyes to the group and managed to sashay between people and out of school grounds without anyone recognizing Wilson. That was a small achievement.

They reached the car before Wilson could have a panic attack. He released a breath he didn’t even know was holding. Wes leaned over and pecked his cheek for small comfort which Wilson appreciate and recuperated.

Wilson glanced at his dashboard, seeing the time was quarter after five. “I didn’t know we were there that late.” he sighed sadly. “I need to feed and walk Chester.”

“I suppose I have papers and tests to grade.” Wes stated.

Wilson sighed sadly and pulled out of the parking lot, making his way to the direction of Wes’ home. 

“It’s too bad we couldn’t have our date like we planned.” Wilson said, interrupting the comforting silence.

“Oui, but it was nice to be with friends. I enjoy their company.”

Wilson chuckled. “Yeah, they’re unusual but entertaining.”

“I feel accepted when I am with them.” Wes confessed.

“Yeah” Wilson glanced over at him. “Yeah, me too.”

Wes smiled and held Wilson’s hand.

Wilson smiled. “We’ll get our actual date next week. Hopefully they’re not there too.”

“If they are we might need to actually leave town to go on a date.” Wes laughed.

The taller laughed. “No kidding. Thankfully, I don’t think any of them are baseball fans, but I’ll plan date number 3 just in case.”

“You should plan it either way. I want many more dates with you, Wilson.”

Wilson smiled and brought Wes’ hand to his lips. “Me too.”

Sadly, they arrived at Wes’ home too sooner than they liked. Wilson parked the car and walked Wes up his stoop. When they reached the door, they embraced one another and shared a tender kiss.

“S'il vous plaît soyez en sécurité demain, Wilson.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Bad news: I won't be updating for awhile. I'm currently trying to find a new apartment by the end of the month. I also have work and school and trying to find another job and it's all stressing me out. AND DURING MY FAVORITE MONTH >:( So I probably won't update until next month...if then since the holidays are coming which means more work for me T_T
> 
> Okay Good news: Once this shit is settled I will go back to updating either every week or every other day like I did at the beginning of this fic. I'm still writing the fic and in fact, I'm currently on the last chapter. So please don't lose faith in me cause this fic isn't on hiatus or anything. SO DON'T THINK THAT! 
> 
> Thanks for your patience <3 You guys are amazing <33
> 
> \-------------------------  
> Translation:
> 
> S'il vous plaît soyez en sécurité demain, Wilson: Please be safe tomorrow, Wilson.
> 
> \-------------------------  
> Side note: Lake Evergreen is based on Lake Tahoe (fuckin love that place omg)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Haven't found an apartment, officially staying with a friend but I should be hearing back for a duplex this week so let's I get it lol Here's the next chapter. It's dramatic and the longest one in the fic :3 Time for Wilson's date

Wilson sighed, a long drawn out breath. He stared at his reflection through the steamy mirror. His complexion freed from all bruises and love bites. His skin blank like an unpainted canvas. He hoped it would stay that way, but he didn’t know how the night would end. With his luck it would be tainted once again.

The dreaded day came; Saturday evening. In less than an hour his obsessive rapist would be at his front stoop to pick him up for their reluctant date. 

Maxwell texted him earlier requesting his address. Wilson really didn’t want to give it to him. He tried asking Maxwell to reconsider and offered to meet up elsewhere, but the magician wasn’t having it. He claimed he was old fashioned and preferred picking up his dates at their residence, but Wilson knew better. It was just an excuse to see where he lived. To torment him in any way possible. To assault him again in the future. He’d definitely have to move after this date. It was unfortunate. He liked his home, but his well-being was at risk. Naturally, it was always at risk with Maxwell.

There was a tiny part of him which believed Maxwell would keep his word and refrain from sexual advances. He researched before getting ready and from what he read confirmed Maxwell was, indeed, a man of his word. If he went on this date, he wouldn’t touch him. A tiny part of him wanted to believe it but the rest of him knew better. He was sure the puppet master would pull strings and find a loophole. 

He sighed and looked at his reflection again. His pale bare body almost dry while his long black hair still damp. He sighed again and turned on his blow dryer. He’d rather not get ready and go with disheveled hair, but Wilson was a gentleman. It was etched into his soul to always look presentable despite how he really, really, _really_ didn’t want to go. 

In all honesty, he was afraid of what Maxwell would do. He was blatantly obsessed with him. It was clearer than the Hawaiian waters. The way he touched him. The way he stared at him. Like he was a piece of meat. A lion ready to pounce on a lamb. It made his skin crawl. His back shiver. Body tremble. He felt physically sick. He was terrified of him and he had every reason to be. 

He was a dangerous man. 

The world was at his beck and call. A snap of the fingers and everything at his disposal. Anything he sought or desired he received. Perhaps that was why Maxwell was so obsessed with him? At first Wilson was nothing more than another victim of Maxwell but he’d pieced the puzzle quickly and was unaffected by the man’s power or fame. Wilson wasn’t someone he could get to obey and follow him like the others. He was like an untamed mustang. He couldn’t fully hold Wilson’s strings, but he could with the people around him. That’s how he manipulated him. He used his friends and students to get him to submit. 

And he _hated_ submitting to him. He hated the man. 

Wilson’s hair finished drying, already defying gravity and curling into his iconic W style. He walked out of the bathroom, disposing his towel before he did and walked nude to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of black briefs which he slipped on. Next, his fingerless gloves then retrieved a white sleeved shirt which he buttoned all the way up then folded the large sleeves up to his elbows. He slipped on black pants and tucked his shirt in it. Finally, he put on a red orange vest. He subconsciously sprayed cologne and didn’t realize his automatic routine until afterwards. He groaned and smacked himself for the invitation Maxwell would accept as an excuse to get closer to his face. 

Wilson stared at his reflection a moment longer. Dark bags formed under his eyes from lack of sleep but otherwise he looked decent enough. Not that he cared in this matter. He continued to stare at himself. He studied his long face. He had a sharp distinct jaw. His mouth was a pale rose color, lips slightly plump. His nose, just like his jaw, long and slightly crooked. His eyes were probably the only color to his face. Golden brown, cognac color. In all actuality, his best feature. He didn’t find himself handsome or gorgeous. He was attractive maybe, but he’d consider himself a decent looking man. Which left him perplexing what it was about him Maxwell found so appealing?

The sound of Chester growling and barking downstairs pulled him from his thoughts. He glanced at his door, as if seeing Chester. A moment later the doorbell rang. That confirmed his suspicions. Maxwell was here.

Wilson sighed and stared at his reflection. The look of utter dread plastered on his face. 

“The moment of dread has finally arrived.” He muttered to himself.

He pulled out his cell phone and sent Wes a quick text.

**The devil is here.**

Wes quickly replied. _Oh no. Please call me if anything goes wrong._

**Okay, I will. I Hope your date goes much better than mine will. Just don’t starting crushing on her. ;)**

_Oh, trust me I won’t. She just showed up and already is talking my ear off >.< Good luck, Wilson.<3_

Wilson smiled and stuffed his phone into his pocket. The doorbell rang again, Chester barked louder than before. Wilson’s smile easily fell, and he sighed once more for the fiftieth time that day. He exited his room and walked down the stairs. His eyes locked on Chester, whom was growling and barking worse than the moment with the Camry.

The raven-haired male reached the bottom step and pat Chester on his head. This temporarily calmed the dog but remained snarling at the door with his teeth barred. Wilson unlocked his door then reached for the handle. To his dismay, Maxwell stood at his stoop. He grinned at the sight of Wilson, onyx eyes shifting over his form, absorbing his attire and undressing him. Wilson fought the urge to cover himself.

“Hello darling, you look ravishing. Your unique attire never fails to do you justice.” Maxwell complimented.

Wilson rolled his eyes and glared at the man. 

Maxwell wore a dusty purple pinstripe suit. Very expensive from the look of it, like all his suits. His vest a plum purple with a black tie. A blood red rose boutonniere clipped on his right breast. He looked nothing if not regal.

The man in the suit flicked his wrist, a single red rose appeared in his hold which he offered to Wilson.

Wilson just stared at it then him, unamused. He crossed his arms and continued to glower at his so called “date”. 

Maxwell’s expression darkened. “Say pal, why don’t you take the rose I’m offering.” More of a demand than a question.

“I don’t want it.” Wilson retorted.

A growl caught his attention. He glanced down to see Chester poking his head out to growl at the visitor. 

Maxwell stared at Chester with an arched brow, features unamused. “So, this is the owner of those nosy and obnoxious barks. I’m not surprised you own a mutt.”

“Don’t talk bad about Chester!” Wilson warned.

Maxwell waved his hand, dismissing the rose. His black eyes, cold and soulless with his scowl. He wasn’t happy about the rejection, but he dismissed it just as quickly as the rose. “Say pal, we’d better get going.”

Wilson groaned. He really didn’t want to but like always when it came to Maxwell, he had no choice. He grabbed his keys and pat Chester goodbye. He locked up his house then turned to follow Maxwell to the limo, only, the man offered his arm. He scoffed and ignored it, climbing down the steps. He barely brushed by Maxwell before the man gripped his arm and swung him around. Maxwell’s arm snaked around his waist pulling him close to steal a kiss.

Thankfully for Wilson, it was brief. Once he broke free from the kiss, he glared and wiped his mouth with his wrist. “I thought the deal was no touching me!”

Maxwell chuckled. He pressed his hand on Wilson’s back, guiding him to the limousine. “No sexual advances, doll. Which my kiss wasn’t. A simple greeting, nothing more.”

Wilson huffed. “Yeah right.”

They reached the limo, where the driver opened the door for them. Wilson went first, which gave Maxwell an opportunity to gaze at Wilson’s ass. Once the smaller male was inside, he sat at the other end of the limo where Charlie was when they first met. Boy did he regret that now. Maxwell took the same seat. He smirked at Wilson then pulled out a cigar.

Nothing was said for several moments. Wilson just crossed his arms and looked out the window, trying to ignore the burning sensation knowing Maxwell was staring at him. He glanced from his peripheral vision, confirming it. Maxwell indeed was staring. He was relaxed against the comfortable leather seat, smoking his cigar and soaking in everything that was him.

“Your home is adequate.” Maxwell said. “You could do better however.”

“I can’t afford anything better on a teacher’s salary.” Retorted the teacher.

“Perhaps you should find a new vocation. You’re interested in science, why not pursue something you have a degree in?” The magician asked, tilting his head to the side, genuinely curious.

“I like teaching. I like kids.”

“How unfortunate.”

Wilson laughed, humorlessly. “A magician who doesn’t like kids? That’s a first.”

Maxwell shrugged, exhaling the smoke. “I’m the first of many, I suppose.” He grinned. “Like the first infatuated with a science teacher.”

Wilson shuddered at that. He said nothing, afraid to hear the answer for his unasked question. _Why?_

Maxwell knew Wilson’s unasked question and replied with a twisted smug grin.

It made Wilson shiver.

Wilson glanced away, trying to escape Maxwell’s overbearing gaze. He continued to feel it burn into his skull. He felt his eyes undress him again and the ghostly hands molest him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get his mind off it. 

The smell of pine trees filled his nostrils. He opened his eyes and stared out the window, seeing the limo driving on the outskirts of the city. He wasn’t taking him to a fancy restaurant in town, like Warly’s? Where was he taking him?

Wilson glanced over to Maxwell’s unfaltering gaze. He looked at him with concern gleaming in brown eyes. “Where are we going?”

Maxwell huffed his cigar. Black eyes holding his gaze, an almost jester glee to them. He waited until he exhaled to answer. “To our date location, of course.”

“Yeah, but _where_?”

The magician chuckled. An amused smirk playing on his lips. “Say pal, it’s a surprise.” His tone low and deep making Wilson shudder. 

The teacher sighed and concentrated on trying to figure out where they were going. There weren’t many places outside of town. At least no restaurant or anything proper for a date. It made Wilson more nervous. Was Maxwell really taking him somewhere for a date? Or was he taking him to some secluded area to rape him? He shuddered. His heart thumped against his chest and his breathing picked up. 

“Darling, relax. I’m not going to kill you in the middle of the woods. Or rape you again.” He chuckled. “Our date location isn’t too far off now. Be patient. We shall be there soon.” He grinned. 

Wilson rolled his eyes but hugged himself. He continued trying to figure out where the date was while trying to be a small ball. 

Maxwell grinned as he observed his pet. His reactions amusing and expressions adorable. To see the lack of trust blaze in those lovely eyes made Maxwell laugh. But seeing the glimmer of fear made the magician’s desire to dominate him grow. He wanted to fill those eyes with fear. He wanted his pet to know just how much he desired him; who he belonged to. He didn’t belong to that pathetic little mouse. Wilson was _his_. 

The magician poured himself a glass of scotch. He grinned when Wilson cringed at the sound of the liquid pouring into the glass. 

“Say pal, would you like a drink?” Maxwell teased. 

Wilson glared at him a moment then glanced out again. 

The smile on Maxwell’s lips grew. He relaxed into his seat and took a sip of his expensive scotch. His eyes remained fixated on his lovely date. 

Yes, he was a lovely thing. His attire simply adorable as per usual. Such a unique style but it fit him well. His cologne wasn’t too bad, cheap, detestable on anyone other than Wilson. He was flattered Wilson even put on cologne for their date. 

He took another sip and examined that thin delectable frame. If only the little scientist knew what he did. How he made this lust-filled monster grow at the very sight of him. However, he was in full control of his lust. He’d given his pet his word no sexual advances would occur so long as he dined with him. And Maxwell was a man of his word. 

The magician teared his eyes off his pretty date, for the first time, and looked out the window. Through the gaps of the pine and evergreen trees, he saw their destination coming into view. 

He smiled and finished his drink before setting it down. He huffed his cigar and said, “Well darling, it seems we’ve reached our destination.”

Wilson saw the limo pull up into the parking lot for Lake Evergreen. So, their date was at the lake? There were no restaurants out here and from the looks of it not many boats. In fact, this wasn’t the Lake Evergreen harbor, well the main one anyways. The main harbor had plenty of sailboats and small yachts. He didn’t even see a boat here. 

He glanced over at Maxwell, confused. “Our date is here?”

The magician nodded. 

Wilson glanced out the window as the vehicle came to a complete stop. He was confused on the matter of their date. He jumped seeing the driver walk in front of his window to open the car door at the end. He glanced over at Maxwell, seeing him smiling at him in that eerily fashion.

“After you, darling.” Maxwell nodded to the opened door. 

Wilson shook his head rapidly. He didn’t want to give an opportunity for the man to stare and possibly grasp his ass. “No way, you first.”

Maxwell raised his brows, but the amused expression remained etched into his features. “Very well, pal.”

He got up and exited the vehicle.

Wilson groaned and contemplated staying inside the limo instead. Of course, he knew he couldn’t and reluctantly made his way for the door.

Maxwell awaited by the exit, his gloved hand extended to help his date out the vehicle. Wilson stared at it then Maxwell. The magician grinned which made Wilson scowl. He turned his head away, ignoring Maxwell’s gesture and climbed out of the car.

The magician’s features faded. Anger flashed through his onyx eyes. His lips curled into a sneer. He was getting annoyed with the constant rejection from his pet. However, his smug grin returned when Wilson exited the vehicle and took a few steps ahead of him. His eyes fell to his little bubble butt. His pants, once again, skin tight, leaving no room to imagination. He licked his lips then glanced up at Wilson, whom was glaring at him.

“So, what are we doing here?” He asked again. “This isn’t the main dock.” He glanced around their surroundings. There was hardly anything in sight. Just a small forest-made parking lot with a dock further up. Nothing else. “This looks like a private dock.”

“It is, doll.” Maxwell strutted towards him. He took one last huff of his cigar then flicked his wrist making the bud disappear.

Wilson blinked at the trick but otherwise remained unimpressed. He folded his arms and stared at the magician. “A private dock is your idea of a date? Is there a boat coming or are you planning on dining right in the middle of these woodchips? I have to say, that doesn’t seem to fit your rich class.”

Maxwell chuckled. “There is no way I’d ever dine in the middle of the woods. No, no, you were correct the first guess. A boat is coming for us.” He placed his hand on Wilson’s back. “Let us go wait for it.”

Wilson narrowed his eyes and shrugged his back away from Maxwell’s touch. He started walking towards the dock when Maxwell gripped his arm and whirled him around.

“Say pal, I don’t much appreciate this behavior. Now, either you allow me to escort you properly or-“ he gripped Wilson’s face “-I use my magic and make you! Trust me pal, if you didn’t enjoy the magic that hid the evidence of your rape, you won’t like this.”

Wilson’s eyes widened with fear. He winced and looked away, biting his lip. He didn’t even have to think about his decision. He knew his answer. He didn’t want to feel that pain again. With a sigh and slight pout, he reluctantly nodded.

“Fine.”

Maxwell grinned and offered his arm. 

Wilson glared but reluctantly took his arm.

Maxwell’s smile grew, revealing a too toothy grin. His other hand clapped on top of Wilson’s. “Wise choice, darling. Now again, let us go wait for our boat.” He walked towards the dock.

Wilson followed beside him. The frown deepening with each crunch in the chips. His skin crawled as Maxwell’s giant hand covered and squeezed over his. 

They walked onto the dock, the wood creaking with each step, the clanking of their heels echoing a small distance, like skipping rocks. They reached the middle of the dock where Wilson saw a giant yacht making its way towards them.

“Ahh, yes. Here comes our boat.”

His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. Maxwell smiled and chuckled at Wilson’s reaction.

It was truly majestic, really. It was a huge boat, too big to be a yacht, or at least its design was different from any yacht he’d ever seen (which wasn’t many). It sure looked like one. Pointed front, slick sports-like look but much bigger. It was like a skyscraper on a boat really, but it was pretty. Lights dangled from the top deck, reminding him of something he’d see in in the movies or in a gazebo at the park. Light blue and purple lights reflected into the waters, giving it the majestic glow. It was truly beautiful.

He couldn’t help but gawk in amazement and Maxwell loved every moment of this look. He enjoyed seeing those lovely eyes bright with wonder and awe. It reminded him of their first night. How refreshing it was to take in Wilson’s every reaction to something potent and new. To some extent, he wished Wilson never figured him out as early as he did so he could enjoy more moments like this. More moments where Wilson was at ease and didn’t tense at the very sight of him. But then again, that thrilled him far more. 

The boat was slowly pulling up to dock. Wilson’s eyes were as big as the moon shining over them and just as bright. Maxwell knew he made the right decision for this date.

The magician chuckled. “I take it from your reaction, darling, you’ve never been on a dinner cruise before?”

“I’ve never been on a boat.” Wilson confessed.

A gleeful grin grew on the edge of the magician’s lips. “It appears I made a wise decision for our date then.”

Wilson scoffed. “Don’t flatter yourself, Maxwell.”

Maxwell arched a brow and tilted his head, a smug smile replacing the gleeful one. “Why shouldn’t I, doll? I’ve rented this entire boat for just the two of us and I get to enjoy your first time on one. We shall have a moment’s peace without anyone infiltrating me and I suppose, you as well, about our relationship. I finally get to wine and dine alone with my lovely bid.” He leaned in towards Wilson, his free hand caressing the side of the smaller man’s face. Black eyes gleaming. “I’m going to enjoy our alone time together.”

Wilson grimaced. He fought to break free from Maxwell’s hold. Unfortunately, the man’s grasp on him tightened. All he could do was glare.

Although, the idea of a dinner cruise was exciting, Wilson didn’t like the idea of being secluded on a boat with Maxwell. Perhaps if there were others joining, like a normal cruise, it would be fine but there wasn’t. Just them. He should’ve seen this coming. Should’ve known Maxwell would choose a secluded date where Wilson wouldn’t call for help or manage to escape.

He shuddered.

The cruise finally docked and opened its door for the two of them. Two men came out to greet them. One a waiter and the other captain.

“Good evening, Mr. Carter.” The captain nodded to Maxwell then Wilson. “Mr. Higgsbury. Welcome to the Maiden Evergreen. We are very delighted to have you both on our ship this evening.”

Maxwell smiled politely. “Say pal, I thank you for allowing me to rent your ship. It’s been quite difficult to spend any alone time with my lovely date here.”

Both men smiled admirably. “It’s the least we could do for you, sir. You’ve helped our community with all your generosity.” The captain looked at Wilson again. “You’re lucky lad.”

Wilson scowled but said nothing.

Maxwell chuckled and looked down at Wilson. “Say pal, he’s right.” He leaned closer to Wilson’s ear. “You are very lucky to be dining with the Great Maxwell.”

Wilson scoffed. “I don’t feel lucky when you’re near. It’s all misfortune.”

A dark glow flashed through Maxwell’s cold eyes. It lingered for a moment. A warning. An unspoken threat. Wilson held his gaze, firm for a moment but slowly wilted into fear. He shuddered.

“Sir, if I may-“ The captain interrupted their banter. “-we are ready for you to board.”

Maxwell returned his attention to the captain. A polite smile on his lips. “Thank you, pal.” He turned to Wilson. “Shall we, darling?”

Wilson groaned. “I don’t have a choice.”

“No, you really don’t.” The magician agreed. He gripped Wilson’s arm still on his. “Come along, doll. Our evening awaits us.”

* * *

 

 

They stood up at the very top of the ship and watched it pull out into the waters. It seemed the top deck was used for dancing. He could see a small stage where bands played. All the lights dangling around them plus the hardened floor confirmed his thoughts.

But Wilson’s eyes were set on the scene before him. He watched the boat leave the dock. It was kind of exciting yet unnerving. It was exciting experiencing something new, seeing the dock slip away in the middle of the ocean-like lake, seeing other parts of the forest that surrounded the city. Then the unnerving part being stuck on a boat, surrounded by said water, with no escape from Maxwell. This should be a joyous moment, but it could never be possible not with him. Maxwell soiled everything around him. Tainting and devouring all light, consuming it in darkness.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Maxwell asked, standing beside him on the railing. 

Wilson stared at him boredly, saying nothing, then returned his gaze to the scenery. 

He wasn’t wrong. For once. The setting was indeed beautiful. The sun finally setting, painting the sky with sherbet orange and pink with lavender in the far distance. The sun, shining like the great star it was, warming everything in its path. He wished he could share this with Wes. 

He shuddered suddenly. 

It was a chilly evening for late summer. He supposed it had to do being out on the water. He wished he brought a jacket.

“Say pal, you look cold.” Maxwell noted. He discarded his jacket and draped it over Wilson’s shoulders. An innocently gentleman gesture. 

Wilson glowered up at Maxwell. He shrugged off his coat and handed it back to the other. “I don’t want your coat.”

“Darling, you’re shivering and it’s hardly night.”

“I’m fine.” Wilson retorted stubbornly. 

The flicker of rejection flashed between his black eyes once again. His expression less than pleasant as he leaned down and held Wilson’s gaze. That gaze alone made Wilson feel frozen. He felt like he was up to his ears in snow, freezing him from the outside in. He shuddered and again when Maxwell gripped his jaw. 

“Humor me.” He snarled through his teeth. 

Wilson shuddered for the third time and turned his head to the side. Deciding against angering the agitated man further, he swallowed some pride and placed the jacket back over his shoulders. However, not without a glare of defiance. A small smile twisted at the edges of Maxwell’s lips. He’s won the small victory and delighted in his date wearing his jacket, absorbing _his_ scent. Marking his territory in another sense. 

Maxwell turned Wilson’s head back to him and leaned closer. He enveloped the lovely fear in his eyes as he captured his lips. Naturally, his date resisted but gave him no ground to escape. 

His kiss, as every kiss with Maxwell, was rough and possessive. He nibbled against Wilson’s lip, little bites that hid the lust lingering in the depths below. Again, Wilson attempted to escape, attempted to reject him again but Maxwell wouldn’t allow it. His mouth slithered down to Wilson’s neck where he sucked and slicked his tongue against his soft skin. Wilson couldn’t help but moan while saliva soaked one of his sensitive areas. Maxwell smiled against his neck and continued suckling. Another whimper emerged from that pretty mouth. Maxwell seized the opportunity and slid his mouth muscle into Wilson’s parted lips. His tongue invaded and slithered against the wet caverns. Again, Wilson fought against him. He pushed meekly against his chest, but Maxwell gripped a fistful of hair and pulled Wilson closer to him, smashing their lips. 

There was no sound other than the boat cutting through the water and the smacking of theirs lips. Maxwell kissed him forcefully, dominating the kiss like he’d wanted to on the second day at the school. Wilson managed to peel Maxwell off him for a moment to gasp for air. He felt like he was in the lake itself, Maxwell’s embrace, anchoring him down to the bottom while he tried so desperately to swim for air at the surface.

“Maxwell, please!” Wilson gasped.

Maxwell pulled away, a smug smile growing with each inch he moved, saliva following him, bridging the gap between their swollen lips. Hunger glinted in those black eyes. Wilson grimaced but continued pleading with his puppy eyes. The appeal seemed to work for Maxwell nodded.

“I suppose it is time to eat anyways.” He said, slightly breathless. 

Maxwell grinned, revealing his teeth, shark-like and white. Predatory. He nipped at his lips once more before straightening himself up. He gripped Wilson’s jaw again, bruising the skin at this rate. “Let’s warm you inside the cabin. You’re still shivering. It seems even our kiss didn’t warm you up.” He chuckled.

Wilson scoffed. He folded his arms earning another amused chuckle from Maxwell. The man released his hold and placed his hand on his back. Wilson didn’t try to shrug it off this time. He was finally realizing he’d lose the battle. 

The magician ushered the teacher towards the stairs where they descended to the second deck and again to the first. A waiter opened the door and smiled pleasantly at them.

“Ah, there you are, sir. I was just coming to get you.” The waiter said. He held the door open.

“Wonderful.” Maxwell said and escorted Wilson inside.

Wilson huffed. He almost released a moan when he felt just how warm it was inside the cabin. He felt like a popsicle melting in the warmth of fire. It was fine with him.

The waiter escorted them to their table. Really, it was the only table inside. It was in the middle of the room. A single table with a rose and candle on the surface. The room was dimly lit with a few other candles lighting the way for the staff to be able to serve them. It was a romantic setting, much like the theme of the night.

They reached their table, where Maxwell held out the chair for his date. Wilson groaned but accepted. He sat down, and Maxwell pushed him in. He walked around to his seat where the waiter helped him into his.

The waiter walked away only to retrieve a pitcher of water which he filed their glasses.

“Your food will be right out, sir.” He informed Maxwell.

“Thank you, pal, that will be all.” Maxwell dismissed him.

The waiter nodded and left.

Maxwell’s eyes focused on Wilson. The smaller man looked down at his fingers. An uncomfortable flush flooded his cheeks. He bit his lip out of nervousness which he regretted once he heard the other man inhale. He kept his eyes cast down. Refusing to look up at the magician.

The soft sound of a piano caught his attention. He jumped, startled, face flushing red as Maxwell laughed at him but he ignored the slight embarrassment and focused on the piano.

At the other end of the room, a man sat at the piano, tickling the ivory. Another man sat beside him playing the cello, strumming along the four chords. The music was lovely and relaxing. Wilson always appreciated musicians. He was a fan of classical music and jazz. 

Maxwell followed his date’s gaze to the jazz musicians. He was glad he hired them. He’d heard they were the best in town and so far, they were living up to their reputation. They’d captured his date’s attention and even drew a small smile from him.

“Enjoying the music, doll?” Maxwell inquired.

“Yes” Wilson answered honestly. He wouldn’t insult these talented musicians because of his pride. “I enjoy classical and jazz.”

“A man after my own heart.”

Wilson threw him a look. “Pfft, hardly. In fact, it seems like you’re after mine.”

Maxwell grinned. “You’d be correct, darling.”

The teacher glowered. “Well, you can forget it! That won’t ever happen!”

Their waiter came and poured them some very expensive looking wine. Maxwell dismissed him with a wave of his hand then took the flute. He grinned darkly. A knowing smirk plying on his lips. “We shall see.” He took a sip of his wine. 

_No, we won’t. It will_ never _happen._ Wilson thought to himself. 

There was slight tension after that conversation. Wilson avoided any eye contact with Maxwell, keeping them focused on the musicians. Yet he knew, Maxwell’s never wandering eyes fixated on him. Etching every detail, he could muster into his brain. 

Finally, unable to handle the constant gaze, Wilson huffed and snapped. “Would you stop staring at me?”

Maxwell’s smile only grew. “It’s hard to look away from a creature so lovely.”

Wilson groaned and rolled his eyes. “No, I’m not. I’m not lovely or beautiful. I’m not handsome. I’m just an average looking man. Stop glorifying me.”

Maxwell tilted his head to side, intrigued. “You believe I’m glorifying you? Darling, you’re anything but average. I’m not attracted to _average_. I’m only attracted to lovely things and you are no exception to that.”

His date shook his head in disbelief. The magician couldn’t understand why a creature more beautiful than Aphrodite would think so lowly of himself. He couldn’t understand his darling nor the public. Was Maxwell the only one to see the gem of that his Wilson was?

Wilson didn’t comment nor reply. He sighed sadly and shook his head. Maxwell would clearly have to show his prize how he viewed him. It was an insult to him to have the most beautiful man in the world question _him_ for his attraction. He would punish Wilson for this line of thinking. How dare he!

Just then the waiter returned with their plates. A smile plastered on his face, humming a small tune, oblivious to the atmosphere and tension between them.

“Here you are, sir.” The waiter said and placed both plates in front of the men. “Anything more I can get you two?”

Maxwell dismissed him again with a wave of his hand.

The waiter nodded with a smile. He gave a short bow and left.

Wilson glanced down at the plate before him. The dish below was a sight to see. Something he’d see on Instagram or on a foodie’s blog. It was literally a giant square of tender looking meat. It rested on some pretty green leaves that sat on a small pile of caviar. Red sauce oozed from the top, giving off a sweet aroma with a few raspberries and mint. It smelled divine. The smaller male practically drooled at the sight and smell.

“Well now, doll, dig in.” Maxwell ordered. He himself grabbed a knife and fork and began slicing through the meat, easily cut with the juice oozing out.

Wilson couldn’t decide whether to drool or be disgusted at the sight of Maxwell cutting so easily into his meat. It was somehow daunting. 

His brown eyes fell to his plate. Although the smell was alluring, and he very much wanted to cut into that succulent meat, he couldn’t. Maxwell was too eager for him to eat him. He was sure the man was just passing it off with him wanting to taste such rich meat, but Wilson couldn’t help the paranoia brewing in his stomach. There were too many lies Maxwell said. Too many false words he spun with his tongue. He was a charmer. A manipulator. A puppet master. He didn’t trust Maxwell. He didn’t know if the man drugged the food or wine. Who’s to say the man wouldn’t pull the same stunt from a week ago? Sure, the man gave his word, but Wilson would never fully believe it. No. Not after everything the devil man put him through.

“Say pal, how many times must I insist you eat?” Maxwell growled. A dark expression on his features.

Wilson narrowed his eyes, matching Maxwell’s growl. “Why do you want me to eat it so badly?”

Maxwell stared at him. His gaze faltered into an annoyed one. “It is a delicious meal to which I’ve hired one of the best chefs to cook for us. Not eating a meal with this delicacy is not only an insult to him but also myself.” The darkness returned to his eyes. “I’ve put a lot of time and effort into this date. In fact, I’ve put a lot of time and effort to your school. I’ve wasted time, spend countless money all for your sake, and you insult me further by not eating!” His voice rose from a grown to a snarl. His teeth bared, looking almost predatory.

Wilson would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little afraid. But the man’s words angered him. “You think I care if you wasted your time and money on me? I don’t! I _never_ asked you and I never wanted you at my work or anywhere near me! You think I should be grateful for everything you did? I was at first but now I’m not! Not after how you’ve treated me! How you’ve manipulated everyone, even me, to get what you wanted, and you expect me to be impressed?” 

Wilson stood up. He was yelling now. 

“Why the fuck would I ever be impressed with you? Why should I give a single fuck that you wasted your time and money on something so stupid as trying to impress me!? After everything you fucking did to me! You _raped_ me, and you think I want anything to do with you after that? I don’t! Every-fucking-thing you’ve done has been in vain! I am not eating or drinking anything you give me. I can’t trust you!”

Maxwell stood, mirroring Wilson’s stance. Wilson temporarily forgotten how much the man towered over him, like a great mountain to a small pebble. Wilson physically shivered at the dark flames blazing inside the magician’s cold soulless eyes. He instantly regretted his words.

The magician snarled viciously. He raised his hand and slapped it so hard across Wilson’s cheeks, he knocked the man onto the floor, not caring if the plates and silverware, food and wine crashed on him and spilled everywhere. He walked around the table and gripped the teacher by his collar and threw a punch in his face. Wilson yelped and cried out. His nose instantly bleeding from impact. Maxwell gripped a handful of soft hair and yanked Wilson to his feet, forcing their eyes to meet.

“You insolent pitiful insignificant ant! After all I’ve done for you, you’re nothing more than an ungrateful little bitch.” He slapped the man again. “I was nothing but generous towards you and all I asked was for a single kiss here and there-“

“You didn’t ask for a single kiss! You forced a kiss! Don’t act so fucking innocent, Maxwell Carter, because you are not! You’re a monster! You’re a rapist! Nowhere near a fucking saint!”

“A monster and a rapist, am I? Say pal, I am no rapist. I’ve only been claiming what is rightfully mine!”

“I am _NOT_ yours! I don’t _BELONG TO YOU_!” Wilson screamed.

The two hadn’t realized the room grown quiet. The musicians stopped playing the moment Wilson was slapped. The waiters and staff all peeped out from the doors when they heard Wilson screech. They all stared and watched to their horror as Wilson continued to challenge the now terrifying man. And he only got more terrifying.

His whole demeanor flipped like a switch. There was no gentleman portrayed anymore. The mask finally cracked completely. Now, Wilson was seeing the man behind it. The true monster. Shadows were swirling around him like a gust of wind. Maxwell’s height somehow grew within that moment, now truly towering over him. His eyes colder than the artic and as dead and soulless as a demon’s. The temperature around them dropped a few degrees and Wilson swore he saw his breath. The man bared his teeth like a wolf, which seemed to have sharpened. The magician was a man of darkness and shadows. He was terrifying.

Maxwell brought Wilson closer to his face. He glowered into Wilson’s fearful eyes. The cold blackness consuming and feeding off his terror. His snarl twisted into an evil and sinister grin.

“You _DO_ belong to me, Wilson darling.” He tugged on Wilson’s hair. Wilson whimpered, a tear escaping his eyes from the pain of his hair leaving his roots. “I paid for you. I claimed you. You will _ALWAYS_ belong to me and no one else! Especially not that fucking clown! You are _MINE_ and I _WILL NOT SHARE YOU_!”

Before Wilson could even react, Maxwell gripped his wrists and bound them to his back. Wilson cried out, but Maxwell ignored him. He summoned handcuffs to bind them together. He yanked Wilson by his hair and dragged him towards the door.

Maxwell noticed their audience. He glared over his shoulder at them.

“You didn’t witness anything.” Maxwell grumbled. He waved his fingers with his free hand at them.

The musicians and boat crew stood up straight, eyes lost and hazy.

“We didn’t witness anything.” They all said in a trance.

Maxwell resumed to the door then decided to hoist Wilson over his shoulders to save on time.

“L-Let go of me! W-What did you do to them?”

“I hypnotized the whole crew. No one is going to interfere this time.” Maxwell snarled. “And upon your other request, I will not _ever_ let you go.”

They left the dining cabin and Maxwell walked up the stairs nearby. Wilson struggled flailed against the monster’s hold, desperately trying to free himself. He didn’t care the handcuffs were carving into his skin, he was so afraid of what Maxwell was going to do, his heart was about to burst from his chest. 

Maxwell stomped all the way up to the top deck, grip tightening on the poor soul trying to wiggle free. He felt like he caught a rare fish with how much the smaller male was flailing. But truth be told, he was a catch.

He reached the top deck, the lights more illuminating now that the night was over them. He walked towards the railing and threw Wilson onto the ground. The man yelped, his head hitting the metal bars then hardened floor. He stared up with horror as the man towered over him. He attempted to get up and run but Maxwell kicked him in the gut, causing him to collapse again. However, that didn’t stop the smaller male from attempting again. This time, Maxwell used his shadows to grasp him. Wilson cried and toppled to the ground as the cold sting reeled him back to Maxwell. They forced him on his knees before the magician. Wilson refused to glance up. He refused to look up, to meet his eyes. He attempted to run again but felt the cold burning on his arms keeping him in place. He cried out, tears stinging his eyes from the pain.

The teacher froze when he heard the clanking of metal and leather. This time he did look up and regretted it. Maxwell was undoing his belt. His eyes still dark, the smile gone from his face and replaced with a sinister sneer. He said nothing. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his length, hardened and aching.

Wilson’s eyes widened. “M-Maxwell please d-“

The magician slapped him. He gripped his hair, yanking it back, earning another delicious cry. He brought his dick to Wilson’s mouth, coating it with pre-cum, trying to pry into the man’s mouth. Wilson refused to open but that didn’t stop the magician’s advances. Another shadow shot out from behind and pried into Wilson’s mouth, burning his lips with its slicky stinging. It squeezed into the small corners of his mouth. Wilson cried out and Maxwell took advantage of the moment. He slid his dick into Wilson’s mouth.

A moan escaped from his mouth. The soft wetness of Wilson’s tongue with the added heat and moist cavern filled him with heated bliss. He’d forgotten the pleasure of the man’s small mouth. He opened his lidded eyes and stared down at the teacher, smirking at the sight of his dick in that pretty mouth. His cock twitched just from that.

“Bite me and you will regret it.” Maxwell growled and began moving his hips.

Tears ran down Wilson’s face as the man’s dick invaded his mouth, probing him in the back of his throat, attempting to soak up all the saliva in his mouth. The bitterness of precum and copper taste from his bloody nose fell on his taste buds, making him grimace. His mouth and jaw already hurt from how wide his mouth was forced opened. The constant movement of the thick genital was causing his jaw to ache. Maxwell’s movement began to quicken which made it worse. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to endure this.

Maxwell didn’t seem to care that Wilson was unresponsive to the mouth molestation. He continued to fuck his mouth with a pace so hastily, Wilson was having issues breathing and got dangerously close to activating his gag reflex. Wilson began to panic at the fullness in his mouth. It was all too much he felt like he was going to suffocate.

Thankfully, Maxwell pulled out and groaned as he spilled all over Wilson’s face. Wilson stared in horror as Maxwell’s seed splashed over his face. Maxwell flashed him a smug grin, enjoying the horror on such a pretty face and the sight of his cum over his pet.

The magician wasted no time moving to the next event. He removed his belt from his hoops and tightly gripped Wilson’s arm, forcing him to his feet. Wilson attempted to escape yet again but the shadows kept him firmly in place while Maxwell ripped open his vest and then his shirt. He grinned at the sight of that lovely pale flesh. He looped his belt around the railing behind Wilson then tightened it over his exposed chest, making sure it was secured while it bound the teacher to the railing.

The shadows dispersed once Wilson was secured. The teacher stared down at his bindings and tried to free himself, but it was futile. The belt buckle pressed into his flesh, almost bruising his skin. He stared up at Maxwell with fear-stricken eyes.

“W-what are you doing?” He panicked, already knowing the answer.

“Reclaiming _MY_ property.” Maxwell answered, darkly.

He yanked Wilson’s head to the side, exposing that lovely throat and bit down over the flesh. His teeth sank into that neck, little droplets of blood escaping once they were freed from the surface. Wilson screamed. He felt like a vampire piercing into his neck. Maxwell grinned against his throat and bit down harder, causing the smaller teacher to scream more. Maxwell removed his lips, licking the blood stained on them then moved to his smaller chest and bit down over his left nipple, again breaking the skin. Wilson cried again. Maxwell’s tongue glazed over the nub as his teeth sunk in deeper. He removed his teeth from his skin and bit down on Wilson’s nipple. The teacher screamed again. He shut his eyes and arched his back in pain Only to do it again when Maxwell repeated the same action to his right nipple.

“Stop!!” Wilson cried out and pressed his body against the railing, trying to get away from the pain.

Thankfully, Maxwell listened and removed his lips, with a smack of the skin. Maxwell laughed at gripped Wilson’s jaw. He studied the lovely stain teared face.

“Stop? Oh darling, we’re just getting started! I have marked you outside.” His face darkened. “Now it’s time to mark you inside.”

Wilson’s eyes widened. “No! Please don’t!” He began thrashing against the belt. The metal cutting into his flesh. His wrists were sliced through from the cuffs. He could feel blood trickling down his hands.

Maxwell ignored him. He unzipped Wilson’s pants and underwear, tugged them down to his ankles. He removed them and tossed them to the floor. His large hands gripped Wilson’s hips and lifted him up, his back hitting the top railing. Wilson panicked. He glanced over his shoulder, finding himself getting closer over the edge. If Maxwell let go, he’d fall over into the water. The belt binding and branding into his chest would be the only thing to keep him from falling only if it doesn’t break.

“M-Maxwell, I-I’m gonna fall!” Wilson panicked.

“Then don’t struggle.” Maxwell simply replied.

The magician spread Wilson’s legs, revealing his pink bud. Wilson panicked, wanting to flail but too terrified to fall if he did.

“Please don’t do this!” Wilson begged, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I’m going to fuck you, pet. Right here, right now. I’m going to show you just how much you belong to _ME._ ” 

Maxwell’s cock already fully hardened, he pressed the tip into Wilson’s unprepared hole and pushed.

Wilson screamed, voice erupting around the waters surrounding them. He arched his back, metal pressing into his spine. The buckle’s sharp edge poked through his skin, small bloodlets trickled down his chest going towards his face.

“I’m going to fall! I’m going to fall!” Wilson cried out, thrashing as Maxwell forced himself all the way inside, causing the teacher’s scream to grow.

“You’re not going to fall, doll.” Maxwell replied, not really focusing on the words the other said.

Maxwell moaned at the delicious feeling of Wilson’s tight walls. His muscles wrapped around his cock perfectly snug like a blanket. The magician shuddered with glee. He was so tight, so amazing. He began thrusting inward and outward, pace fast, not caring at all how the lovely screams scratched against that beautiful throat. They fueled his desire to consume and dominate him as the feeling always came when it came to this man. Wilson was a creature of pure innocence and beauty and Maxwell a creature of darkness and evil, like Hades and Persephone. Destined to be together. However, unlike Hades, Maxwell wasn’t going to let his Persephone go. He’d keep him in his underworld for eternity.   

His hold tightened on Wilson, his thrusting brutal and relentless, his mind too consumed with the pleasure he received. His pet continued to cry and flail in fear over the possibility of slipping but his grip on him strong and firm. Besides, if his property slipped, Maxwell would simply use his shadows to snatch him. Of course, his magic was waning from keeping the crew in their trance and using shadow magic

consumed more energy out of him than anything but now he didn’t care. He was fueled with desire to dominate and claim is prize once again.

“You are mine.” Maxwell grunted, his movement doubling. Wilson continued freaking out, his upper body getting closer to the side of the boat than Maxwell. “You belong to _ME_. Every inch of you is mine. Every nerve, every muscle, every drop of blood is mine.” He pressed his lips against Wilson’s exposed flesh. His pace harsh, tearing his ass in half, bruising Wilson’s insides but he cared not. He buried himself deep into that tight ass and fed off Wilson’s screams and pain. “I will never let you go!” He growled and bit into the unmarked skin. Earning another lovely cry from the man beneath him. “I hope you enjoyed your time with that pathetic clown, darling, because you will never see him after tonight! I’m taking you with me to be my personal fuck toy. I will hide you from the world and only I will hold the key to the chest I lock you in!”

“N-No!” Wilson cried. His thrashing began to turmoil. “Help! Someone help me!!” Wilson screamed. His voice echoing off the waters like a rock skipping on it.

Maxwell snarled. He snapped his fingers, summoning a gag around Wilson’s mouth. “You’re making too much noise, darling. I personally love hearing them, but I’d rather not draw an audience at this moment. I’ve been longing for this moment since the first night I fucked you. I don’t want it interrupted anymore.”

Wilson screamed against the gag. His saliva soaking into the fabric, his throat sore and dry from all the noise scraped against it. Maxwell was tearing him apart. His muscles pushed back against the invading cock, but it didn’t matter. The magician was winning the fight for his insides and he was making sure it was brutally painful for the man beneath. He felt blood spilling from different areas of his body. He felt it trickle down his thighs and back. It spilled down his chest, neck and wrists. He was coated in sweat, yet goosebumps popped up like daisies against the cold gusts of wind blowing on them. He was hot yet cold. He was a mess. 

He was miserable. He just wanted his suffering to end.  He wanted this pain to stop. As terrified as he was to fall, part of him wished for it. He didn’t care that he’d fall into the yearly arctic waters, fall under the boat’s current and get chopped in the propellers. At this moment, he welcomed it. It was all too agonizing.

He shut down his body and ignored the pain and grunts coming from his rapist. He welcomed death at this moment. 

Maxwell suddenly gripped onto Wilson, digging his talons into Wilson’s skin and filled him with thick come. He stilled and clung onto Wilson, panting, completely out of breath which was strange. His movements weren’t excessive enough for that type of breathing. He shook a little as he held his Higgsbury. He stroked Wilson’s damp black hair and kissed the nape of his neck.

Wilson wept and sobbed against his gag. He felt sick and wanted to vomit. Maxwell’s embrace was sickening and filled him with disgust. When the man’s breathing returned to normal, he began to buckle his hips and started fucking Wilson anew. Wilson’s sobbing grew again, and he thrashed about once more.

The pain was just as horrendous the first go. Their skin slapped against each other with wet noises churning the air about them. Maxwell’s pace was just as hasty as it was prior, which baffled the teacher since he was out of breath just moments ago. Where did this stamina come from? 

His movements became vigorous and animal-like. He was pounding relentlessly into Wilson, taking him again and again. He spilled his seed three more times and only stopped to catch his breath before he started again.

At that point, Wilson gave up. He stopped struggling and allowed Maxwell to fuck him. He was in so much agony and was exhausted. He was beyond ready for this pain to end. He just wished he could see Wes one more time.

This brought new tears to his eyes. Wes. His sweet adorable Wes. He’d never see him again. Maxwell was going to kidnap him and keep him caged like a bird. He’d disappear from his world and all would wonder where he was. And that tugged on his heart. The thought of Wes endlessly searching for him, his heart broken from this disappearance. He couldn’t bare that thought. It hurt worse than what Maxwell was doing to him.

Suddenly, a light shone brightly at him.  Wilson stared at it a moment, losing himself in a blind trance. This was it. This was the light everyone talked about when you died. He was dead, and the light was calling for him.

Maxwell growled and glowered through the light. He tried to make out what was blinding him. Unfortunately, Maxwell didn’t figure out fast enough. It was a police watercraft. Several in fact. Maxwell froze like a deer in the headlights, stunned at the fact he’d been caught in the act, for the first time. 

He needed to act fast. He extended his arm at the boats, sending shadows towards them. However, none conjured. Maxwell attempted again but nothing happened. He heard footsteps and voices approaching. He found the boat’s crew had broken free from their daze and came to Wilson’s rescue. This wouldn’t do! The great Maxwell would not be caught! Not when he found his perfect pet! However, he found he was far too exhausted and drained to use any magic. He’d consumed so much keeping the crew hypnotized and then used shadow magic on Wilson. Then he relentless fucked him until his stamina was this low. He’d overdone it. He was going to be caught. His reputation ruined. Everything lost. No, he wouldn’t go down like this!

He removed himself from Wilson and quickly pulled out a knife he carried in his trouser pockets and brought it to Wilson’s throat.

“Don’t come any closer or I will kill him.” Maxwell warned. He pressed the blade against the flesh, cutting it a little and drawing blood.

The crew and police that surrounded them froze. They held up their hands.

“Don’t hurt him.” One of the officers said.

“Don’t take a step further and I won’t.” Maxwell replied.

Wilson, now fully aware of the situation happening, stared at the people around him. His eyes wide with fear. Tears leaked form the edges and his breath hitched as Maxwell pressed the blade closer to his throat. He pleaded with the people around him for help, to save him, to free him from this monster’s hold.

A shot rang out around them. Maxwell shrieked and dropped the knife against Wilson’s throat. The police acted quickly and tackled Maxwell. The magician fought, renewed energy surging despite he’d been shot. He wouldn’t allow them to take him! He wouldn’t let them take Wilson from him.

“Get off me you filthy pigs!” Maxwell snarled. “How dare you handle the Great Maxwell like this!” 

He saw the others run towards Wilson. He growled and lunged for them. The other cops ran to aid their comrades. Maxwell’s renewed strength was too much for three men.

One of the cops pulled out a taser and tased the magician. He howled, and his movements halted. They had to zap him two more times before the man came to a complete stop.

He huffed and panted. Too exhausted to continue fighting and his body tingling with electric jolts. The cops brought his hands behind his back and cuffed him. It finally happened. Maxwell Carter has been caught. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Wilson ;-; tbh this was my favorite chapter lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was denied my duplex :/ Oh well, just gotta keep at it. Here's the next chapter!

Wilson stared. His eyes wide yet not registering what he saw. The link between his eyes and brain temporarily disconnected. Even his hearing seemed lost too. All he heard was mumbling. Voices shouting but he didn’t understand what was being said. He knew what was happening. He was in shock. He was frozen in fear, but he couldn’t do anything. All he could do was stare and let his body tremble against the open air. 

He felt someone’s presence nearby. He heard them mutter to him but what were they saying? He felt someone touch him and immediately freaked out. He could feel shadow hands on him, touching him. _No! No don’t touch me_ he thought. _Please stop touching me._  

He felt more hands on him. More voices telling him something. It didn’t matter what they said. He couldn’t hear. All he could think about were those hands. Those hands that never stopped touching. Didn’t stop marking him. They were Maxwell’s. Maxwell escaped and was trying to take him!

His mouth was freed but all he could do was scream and plead. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME! S-STOP! Don’t kill me, Maxwell! Stop touching me! I’m not yours! I’m not yours!!” He screeched. Hot tears streaming down his face, warming the cold in his cheeks. 

He continued thrashing. The belt binding him to the railing, deepened in his flesh. His wrists still locked in cuffs, forcing more blood out. He thrashed again, whimpering from the pain still pulsing everywhere in his body. He didn’t care how much agony he was already in. He didn’t want to go with him. He didn’t want Maxwell to kidnap him. He didn’t want to be away from Wes. 

There was a sharp pain in his neck. A cold stinging. He couldn’t register what it was, but it began numbing him. He found he was losing energy. He was drained. His body went limp and his eyes rolled back into his skull and he slipped into unconsciousness. 

* * *

 

 

Wes busted through the hospital’s doors and ran straight to the front desk.

“Wilson Higgsbury! Where is he?” Wes demanded from the receptionist.

“Are you Wes?” A voice came from behind him.

Wes turned around and saw a cop leaning against the wall on the other side. The cop walked towards him with a notebook and pen.

“I’m Officer Bradly. I’m here to get your statement.” The cop reminded Wes of a bear. He was big and burly, but his brown eyes were soft and gentle. “You’re the one who called 911 and witnessed some of the assault correct?”

Wes nodded. “I-Is he okay? Were you one of the officers there?”

The officer nodded, a deep troubling frown tugged on the edges of his mouth. ”I was, son. It wasn’t pretty.”

“Please, can you tell me what happened?” Wes begged the officer with desperate eyes.

The cop huffed. “I can’t really dis-“

Wes clung onto the officer. “Please! I need to know! I need to know what he did to him.” Tears leaked down Wes’ cheeks. He sobbed and clung onto the cop tighter, he pressed his head against the cop and cried on his chest. “Please tell me.”

Bradly stared down at the small man. His body was trembling while sobbing on the officer. The man placed his hand on the smaller’s back and gently pulled him back.

“Look son, I’ll make you a deal. You give me your statement and I’ll tell you what I saw, okay?”

Wes sniffed. “Oui, oui okay.” Wes wiped his eyes. “I-I was on a date when I heard my phone ring. I saw Wilson calling. I knew som-something was wrong when I saw him calling during his date. I...I knew Maxwell was doing something to him. I answered and all I hear is...is...” Wes paused a moment to cover his face. His tears renewed, and he sobbed at the memory. He shook his head. “Wilson was screaming. He was crying and pleading for Maxwell to stop. I heard...I heard him rape him. Then Maxwell started saying something about how...” He narrowed his eyes at the memory and wiped his eyes. “-how Wilson belonged to him and that he was going to kidnap him and lock him away.”

Bradly arched a brow. “You heard him say he was going to kidnap Mr. Higgsbury?”

Wes nodded. “Th-that was when I ran to the police station near the restaurant I was at and they were able to trace the call near off the cell towers by Lake Evergreen.”

Bradly nodded and finished writing everything down in his notebook. “Thank you, son. This’ll help put that sonovabitch away.”

“Please. Please tell me what happened. Everything that happened.”

Bradly nodded. “I don’t think you’ll want to hear everything, son.”

Wes shook his head. “N-no, I have to know everything that m-monster did to him!”

Bradly nodded. “Alright, son. I’ll tell you everything, but you won’t like it.” Bradly scratched his head and sighed. “We arrived at the boat anchored in the middle of the lake. The lights were pointed at the top deck where we saw Maxwell raping Wilson over the boat’s railing.”

Wes’ eyes bugged out of his head. “Over the boat’s railing??”

Bradly nodded. “Yes. We arrived on the boat and approached Maxwell and he held a knife to Mr. Higgsbury’s throat. I shot the bastard and we used a taser on Maxwell when he lunged. We were able to arrest him, and my colleagues took him away.” He huffed again. “Mr. Higgsbury was gagged and handcuffed. He was bound to the railing by a belt. He went into shock after we took Maxwell away the EMTS with us had to sedate him.”

Wes looked at the officer desperately and shook his head unable to comprehend what the cop told him. Maxwell tied him to the boat railing and _raped_ him on top of it!? Then he tried to slit his throat? No wonder Wilson went into shock!

“Hey now, he’s going to be okay. Maxwell is going to be locked up for good. No way will the jury let him walk. He won’t get away with it.” Bradly placed both hands on Wes’ shoulders. He pulled the smaller man away to stare in his sobbing eyes. “I promise.”

Wes sniffed and wiped his tears away. He narrowed his eyes. “No, he won’t. He’s put Wilson through so much already. I won’t allow him to hurt him anymore.”

* * *

 

 

Wes sat in the waiting room. He glanced at the time on his phone seeing two hours passed since he gave his statement to the kind officer. When he spoke to the receptionist, she informed him he was in surgery and the doctor would come for him once he was out.

Wes sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He adjusted his ascot, pulling it free from his neck and rolled up his black sleeves. He glanced around the room, seeing it was mostly empty. It was past midnight. Only those whom had loved ones in surgery were there in the room after visiting hours.

He closed his eyes and thought back to when he heard his phone go off during his date. To be honest, he was relieved, his date kept touching and pinching his cheeks. When he saw Wilson calling, he felt his heart freeze. He apologized to his date explaining he needed to take the call. If Wilson was calling during his date with Maxwell, something was going wrong. And indeed, it was.

The French teacher had no clue how Wilson called him from what he heard. To his horror, he witnessed Wilson getting raped. He could hear him crying out and begging Maxwell to stop. He heard Maxwell groan and sound of skin meeting and smacking into each other. He heard Wilson scream in pain so many times. And the things Maxwell said. It made Wes’ skin crawl. He was just glad he was close enough to the police station for them to trace the call and got Wilson to safety from that monster’s grip.

“Wes?”

The Frenchman glanced up to see the doctor approaching him. Wes stood up and looked at the doctor with worried eyes.

“Is Wilson alright?”

The doctor nodded. “Yes, the surgery went well.”

“Doctor...how bad is he? What was done to him? I-I know what happened, but I don’t know how hurt he was.”

The doctor looked at Wes sadly. “Well son, this isn’t a pretty picture, but Maxwell handcuffed his wrists together and bound him to the boat railing. His wrists were carved up pretty badly, he needed stitches there. He has a few puncture wounds from the belt buckle and the belt left a very large bruise on his chest. We found deep bitemarks everywhere too. The worst on his neck. Honestly, Wes, he’s covered in bruises, bite marks and love bites. The worst damage was his rectum. Maxwell badly bruised it and split it apart. He has stitches there.”

Wes stared at the doctor, sobbing softly. Hearing what Maxwell did to Wilson made him sick and filled him with rage. He wasn’t very strong, but he wanted to kick Maxwell’s ass for what he did to Wilson. At least now he was arrested, and Wilson was safe.

“C-can I see him?” Wes begged.

The doctor nodded. “He’s asleep right now. He’s still traumatized by everything that happened. Can’t say I blame him. Who would’ve thought Maxwell Carter was so cruel? Well, he’ll want you by his side when he wakes up.”

“Je vous remercie, doctor.”

The doctor nodded and gave him his room number.

Wes wasted no time the moment he received the information. He sped to the room making it there in no time. He gripped the handle and opened the door. His heart stopped. His expression hardened. The tears rushed down his cheeks and his hands began to shake.

Thankfully, he wasn’t hooked up to any machines, but his condition was still terrible. His face had a bandage over his nose, right brow and left temple. His right eye was bruised and there was another on his right cheek. Large finger shaped bruises along his jawline. His neck was wrapped in gauze. He couldn’t see anything else with the hospital gown Wilson was now in. The only other thing he could see were his arms. His wrists were wrapped in gauzes as well.

“Oh Wilson, what did he do to you?” Wes wept. 

He went to Wilson’s side and gently placed his hand in his. He squeezed carefully and placed his lips on his hand. He placed his face on Wilson’s hand and wept, soaking his skin with his tears. He pressed his lips on it. 

“Je suis désolé qu'il vous ait fait ça, Wilson. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous sauver à temps. Je promets que je ne le laisserai jamais approcher de toi tant que je vivrai.” Wes sobbed in French. 

Wes kissed Wilson’s hand again then leaned over and planted his lips on Wilson’s bruised cheek.

* * *

 

Wilson ran in the ever-growing abyss. He didn’t know where he was, only to run. He heard strange sounds, terrifying whispers and saw creepy shadow creatures. They just stared at him and sometimes crawled over to him. He screamed and tripped over his own feet and collided into the floor. His head began to pulse with an excruciating headache. The sounds pulsating in his ears caused him to cover them and squeeze his eyes shut, like he was experiencing the worst migraine in the world. 

 

A strange shadow creature with an enormous beak with razors teeth inside and a slim body with several small legs approached him. It tried to attack but Wilson scurried to his feet and ran the opposite direction. The whispers grew louder, and a music chime echoed in the suddenly bright abyss. Wilson glanced over his shoulder finding a giant shadow hand reaching out for him.

“No!” Wilson screeched and pushed his muscles. 

It didn’t matter how fast he ran. The shadow was growing larger and getting closer until it grabbed him. Wilson cried out and flailed.

“No! Lemme go!” He wormed.

The hand retreated the way he came, where he fell. 

A giant stood where the other shadow monster had just been. This creature was hunched over, almost on all fours. It’s arms longer than it’s body, its legs small and blended. It was breathing heavy and hoarse. 

The shadow hand brought him to it and offered Wilson to the creature. Wilson tried to escape but found his body wrapped up in shadowed tendrils. Again, Wilson flailed and cried out. However, his sounds seemed to have awoken the creature. Its eyes slowly opened revealing soulless white pupils. It growled and yawned revealing large sharp jagged teeth. It peered down at Wilson and made an amused growl. Its lips stretching into a white grin.

“Well, well, what have we here?” Its voice rumbled, deep and venomous. 

Wilson recognized it immediately. This thing was Maxwell. A twisted terrifying monster-like version of him. 

He laughed at his reaction. “Say pal, you recognize me in this form? This is the monster side of me.” He reached up and brought a claw to Wilson’s jaw and caressed it. “This is the side that hungers for you.”

Wilson’s eyes widened, and his flailing increased. Maxwell laughed. “You will never get away from me, darling. You are mine. You will stay here with me for eternity and I will do what I want to you.”

Maxwell picked Wilson up like a rag doll and hovered him over his mouth. He opened wide, tongue sticking out. He opened his hand and Wilson fell into Maxwell readied mouth.

“No! No no no!” Wilson cried out.

Wilson gasped and shot up. His heart was racing, pounding against his chest like he was bruising on the inside. He gasped for air, feeling like he’d been drowning in water. He certainly felt like he’d been in water with how drenched in sweat he was. 

He took in his surroundings and found himself in a dark hospital room. Gazing out his window he could see the small light blue dim of morning barely peeking out. Judging by the light he’d say it was getting to be 6 am. He glanced at the clock and saw he was right.

A small moan startled Wilson. He jumped and hissed, awaking the sleeping pain. He stared at the room, eyes unfocused as the pain grew and erupted through him. He felt like he was burning in his lower body.

It was like poisoned fire or something it just stung and burned so badly tears immediately filled his eyes. His upper body hurt too just not as badly. Certain areas ached like he’d been punched with teeth. His body, all of it, it just filled him with flaming pain.

His sobbing grew when he remembered what happened to him. He recalled Maxwell tying him up to the boat’s top rail and raping him on it. All the bite marks and beatings. The words of obsession and possessiveness filling his ears like an echoing ring. His breathing increased, and his heart stammered.

“Wilson? Wilson!” A soft voice caught his attention.

Wilson glanced to his side and saw Wes lifting his head from the bed, his hair messed up from sleep. His blue eyes wide but heavy with slumber. One side of his cheek red with markings from sleeping on his arm. His hand held Wilson’s, soft and gentle. Even in his tired state, Wes was like a breath of fresh air in this suffocation.

“Wes?”

“Wilson!” Wes sat up and moved so he could embrace him with a hug.

The other welcomed it. Feeling Wes’ arms around him brought the security and protection they always did. He nuzzled against the other, inhaling his licorice musk and burying his face in the nape of his neck. He started to shake, and tears leaked out faster than a flash flood. Sobs left his mouth and all he could do was allow them.

Everything that happened to him just rushed in at once. All the trauma and pain Maxwell brought upon him wrapped around him like the shadows from his nightmare.

Wes hugged tighter, not enough to bring any pain to Wilson but enough to comfort him more. He allowed Wilson to cry in his hold. How could he not? Maxwell has put a toll on his heath in more ways than one. Wilson had been abused emotionally and verbally since the night of the bid. He was stalked and threatened. Sexually abused and raped. 

All which was done to him and yet Wilson remained so strong. He kept going and even fought against his abuser. Wes admired that in him. But Wilson was breaking now. He’d been so strong this past week and now it rushed all at once.

“What happened to me, Wes?” Wilson asked once he calmed down. He hiccupped and sniffled but his tears had dried. “I-I remember the police finding me and arrested Maxwell. I don’t remember how I got off the boat or how I got here. I don’t even know how the police found me.”

“You called me.” Wes answered.

Wilson scrunched his brows. He pulled away and stared at Wes, confused. “No, I didn’t. I never called you during the date.”

It was Wes’ turn to look confused. “You did though? You called me during my date and I...I heard everything Maxwell was doing to you. I ran to the police and they traced the call near the lake.”

Wilson stared at him horrified. “You... _heard_?”

Wes frowned but nodded. “Oui.” His eyes cast to the floor. “I heard  _everything_.”

Wilson shook head. He shut his eyes and a scarlet blanket spread across his cheeks. He was so humiliated! Wes heard Maxwell rape him! He heard all the disgusting sounds that came from both their mouths. He heard Maxwell’s filthy possessive words and Wilson’s screams. 

“I’m so sorry, Wes! I’m so sorry you heard everything!” Wilson wept. “I’m sorry you heard how disgusting I am.”

Wilson flinched at the sudden contact on his face. Wes held his cheeks and looked at him sternly. His blue eyes glancing between the browns. “Do _not_ apologize to me for one more moment, Wilson. None of this—none— of this is your fault! It’s all Maxwell’s. He did this to _you_. He is the only one that should be apologizing if anyone!” His expression softened. “Please, don’t think you are disgusting because of this. You’re not. There is nothing disgusting about you. Not one thing, okay?”

A tear streaked down Wilson’s cheek. “I-I don’t think I can help it. I just feel so dirty. So used. I feel like I am nothing more than garbage to be thrown in the incinerator!” He cried.

“Shh, Wilson.” Wes cooed. He climbed into the bed gently pulled Wilson to his chest. He stroked his hair softly and pecked his head. “You are _not_ garbage. What is that saying? ‘One man’s trash is another one’s treasure’? If you feel like you are Maxwell’s trash, then you are my treasure and you have been since I met you.” He wiped Wilson’s tears with his thumbs and pressed their foreheads together. “I want to be with you, Wilson Higgsbury. I want to be with you when you are happy, when you are sad. I want to be with you when you feel like this. I want to be with you no matter what. You are a beautiful person. Nothing Maxwell Carter did to you has changed my feelings. Haven’t I proven that to you?”

Wilson hiccupped. He shut his eyes and leaned into Wes’ embrace. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Wes smiled and placed his lips on Wilson’s. “You were born.”

Wilson smiled.

Once the hospitalized teacher calmed to Wes’ gentle words, Wes informed him the rest of his unanswered questions. He informed him about going into shock and being sedated. He listed his injures and informed him he’d have to stay in the hospital for a few days to recover. Wilson was uneasy about his work finding out. Of course, there was going to be no way around it. He couldn’t move without it hurting. Not to mention, Maxwell in jail would be all over the news and social media. They would find out what Maxwell did to him. They would find out Maxwell’s true nature.

“What’s everyone going to think of me when they find out?” Wilson sighed.

“I don’t know.” Wes answered honestly. “But if they say anything mean I will hurt them.”

Wilson smiled. The thought of little teddy bear Wes being violent made him laugh. It was endearing.

“At least they will believe me now.”

“They should have either way but oui, they will believe you now.”

Wilson yawned and snuggled up against Wes. The other pecked his head and snuggled back. “You should go back to sleep. You need to rest.”

“I’m afraid to.” Wilson confessed. “I don’t want to have any nightmares.”

“I will be here to chase them away. I will wake you if you stir. I promise.”

Wilson stared at him and nodded. “Okay.” He closed his eyes and rested against Wes.

It took no time until he drifted off.

* * *

 

 

It was everywhere. Pictures of Maxwell raping Wilson. Maxwell getting arrested and getting in the back of a police car in handcuffs on shore. No one knew exactly how it was found out, (probably lingering paparazzi) but it was and now the world knew. Everyone now knew the man behind the charming mask. The internet exploded. Everyone appalled seeing what their hero truly was. Of course, not everyone believed the pictures were real. Some thought it was photoshopped. They refused to believe Maxwell would rape someone like Wilson.

Wilson sighed as he watched the news. He was left alone in his room. He’d woken up three times during the morning from nightmares of Maxwell, but Wes was there always to calm him down. Never leaving his side except for now but that was to take care of Chester, shower and get some clothes. Wes was going to be staying with Wilson while he was at the hospital. He’d already called Wickerbottom to inform her but for whatever reason she didn’t pick up.

Wilson sat on his bed, eating the small meal the nurse brought him. His eyes casted up on the tv. He reached for the remote and changed the channel, but it seemed to be on every freaking channel. He was so embarrassed. How would he face his friends now? Would they think him disgusting? Would they be able to even look at him now that they knew?

There was a knock on his door and then it opened.

“Wilson?”

It was Willow.

“Willow?” 

She smiled softly but her eyes were saddened. “Hey.”

“Hi” His cheeks became red. He glanced away.

“Is he ökay?”

“Open the door wider, eh?”

“Wolfgang wants to see tiny hair friend.”

”Up for some company?” Willow asked and opened the door wider, revealing his other friends.

They all stared at him with soft expressions. Every single eye holding concern and sorrow. They each held gifts for him. Wolfgang held a vase of gorgeous colored flowers. Woodie a giant “feel better” teddy bear. Willow held a homemade chocolate cake which was his favorite. Wigfrid a balloon bouquet. His friends slowly piled into the room, setting their gifts on the empty table beside him. When they placed their gifts down, they slowly stood on either side of the bed.

The room was silent except for the tv. No one really knowing what to say.

“I’m sörry, Wilsön.” Wigfrid said first. She stared at him and shook her head in disbelief. “I’m sörry he did this to you. I should’ve seen the signs. I saw how he looked at you and touched you during the video. I was blinded by his fame.”

“You told me.” Willow chimed in. “You told me the first night he raped you and what I said to you...” She shook her head. She took a step forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Wilson, I’m sorry too. I wasn’t a good friend at all. I didn’t believe you. I didn’t see until the show. I saw how he touched you and stared at you. I freaking saw and did nothing!” She was getting angry at herself. She balled her hands into fists and shook. “What kind of fucking friend am I? How could I say those things to you? Wilson, I’m so sorry!”

One by one they apologized. It felt good. They should be! None of them believed him and it hurt not being able to count on any of his friends. He was alone throughout the week and only Wes was there for him. He wanted to lash out at them and be childish, but they weren’t completely at fault. Maxwell was a charmer. He himself fell under his charm too. He couldn’t completely blame them. Just a little. At least now they were apologizing. At least now the world saw the monster behind the mask. 

“I accept your apology.” Wilson said gently. “I know how eloquent he can be. He’s good at influencing people.”

Willow scoffed. “That doesn’t make me feel better. I saw all the bites and hickeys he left you Monday. I still turned a blind eye.” Willow crossed her arms and huffed. She stared at Wilson sadly. “And no one believed you. You were alone this whole week.”

“He wasn’t completely alone.” Wes said in the doorway. 

The room turned to Wes walking inside the room placing his bag on the couch then came to Wilson’s side. The two smiled at each other. Wes gripped Wilson’s hand and pecked his temple. 

“Whöa whöa! Wait a minute!” Wigfrid gasped. “What is göing ön here?”

“How long has this been going on, eh?”

Both boys blushed and smiled sheepishly. 

Willow smiled smugly, glad for the distraction. “You boys official yet?”

“Öfficial??” Wigfrid stared at Willow. “Yöu knew??”

“Tiny hair man and mime man are couple? Wolfgang is pleased!” The giant man wrapped his arms around the two and squeezed. “Wolfgang loves love!” 

Wilson whimpered against Wolfgang’s too strong embrace and it took the whole room to get him to let go of Wilson. 

“He’s injured you idiot!” Willow snapped and gestured to said man. “Do yea see the bandages?”

“Oh, Wolfgang is sorry. Wolfgang just so happy you two dating!” The bigger smiled with heart eyes. 

“We’re not dating yet.” Wilson whimpered, leaning back to his bed. He looked at Wes sadly. “We were waiting for Maxwell to leave since he’s jealous of Wes.”

“Well, he’s in jail now, eh? So, there’s nothing to stop you two now.” Said Woodie

The two looked at each other. Wilson stared unsure. He wanted to be with Wes more than anything but right now he just didn’t feel worthy of him. He still felt disgusting and repulsive despite what his other said. 

“I don’t want to date until Wilson is in a better place.” Wes answered softly. He turned to Wilson and smiled gently. 

Wilson smiled back.

The gang left it at that not wanting to pursue the topic more. It was clear to them the two were smitten with another and knew they’d be together when Wilson was ready. They started making small banter trying to lighten up the mood. Wilson was grateful for it. Thankfully they didn’t bring up Maxwell or the situation, instead choosing to distract him with W.X.’s embarrassing date. Apparently, his date brought him to Chuck E Cheese and even dressed up like one of the animatronics. She’d brought him for her younger son’s surprise birthday party and it was one of the most embarrassing and awkward things he’d encountered. One of the teachers brought their kid for the party and thankfully took pictures. Willow showed the pics to the boys and they laughed so hard they had to hold their sides. Wilson didn’t care if it hurt his. Seeing W.X. humiliated and the look on his face was priceless. That certainly cheered Wilson up. Karma was a bitch. 

No one mentioned the lack of the math teacher’s presence. In fact, it was expected. W.X. was a soulless robot. He had no empathy or compassion. He didn’t care about anything other than himself. If he’d shown up Wilson probably would’ve shat his pants from shock. Now, the lack of their employer hurt Wilson until Woodie informed him, she would be gone for the next few days. There was an emergency with one of her relatives in the mountains and would be without cell service. Wilson felt better about her lack of presence. She wasn’t purposely ignoring him unlike W.X. 

His friends stayed for a little over an hour and a half before they reluctantly left. As much as Wilson enjoyed their company, he wanted to be alone with Wes. One by one they piled out after giving Wilson a gentle hug and apologized again. 

When it was just the two of them, Wes climbed on top of the bed and snuggled with Wilson. The injured man snuggled back and placed small kisses on the other. Wes finally gave him Chester’s update to the worried owner. His dog missed him but was otherwise okay. 

“I miss him.” 

“You will see him soon.” Wes promised. “You should rest though.”

Wilson sighed. “I guess you’re right.” He yawned and closed his eyes. He snuggled up against Wes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

A few days passed. Wilson was waking up every night with night terrors. Every nightmare was the same or involved Maxwell raping him. He’d wake up screaming and drenched in sweat. He’d shake violently and had panic attacks. The nurses had to sedate him to calm him down. His heart was beating too rapidly and his breathing irregular. Those were the scariest of times. Wilson slept longer than usual, and Wes was afraid he wouldn’t wake. Thankfully, he did and each time he saw how much time passed, he’d fret but Wes was always there to comfort him.

The news of his rape was still all anyone could talk about. Hardcore Maxwell fans said Wilson was just seeking attention and it was staged. Some people found Wilson’s room and tried to harass him and even attempted to hurt him. Wes and hospital security kept Wilson safe but the fact they tried scared Wilson. They were trying to hurt him because of something that was done to _him_. After the first attack, there was always someone at Wilson’s door. Only Wes and his friends were allowed inside. It made Wilson’s life hell. It was bad enough he relived the rape over and over in his mind and dreams. The paranoia brewing all over him with those shadow hands. The eternal feeling of being dirty and disgusting. And now people were harassing him. It was a living hell.

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do, Wes.” Wilson sniffed one night. His tears slipping down his cheeks. “They think I made it up. They think _I’m_ obsessed with him!”

“Don’t listen to them, Wilson. We have the proof. The rape kit was done, and they took your statement. They don’t know the situation. They’re just believing Maxwell’s statement.”

Oh yes. Maxwell’s statement. He’d received plenty of interviews about the whole thing and claimed Wilson was obsessed with _him_. He told the reporters he was seduced, and Wilson wanted to be fucked like that. The worst was people were actually _believing_ it! Maxwell was doing anything to save his reputation. Especially blaming Wilson. 

“This needs to go to court.” Wes insisted. 

“I know.” Wilson stared at his bandaged wrists. “I want this to go away and never exist but that’s not the reality. I won’t be able to forget about this as long as I live. I’m going to be harassed and ridiculed by Maxwell’s influence.” He shut his eyes. “I know this needs to be done but I can’t afford a good lawyer and I need a damn good one to take on Maxwell. He’d have the best lawyer money can buy.” Wilson’s lip started to tremble. He squeezed his eyes shut. “What would happen afterwards? What if he wins? He’d come after me!” He started panicking. “He’d come after me!! He’ll kidnap me and lock me away! He’ll do it!!”

“Wilson! Wilson, calm down!” Wes tried to calm him. He quickly wrapped his arms around him. Wes held the back of his head and rubbed his back trying to soothe him. “I won’t let him take you. I promise I won’t.”

“He’d overpower you easily.” He hiccupped. “I have to hide. He’ll come for me!”

There was a knock at the door. The two men froze and looked at the door. The security guard poked his head in the room. “There’s an elderly lady here saying she’s your boss.”

“Elderly? Who’re you calling _elderly_?”

Wilson huffed a small smile, but it faltered after a moment. He looked at his guard and nodded.

The door creaked open and Wickerbottom entered the room.

“Wilson...”

Wilson glanced to his door and saw his boss standing at the doorway. Her face scrunched up in pain, her old eyes filled with sorrow and remorse. Wickerbottom walked and stood at his bed. She looked at him with such pity in her old grey eyes. Wilson looked away, unable to meet her gaze when she stared at him like that.

His boss already knew about Wilson. She was Wilson’s emergency contact, so they called when Wilson was in the hospital. When she was within cell service she listened to the voicemail and rushed over.

She shook her head and sat down at the arm chair near the bed. She looked between him and Wes then sighed. “I’m sorry.” Wickerbottom apologized. “I apologize for being such a bad employer. I know no number of apologies will make up for this.”

Wilson stared at her. “You...you believe me?”

She gave him a look of disbelief. “You didn’t think I would?”

“Truthfully, no.” Wilson admitted. He snuggled closer to Wes’ embrace and sighed. “I thought you would’ve believed him. After all, he made such a generous bid on me.”

“I suppose I deserve that.” She frowned and looked him seriously. Her old eyes holding sadness. “I should’ve listened to you, Wilson. I should’ve seen the signs, but I was star-struck and blinded by his generosity to see the danger he put you through. I don’t expect you to forgive me but at least let me make it up to you.”

“How?” Wilson asked gently.

Wickerbottom smirked. “I have a cousin who’s a pretty damn good lawyer and he owes me.”

* * *

 

 

Wilson couldn’t believe he let Wickerbottom and Wes talk him into hiring her cousin to defend him. He really didn’t want to go to court but both Wes, Wickerbottom, and all his friends told him it needed to be done. Maxwell _needed_ to be locked away, so he could never touch Wilson again and he could sleep soundly again. But the reality of it was Wilson wouldn’t be able to get a peaceful night ever again. Maxwell haunted his dreams. He’d never sleep soundly but maybe he could relax if the monster was locked away.

There he sat at the courthouse a week later. His body healed for the most part, so he could finally go to court. He’d missed the hearing due to the hospital but from what Wickerbottom told him, the case was going to trial and Maxwell was remanded without bail. Thankfully, the judge wasn’t star struck and took rape very seriously. That was good for him.

He sat next to his lawyer, Mr. Wickerbottom. His heart beating a million miles per second. He tingled with anxiety. He was nervous and afraid being surrounded by so many people. Many of which were Maxwell supporters. They needed extra security near Wilson since they threatened harm on him. Most which threatened were taken into custody. The thing he was most worried about was Maxwell. What would he do if he saw Wilson? He was honestly terrified about that.

He jumped at the hand on his shoulder. He glanced behind seeing Wes smiling softly with his hand on his shoulder. He knew exactly what Wilson was thinking and tried to comfort him.

The room started buzzing with murmurs and cheers. Wilson tensed and felt his heart stop at that moment. He knew Maxwell just entered the room. He turned around and stared at the ground, not wanting to look up. He didn’t want Maxwell to think he’d won because he couldn’t look up at him but he was just paralyzed with fear.

“It’s alright.” His lawyer muttered.

“Is he looking at me?” Wilson whispered.

“Yes.”

Wilson whimpered.

Maxwell’s eyes lingered on the small male on the other side. A cruel smile lingered on his lips, dripping with venom and malice. He enjoyed seeing how hard Wilson tried to keep his gaze down to avoid him. The magician knew he could feel his gaze biting into his head. He took great joy seeing Wilson trembling from his spot. Good. He wanted Wilson afraid. He was in for much worse than fear when this case was finished and he was freed.

“I warned you, didn’t I?” Charlie hissed from behind the gate. “I knew he’d be your downfall.”

“Charlie, he’s hardly my downfall. If anything, I will be _his_.” Maxwell growled. 

The magician was very aware just how much trouble his little _darling_ caused him. His reputation plummeted. He was able to redirect the blame to Wilson saying it was his fault for seducing him and he wanted to be fucked that way. He was doing anything to save his reputation. Yes, he was pissed at his darling for causing this trouble. Once he was free from this annoyance, he’d have to severely punish Wilson. 

“All rise for the honorable Judge Barrens.” The bailiff said.

The room rose.

“You may be seated.” The judge said as he sat. He looked at his files. “On the count of kidnapping, attempted murder and rape how do you plea?”

“Not guilty.” Maxwell said, his voice laced with honey. His tone business-like as if he was in a meeting.

“Your opening statement, Mr. Wickerbottom.”

Wilson’s lawyer stood up and began addressing the judge and jury with his opening statement. Wilson couldn’t concentrate on his lawyer’s words. He was alone in his chair, exposed, vulnerable and the holes burning in his skull was more than proof Maxwell was continuing to stare at him. He whimpered and shuddered. His brown eyes flickered Maxwell’s direction but quickly returned to stare at his lawyer, terrified of the small smirk playing on his lips.

The traumatized male felt a wave of relief when his lawyer sat down and blocked him from Maxwell’s gaze. He felt shielded and protected. The air around him no longer thinning and opening for his lungs like a morning flower. He took several small breaths and concentrated on lowering his pulse back to a calming beat.

Suddenly, the bailiff was standing beside him. Wilson flinched and stared up at him with startled brown eyes.

“Wh-wha?” Wilson stammered.

“You’ve been called to the witness stand.” His lawyer whispered.

“O-oh.” Wilson stood up and allowed the bailiff to escort him. 

He followed the clerk’s demands, standing up and placing his hand on the Bible and so on. Afterwards, he sat down and held his hands. He felt naked without his fingerless gloves. His boss forbade him from wearing them seeing how the court wouldn’t take him seriously. He wished he hadn’t listened to her now. He was trembling lightly and trying to overcome the vulnerability he was currently feeling. He kept his eyes down until the judge demanded he meet Maxwell’s lawyer’s eyes. He took a long and steady breath before he obeyed.

He answered the lawyer’s questions, all of which tried to build Maxwell up to the man his reputation saw him for: a generous saint that would never do evil upon him. The lawyer was also so far as to belittle him for thinking Maxwell would ever be obsessed with someone like him. His lawyer was a dick. Fitting for a man representing the biggest one on the planet.

The lawyer continued spinning the words from Wilson’s mouth, getting the victim worked up. He started hyperventilating and tried to calm down. He didn’t want the case dismissed. Maxwell needed to pay for what he did to him. He made the mistake of looking up and meeting Maxwell’s gaze.

Those cold soulless eyes engulfed him, like it was literally dragging his spirit from him body with a lasso. He felt his blood turn to arctic waters. His being growing pale. His body shivering like he was buried in an avalanche of snow. Maxwell’s eyes held cold flames of fury and spite, but lust still lingered like an ember.

Wilson managed to free himself from Maxwell’s cold gaze and latched onto the exact opposite. Warm and colorful, like a green field of wild flowers with bees and butterflies fluttering underneath the sun’s warm rays. He felt his blood thaw and slowly warm again like a glacier melting in the Pacific Ocean. He felt like a lifesaver was thrown to him and pulling him into the warm water to embrace the soft sand and envelope him in a gentle but comforting embrace. Blue eyes filled with kindness and caring and blazing with adoration.

Wilson managed to calm down and focus on finishing the lawyer’s questions.

It was Mr. Wickerman’s turn to ask Wilson questions now. The man asked him when Wilson noticed Maxwell’s obsession for him; how many encounters they had that involved non-consensual touching; how many times he’d been raped and abused. Those were the hard questions to answer. He didn’t want to relive them. He started crying and sobbing as he gave detailed description for everything Maxwell said or touched him.

Then it was Maxwell’s turn. The tales he told and the lies he spun. He made it abundantly clear he _never_ had interest in Wilson and it was all _his_ doing. That Wilson was obsessed with him and sought him every chance he could. It took everything inside Wilson to keep from blurting out the truth. When Maxwell’s eyes weren’t on the lawyer’s they were glued to Wilson. A threat clear as day lingering in those eyes. Wilson managed not to shudder and dug up some courage to glower back. He wasn’t about to let Maxwell win.

They called up several other witnesses including Wes whom testified Wilson’s state a few times and witnessing the rape over the phone. They still couldn’t figure out how Wilson’s phone called Wes but before that evidence was thrown out, Wes was able to repeat word for word what Maxwell said. The look the magician gave made Wilson fear for Wes’ life. The next they called up were the boat crew whom couldn’t remember all the incident. They just recalled hearing Wilson scream and came to his rescue. However, they did have the rape on camera thanks to the boat’s security cameras. There was no sound but to Wilson it was clear he was being raped while his lawyer argued they enjoyed rough foreplay.

Four long agonizing hours passed before they reached the end of the case. The jury just returned from their meeting and now it was time to hear their verdict. Wilson was trembling in both fear and anticipation. This was it. Either they’d find him guilty and he’d be locked away and Wilson would be free from him or they didn’t, and Wilson would be haunted and fear for his life, forever remaining on the run. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He startled but relaxed at the familiar touch of Wes. He leaned into his touch and took a deep breath.

The judge looked at the jury. “Ladies and gentlemen of the jury have you reached a verdict?”

“We have, your honor.” Juror 1 said.

“On one count of kidnapping how do you find the defendant?”

“Not guilty.”

Wilson felt his heart stop. 

“On one account of attempted murder how do you find the defendant?”

“Not guilty.”

Maxwell grinned venomously. His eyes latched onto Wilson’s horrified expression. He winked.

“On one account of rape how do you find the defendant?”

“Guilty”

Maxwell’s jaw dropped. He stared at the jury in completely shock. He hadn’t expected to actually lose! Maxwell W. Carter didn’t lose?? Maxwell W. Carter _NEVER_ lost!  

No, he refused to believe this!

The bailiff attempted to escort him out, but Maxwell screeched in fury. He felt all the shadows within him burst out like a burst of wind. Every light in the courthouse busted and everyone fell onto the ground. Maxwell stared at the gaping room. 

“I, Maxwell Carter, will not go down like this!”

His onyx eyes searched for the one responsible and found Wilson on the ground with Wes in his arms. He narrowed his eyes and called for a shadow arm to snatch Wilson. 

Wilson cried out as he felt the shadow grip his ankle and pull him towards the magician. Another shadow reached for the bailiff’s gun and yanked it out of the holster and into Maxwell’s grip. When Wilson reached him, Maxwell gripped him by his arm and yanked him to his feet and pressed his body against his then held the gun to Wilson’s head. 

“Anyone move, and I blast his pretty brains out.” Maxwell threatened.

Wilson whimpered and stared at the crowd, pleading for help with his eyes. His breathing picked up and his heart was beating rapidly. Tears seared down his eyes from total fear. He felt Déjà vu from the boat.

“I will NOT go down like this!” Maxwell repeated himself. His hold tightened around Wilson and he pressed the gun further into his temple while taking a step back. His eyes wild and feral like an animal’s, searching for any sign of movement. He glanced down at Wilson and inhaled the scent from his hair, moaning as he did. “You are coming with me, darling. You are my golden ticket out of this mess.” He leaned closer to his ear and whispered. “You are mine.”

“No!!!” Wilson screeched and flailed. “No! No! I won’t go with you!! I’d rather you kill me then take me!!”

“Then you shall get your wish!” Maxwell snarled. 

The gun fired. 

Wilson’s ears rang. He felt the warm gush of blood seep into his skin however it wasn’t in his head like he thought. It was splashed on his head. There was no pain. He hadn’t been shot. The loud howl of Maxwell behind him and his sudden push to the floor revealed Maxwell had been shot. The gun he held now on the ground and his hand gushing with blood. 

Wilson quickly scurried away as the bailiff and other cops were coming to secure Maxwell. He was like a wild animal, screeching and fighting his way out of their hold. His black eyes fixated on Wilson. He managed to free himself and lunge after Wilson however, Officer Bradly managed to yank Wilson out of the way in time. 

The cops managed to handcuff Maxwell and drag him away. Before they could Maxwell stared at Wilson with so much hate and fury he literally froze in fear. 

“This isn’t over, Higgsbury!! You will not escape me! I will get out and when I do, I’m coming after you! I am going to fucking kill you!!” Maxwell vowed as they finally got him out of the room. “Mark my words!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Wilson's gonna be scarred for life even more lol sorrynotsorry.
> 
> So, I thought I was going to take a break from this fandom after the final chapter but I just don't want to stop writing Maxwil. I'm pretty sure Maxwell is plaguing my dreams and making me want to (sorry Wilson). I've already started writing another Maxwil fic. It's probably gonna be a mini series. I'm aiming for 5 chapters (it's not supposed to really be that long. I wanted to do a one shot but I don't think that's gonna happen. Especially not with how carried away I get with writing) but we will see. One day, I'll break free...but probably not lol 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> 1) Je vous remercie- Thank you
> 
> 2) “Je suis désolé qu'il vous ait fait ça, Wilson. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous sauver à temps. Je promets que je ne le laisserai jamais approcher de toi tant que je vivrai.” - "I'm sorry he did that to you, Wilson. I'm sorry I could not save you in time. I promise that I will never let him come near you while I live. "
> 
> 3)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it people! The final chapter!

Maxwell’s words burned through Wilson’s mind for weeks. His night terrors were worse than ever. It seemed every time he shut his eyes Maxwell was there tormenting him and he’d relive the memories. Sometimes Maxwell rapes him in his classroom, on the boat railing or Maxwell holds a knife to his throat and a gun to his temple. He woke up screaming so loudly and so much the police were constantly called to make sure he was alright. His neighbors were worried. After he went a week without sleeping, he was prescribed heavy sleeping pills which, thankfully, worked. 

However, just because his nights were peaceful again didn’t mean his days were. He was always sweaty and trembling. He was paranoid and screamed at every shadow until he started sleeping with the lights on. Chester did bring comfort since his dog could detect Maxwell’s shadows and helped his loneliness at home. 

Unfortunately, he was unable to go back to work in his state but Wickerbottom gave him paid leave. He never felt safe at home. He was haunted by Maxwell knowing where he lived. Even though he was in jail, the fear was always ripe. He ended up staying with Wes, only bringing the small essentials and of course, Chester. His dog was the only that calmed him when he was alone. Otherwise he hardly left Wes’s side.  

It took him two months before he calmed enough to leave the house and return to work. However, the press tracked him and tried to get an exclusive with him. Not only was the media harassing him, but civilians were too. Even though Maxwell was found guilty of rape, his fans sought to get revenge on him, still blaming Wilson for ruining Maxwell’s career. Most of the time they only shouted profanities and threats but there were a few which actually lashed out and physically hurt him. Nothing major just a few cuts and bruises but it still terrified Wilson and made him want to crawl back into Wes’ home and never come out. But he knew he’d never get over this if he did. He needed to adjust to life again or else he’d never go on living. 

Thankfully, Wickerbottom gave him a new classroom which he was grateful for. Naturally, his students questioned him about what happened and where he’d been, but majority respected him and refrained from asking. They mostly asked if he was okay and hoped he wasn’t hurt. Some brought him homemade cards they crafted in their art class which touched him. A few had even visited him in the hospital. He was touched his kids cared about him so much. 

Wilson’s friends were happy to see him back. All but one greeted him with opened arms and made sure to include him in social gatherings. Anytime they went out as a group and someone came up to heckle Wilson, they nearly lunged like rabid dogs (Wigfrid especially with her lust for violence). Wilson was grateful. He felt safe with his friends so adamant about protecting him. 

W.X. became distant within the group. He never visited Wilson in the hospital and when the science teacher returned, he only picked on him more, not caring at all what Wilson went through. In fact, he almost seemed pleased with what happened to Wilson. However, the few remarks earned him a bloody nose and many bruises to the face and gut. That’s when he started being distant. He stopped eating in the teacher’s lounge and stopped interacting with them in general. Which was fine with Wilson.

Wilson was slowly recovering from the trauma. Being with Wes helped majorly. They started dating after Wilson moved in with him. They were practically dating already so they made it official. Of course, Wilson wasn’t in a good place, but it felt right to be official with Wes. His cute little Wes was all his now. He was the sun in the sky, shining brightly and keeping him warm against the dark clouds and heavy rain. He kept his chin up when Wilson’s head was bowed. He was supportive, understanding and comforting. Everything Wilson needed in this time. He always did what Wilson needed.

“Where are you taking me?” Wilson asked, a small smile on his lips as he held Chester. Chester’s head was poking out the window, feeling the breeze in his shaggy hair.

Wes smiled and peered over at his boyfriend. “C'est une surprise, Beau.”

Wilson blushed at the nickname. He felt like cotton was growing inside him making him feel fuzzy and fluffy. “You know, I don’t like surprises.”

“You will like this one.” Wes beamed at him then reached over and pat Chester.

After they got home from work, Wes told Wilson to pack for they were going out of town for the weekend. Wes didn’t tell him anything other than to pack warm, which was obvious due to the cold weather. But Wilson did as was asked. He packed warmly for the weekend and Chester’s stuff when Wes informed Chester was coming too. 

So here they were in Wes’ car, heading out of town. It was refreshing to get out of the city to go up north. Wilson felt like he could breathe better when he was in the woods. The air fresh and crisp, not suffocating like city air. He didn’t feel necessarily alone but was welcomed with comfortable solitude. Wilson couldn’t help but wonder where the surprise location was. 

The couple really hadn’t been able to go out just the two of them. They’d missed their baseball game due to Wilson being in the hospital and he’d never been in the right state of mind. Then people started harassing him everywhere he went so any alone time was hard to do.

“Seriously, come on Wes, tell me already where we’re going.” Wilson joked. “Are you taking me to the mountains?”

“Calling Wes”

Both Wilson and Wes glanced down at Wilson’s phone seeing Siri activate and call Wes.

“What the heck?” Wes stared at the phone in confusion.

“Stupid phone.” Wilson shook his head and ended Siri’s attempt to call Wes. Suddenly he froze. His eyes widened, and he gasped then looked at Wes. “That’s how you heard what happened to me!’

“Pardon?”

“Siri! Siri is the one that called!’

“You have at least 15 calls.” Siri responded to its name.

“Shut up, Siri.” Wilson said then looked back at Wes. “Somehow it activated and called you that night with...him. That’s the only logical explanation.”

“You’re right. That makes perfect sense.”

Wilson chuckled, humorlessly and pat his dog. His eyes forlorn for a moment as those memories tried to surface.

“I am taking you to the mountains.” Wes said, softly.

Wilson smiled at the attempt to distract him. He smirked at his boyfriend, his heart skipping a beat at the title. “I knew it.”

Wes smiled. “I’ve been wanting to do this with you for a long while. You have been needing to get away from the city and people.”

“And just be with you.” He looked at Wes dreamily. 

Chester looked back at Wilson and barked, as if reminding his owner of his presence.

“And of course, you, Chester.” Wilson cooed and hugged his dog.

Chester barked happily and licked Wilson’s face before poking his head back out the window.

Wilson’s smile faltered a little as he brushed through Chester’s fur. He was burying himself in his memories again.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t go to the baseball game like you wanted.” He sighed sadly. “I really wanted to take you on an American date.”

“It is not your fault, Wilson. Even if you were out of the hospital you would be in no condition to go anywhere.” Wes smiled sadly. He placed his hand on Wilson’s thigh. “Don’t think of the past anymore. At least not this weekend. This weekend is for you to forget and for us to finally be alone together.”

“You’re right.” Wilson placed his hand over Wes’ and beamed.

They arrived at their location an hour later. Indeed, they were up in the mountains. A fresh snow lace blanketed the ground. The air smelled cold, crisp and of frozen water with a minty hint of pine trees. Wilson stood up and took a deep inhale of the fresh mountain air.

Wes had a cute little cabin in the forest. He’d purchased it once he moved here and worked on it over the summer with plans to get it set up for the winter. It was a cute little cabin and Wilson realized it was the one he’d painted and gave to him.

The cabin was two stories and surrounded by pine trees and snow. The only sound being the occasional twig snap and wind whispering through the leaves.

“It’s so peaceful here.” Wilson commented.

“Oui, this will be my first visit since the summer.”

Wilson reached into the car and pulled out their suitcases. “You bought this when you moved here?”

“Oui. I worked on it during the summer to get it ready for winter holidays.” He smiled at Wilson. “I am glad I get to share my first winter with you.”

“Me too. We should get inside before we freeze to death.”

Wes chuckled and nodded. “Or before Chester gets too far.”

Wilson whirled around and saw Chester running through the snow chasing after forest critters.

“Chester!!” Wilson called out.

His dog immediately responded and ran back. He followed his owner to the front door where his other owner unlocked it. He pushed through the two and went sniffing around the new area.

The cabin was rather rustic but cozy. The walls made up of wood and stone. To their right was a small pastoral looking kitchen that reminded Wilson of the pioneer days and to their right was a small hallway which had a dryer and washer on the way to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Straight across from the front door was the living room. 

Upon entering further, Wilson saw a huge stone fireplace which took up most of the living room. The room itself consisted of a L-shape crimson plaid couch with quilted blankets draped over them. A tv stand made of cedar wood placed beside the fireplace with what looked like a 40” inch smart tv. 

At the end of the narrow hallway, to the living room, led stairs to the second floor. Wilson walked up them seeing an open loft holding an easel which surrounded it with painting supplies and blank canvases. The easel faced two large open windows which showed the snowy back of the forest. Next to the small painting set was a wooden bookcase which housed a few books and two cozy armchairs.  Another hallway to the right of the stairs led to three bedrooms. Two small ones consisting only of twin beds and oak dressers and the master bedroom which was fully furnished. A king size bed sat in the middle of the room. Red plaid covers matching majority of the furniture in the cabin. The rustic room walls were a mix between oak wood and grey stones. The dresser and end tables all matching cedar wood. 

Wilson smiled and inhaled the old wood and pine smell. He felt so at home here. He set their luggage down on the dresser and went back down stairs to find Wes placing wood in the fireplace. The taller male glanced around, admiring the decorations, or really the paintings. Wilson put his glasses on and studied the paintings. He smiled at looked over at Wes in adoration. 

“You painted all these didn’t you?” He asked the other. 

Wes glanced over his shoulder and blushed with a nod. “I painted them in the summer. It was very beautiful up here.”

“Like you?” Wilson smiled with tinted cheeks. 

Wes flushed but gave Wilson a look. “You are a very corny man, Wilson Higgsbury.”

Wilson shrugged. “Yeah but I’m _your_ corny man.”

Wes beamed. “Yes, you are. My corny beau.”

Wilson’s heart skipped a beat. He walked over and planted his lips on Wes’ temple. 

“Do you need any help with anything?” Wilson offered. 

Wes shook his head. “Not with this but you could make us some coffee.”

Wilson kissed his head again. “Comme tu veux mon petit ami.” He breathed Wes’ native tongue.

Wes shivered and blushed. His blue eyes watching Wilson retreat to the kitchen, a grin growing on his face.

The taller of the two went to the kitchen and brewed the coffee. Wilson filled Chester’s bowl with food, patting his dog as he ate. He glanced out the window and smiled, seeing a squirrel on the wooden deck. 

The coffee machine beeped, signaling the liquid was ready. Wilson glanced up at the cupboard and pulled out two mugs. He poured the hot liquid in them and prepared their joe how they liked it. 

He walked over to Wes, Chester following him, and gave him his mug.

Wes beamed and thanked him.

Wilson took a seat on the couch which Wes joined a moment later. It was quiet in the room. The only sound being the crackling of the fire, the cabin settling and the slurping from the coffee. 

Wilson took a deep breath, inhaling the rustic wooden smell. A sense of peace filled his lungs. He closed his eyes and enjoyed this relaxing moment. He felt Wes lean against him, his head resting on his shoulder. The science teacher smiled and wrapped his arm around the smaller’s shoulder. Wilson inhaled the pine scent of the cabin and Wes’ Licorice musk finding it relaxing him even more. 

Wilson opened his eyes to the sound of Wes’ chuckle. He smiled and peeped at him. A smile on his own pale lips. “What?”

Wes shook his head and snuggled against him, inhaling Wilson’s musk. “It is just, I really did have to get you out of town to go on a date with you.”

“This is a date?” Wilson joked. 

“homme américain ingrat!” Wes spat in his home tongue. “This is a weekend date!”

Wilson laughed and pressed his lips on Wes’ cheek. “It’s my idea of a date. I actually prefer this.” He leaned closer to breath against Wes’ ear. “I get to be isolated from everyone by quiet snow and trees and spend my every moment with my boyfriend. It’s very ideal for me.”

Wes blushed and giggled at the tickling sensation he felt with Wilson nipping his ear. He pressed his lips against Wilson’s, caressing the small beard on his face. “I am sorry you wasted money on those tickets.”

“It’s okay. I was in no condition to go anywhere then. Besides, I sold the tickets, so it wasn’t a complete waste.”

“True.” Wes looked saddened.

Wilson sighed and kissed Wes’ face. He didn’t want Wes to feel guilty about anything to do with the past few months. None of it was his fault.

“Hey, don’t think about it, okay? I don’t want to think about it and I don’t want to see that sad look on such a cute face. Why don’t you tell me what you have planned for our weekend here?” Wilson suggested.

Wes smiled and nodded. “I don’t have much planned. I just thought being in the mountains with snow seemed like a better environment for you. There is a really nice steakhouse about a mile away and there’s a ski lodge thirty minutes away.”

“I’ve never skied before.” Wilson confessed.

“Neither have I.” Wes smirked.

“Oh boy. You want to see me fall on my ass, don’t you?”

Wes giggled and flattered his eyelashes innocently at Wilson.

“Well then you won’t be disappointed.” He nuzzled against Wes.

The couple finished their coffee and took them to the sink. They spent the next few minutes, unpacking and getting their weekend home situated before they could relax. 

Once they did, they changed into something warmer. Wes suggested they go for a walk around his property. He wore ear muffs and a stripped scarf with an overly big purple jacket. Wilson wore a blue beanie which managed to cover his crazy hairstyle, and a black coat with matching gloves (for once not fingerless). He put his glasses back on then latched Chester’s leash to his collar and the three of them left for their peaceful walk.

And peaceful it was. The only sound in the forest was the crunching of their boots on the crisp fresh snow and crackling of animals in the trees, causing leaves and branches to fall. The two held hands and looked around the beautiful scenery. It was like a winter wonderland. The trees were covered in a lace of snow with small icicles dripping from the branches. The snow around them, untouched, clean and pure from any human taint or animal prints. The air around them was cold, their breath making a rare appearance as they exchanged light banter. Chester was loving every minute of their walk. There were so many new smells for him to discover. He was going crazy. He’d run over to the tree there then hopple in the snow to the other tree here. He’d look over at his owner, wagging his tail happily then chase off to the closest smell. Clearly enjoying himself as much as the couple.

The two took pictures as they walked, sometimes of the scenery or something Chester was doing (like falling in a hole and popping out of the snow covered in it) and then they’d take cute selfies together. Them both smiling, Wes kissing Wilson’s cheek, laughing as Wes slipped in the snow with Chester on top of him. Their favorite were the ones with the small deer family. First, they were in the clearing, staring at the humans and dog. When they found they weren’t a threat they continued their way. A fawn approached Chester and the two began sniffing each other. The rest of the family cautiously approached them. Wilson and Wes were careful not to move and took many selfies with them and the deer. The gentle creatures only stuck around for a minute or so before they gracefully retreated.

They returned from their walk and quickly changed out of their cold wet clothes into warmer ones. Wes; a red turtleneck and Wilson; an emerald green sweater with his traditional fingerless gloves. They warmed themselves by the ongoing fire (which Wilson lectured Wes for safety reasons). They reheated their coffee and let the warm liquid heat their insides. Once finished with their drinks, they relocated to the couch, each pulling out a book to read while they cuddled. In less than thirty minutes they fell asleep cuddling together.

When the teachers woke up, they found it was evening. Their stomachs growled furiously and decided to go to the steakhouse Wes mentioned. The restaurant was nice and cozy. Looked like your typical mountain eatery. Animal heads and antlers hanging on the walls with pictures of the mountain. A fire lit in the stone fireplace in the center of the room. The place wasn’t busy (which was good for Wilson) and they practically had a whole room to themselves. Their steak was delicious, not the best they’d ever had but up there on the taste scale. They shared a glass of wine with their meal and left a generous tip when they were finished. 

They returned home to a waiting Chester which they took him out for his night walk. Once inside, they revived the fire, made hot chocolate, snuggled together in a blanket and put on a movie. There were a few times during the film where they stopped paying attention and instead focused on the other’s lips and their heated make out session. By the end of the film, they’d dozed off and decided to call it a night. The two turned off the tv and shut the lights off then made their way upstairs and fell asleep spooning.

The next day they went to the ski lodge and tried their hand at it. They took beginning lessons with their instructor, but they had a hard time paying attention to him for they were focused on the amount of snot dripping from his nose and the annoyance from him trying too hard to be funny. They practiced on small toddler-like slopes. Wilson managed to get the hang of it, successfully making it to the bottom without falling whereas Wes did the opposite, falling and tumbling in the snow on his way down. Now getting back _up_ the slope was a challenge for both. They both slipped and fell, trying to climb up that small slope, their instructor just watching and shaking his head. The climb became a challenge and the two were racing to reach the top. Wes won in the end.

After a little more practice, their instructor decided they were decent enough to try a little bigger slope. Once again, Wes and Wilson had troubles getting to the top of it but once they made it, they slid down and enjoyed the fun and exhilaration their skiing brought them. Of course, they weren’t perfect. Both slid down and tumbled a few times. Wilson ended up sliding down the slope and crashed into a bush then slid down a smaller slope back into another bush. Both men were cracking up and even their instructor cracked a smile.

Half past noon, they took their lunch break. They drank coffee with breakfast for lunch. Allowing the food to warm their frozen insides. When they finished eating, they decided no more skiing and instead rented a snow sled and just slid off the slopes together for the rest of the day.

The men returned to the cabin around five and changed out of their wet clothes. They took turns taking a shower before they returned to the kitchen and Wilson started dinner. Wes was always the one cooking for him, so he wanted to treat his lover. It was the least he could do for this little vacation. 

Wilson glanced up from making his homemade lasagna and peered out the window and smiled upon seeing it snow. His insides fluttered and washed over him with fuzzy happiness. He glanced over at Wes whom was sitting at the counter, sipping at some fresh apple cider he’d made and stared at Wilson.

“Thank you.” Wilson said to the other.

Wes looked at him, baffled. “For what? I am just sitting here or are you about to be a corny man again?”

Wilson laughed. He ran his hand through his hair and glanced back out the window to watch the snow. “For this. For bringing me here.” He chuckled lightly. “It’s been a shitty few months.” His smile fell. “Everyone at work has been treating me differently. Even my students. Everyone around town bullies me or asks about what happened. It’s been rough. I’ve been wanting to escape it all.” The smile returned to his lips as he glanced back at Wes. “And you gave it to me. You gave me the escape I need. I honestly don’t want to go back.”

“We can stay longer if you wish.” Wes suggested. “I am sure Wickerbottom will not mind.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she won’t but I bet everyone is sick of me playing the victim. It’s been almost five months. You’d think I’d get over what Maxwell did to me.”

Wes got up from his stool and smacked Wilson’s head.

“Ow, what the-?”

Wes looked at Wilson sternly. “No mention of that name here. This is a that-name free zone.”

Wilson smiled and laughed. “Fair enough.”

Wes relaxed and wrapped his arms around Wilson’s waist. He rested his chin on the nape of his neck. “Do not think about everyone else, beau. You went through a lot with that man. He raped you three times and tried to kill you twice. He even tried to kidnap you in court! You have every reason to be the victim. They do not understand what you went through.” He kissed the exposed skin. “Would you like it better if we moved?”

Wilson placed his hands over Wes’ on his chest. “No, I don’t want to move. I don’t want to hide. Evergreen is my home, and this will blow over soon. My hecklers are already diminishing.” He glanced behind him to look at Wes with a gentle expression. “Thank you, though.”

Wes nodded and kissed him again.

The two exchanged some light kisses before moving onto the side dishes. Wes helped Wilson make the homemade garlic bread while the other cooked green beans. They made playful banter while they prepared their meal. Wilson finished his task first and began setting the table. 

Dinner was finally ready. Wilson served Wes and himself and the couple ate to a candlelight dinner and snow falling outside. It was romantic for sure and filled Wilson with bliss. He couldn’t be happier where he was. Just alone with Wes and Chester, finally having their long-awaited date. 

“Finally, our long-awaited date.” Wes spoke his thoughts. 

Wilson smiled. “Can’t get any more romantic than eating by snowfall and candles, can it?”

“I am sure it can get plenty more romantic. Especially with my corny Beau.” Wes giggled.

The other man chuckled. “Am I really that cheesy?”

“I need a glass of wine to go with that cheese.” Wes giggled again.

“How original, Wes.” Wilson laughed. “Do you like it?”

Wes nodded. “Oh yes, it is very delicious.” He cut off another portion of lasagna, several trails of cheese dripping off his piece and filled his nose with the scent of mozzarella and sauce. He took a bite and moaned at the flavor. “You should make it all the time.” He swallowed and took a sip of his wine.

“Hah, I haven’t made anything homemade since I was living with my parents. I stopped cooking once I was in college. Just never had time and then I lived alone. I didn’t really want to put all the extra effort into a meal I’d eat alone.” Wilson confessed, taking a bite out of his own piece.

“Well you are not alone anymore, are you, beau?” Wes smiled sweetly. “We can make meals together like this all the time. I know you enjoy it. I saw the joy it brought.”

“Yeah, I do. I am definitely up for meal making dates.” His eyes flickered to his plate, his demeanor fading. “I’m just sorry we can’t do anything more.”

Wes tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Wilson blushed and bit his lip. “You know...like, uh, sex.”

Wes blushed. “Why are you apologizing for that?”

“Well, we’ve been dating for a while and I still can’t...” He shut his eyes. “I can’t.”

“Wilson-“ Wes began. “-I do not blame you for anything. You were raped. Even if it has been five months now, it is still fresh in your mind. It was traumatizing for you. I do not want you to feel pressured into doing anything you don’t want to do. When you are ready, we will make love.”

Wilson smiled. He looked at Wes lovingly. “How did I deserve someone as amazing as you?”

“I believe that is my line.”

The science teacher chuckled. “No way. That’s my line all the way.”

They finished their dinner, they cleared the table and washed the dishes together. Once they finished, they went out to the patio and watched the snow fall. They stood, staring up at the quiet snow and listened to the quivers from the trees.

It was nice and relaxing. Even if the silence was a too much and the darkness in the forest made him slightly uneasy. Anytime shadows were present, Wilson couldn’t help the paranoia brewing around him like a thick fog. Yes, he was still terrified of them and thought at any moment Maxwell would appear out of them and smile menacingly with that cigar between his lips, snap his fingers and call his shadows out to capture him again.

He shivered but felt warmness wrap around him like a blanket. He glanced down to see Wes, like a beacon of light to his darkness, snuggling up beside him. It almost seemed like he could sense when these thoughts plagued his mind.

The teacher turned and stared at the Frenchman with adoration gleaming and twinkling in his eyes. His heart thumped against his chest, flipping like a dolphin in the ocean. His nerves washed over him with giddy happiness and tickled against his bones. He’d never felt this type of happiness. He knew Wes made him happy, but he didn’t realize just how so.

He grabbed Wes’ hand and entwined their fingers together. Wes looked back at Wilson, matching the adoration in his blue eyes.

“Wes, I...” Wilson bit his lip and blushed. “I love you.”

Wes’ eyes lit up like fireworks in the night sky. “Really?”

Wilson smiled and nodded. “Yea, I-I think I’ve been in love with you since I first saw you, hah.” He rubbed his neck. “I really am cheesy, aren’t I? Love at first sight? Not something I really believe in but it’s different with you, Wes. Everything is different with you. I’ve always found you interesting. You’re kind, sweet and caring. You are gentle and loyal. You keep my chin up from despair and drown out my sorrows. I can’t help but thank the universe for us meeting.” Wilson laughed nervously. His flush stretched to his ears. I-I’m not really good with confessions like this. I’ve never really poured my heart out to anyone before.”

Wes squeezed Wilson’s hand. “Je t'aime, Wilson.”

The science teacher’s heart dropped to his stomach. His eyes blazing light a wildfire. “Really? Y-You do?” Wilson started laughing uncontrollably, his heart filled with bunnies, butterflies and flowers. “I-I don’t know what to say!”

Wes cupped Wilson’s cold cheeks in both his small hands and stared into his brown eyes, watching the light from the fire reflect off them with the surrounding beauty of the winter forest around dropping laces of snow. A man too beautiful for this world. And he was all Wes’ to love and adore. 

He brought their foreheads together and closed his eyes. “Entre deux coeurs qui s’aiment, nul besoin de paroles. Le seul vrai langage au monde est un baiser.”

Wilson beamed and leaned over to plant their lips together.

“Two separate love poems as one, eh?” Wilson breathed against the other’s lips.

“I would give you a thousand love poems and they still wouldn’t describe how in love I am with you, Wilson Higgsbury.”

Wilson smiled into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Wes’ waist and swung him around. His heart filled with unadulterated bliss. Who would’ve thought in all his time in sunken shadows he’d find a light to grab his hand and pull him out of darkness and fill him with pure happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: The siri thing is based on a true story. Based on me! lol I can't say "seriously" or anything close to that without activating Siri. The skiing trip was also based on me. lol
> 
> I want to thank you guys for reading this twisted fic and being patient with me. I DO plan on writing a sequel to this fic. I already made a series for it. However, I do want to work on the sequel to the vampire!Maxwell fic I wrote too. I can't decide which to start. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do and let me know which you'd rather read first. I probably won't start writing them until I finish yet another small Maxwil fic (I can't get this idea out of my head!) So after that's done one of the sequel's will start. Just let me know which one you want!
> 
> Thanks again guys! You've been an amazing support <3
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Beau-Boyfriend
> 
> 1) C'est une surprise, Beau- It's a surprise, Beau
> 
> 2)Comme tu veux mon petit ami- As you want, my boyfriend
> 
> 3)homme américain ingrat- ungrateful American Man
> 
> 4)Je t'aime, Wilson- I love you, Wilson
> 
> 5)Entre deux coeurs qui s’aiment, nul besoin de paroles.-Two hearts in love need no words. by Marceline Desbordes-Valmore
> 
> 6)Le seul vrai langage au monde est un baiser.-The only true language in the world is a kiss. by Musset


End file.
